Fallen Angel 2
by Kushelkitten
Summary: The angels are on a new case to retrieve stolen Faberge Eggs, but things become more complicated ... (summay by Barbayat) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

(The is NOT a New Story..parts of it are but most isn't. It was taken down and is now being reinstated. I own none of the Charlies Angels, their boyfriends, either Bosley or Mama, the Thin Man or Charlie himself. Everyone else is a product of my imagination.)  
  
Dylan rolled over, propped her head on her hand and looked at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. They had been together for two weeks now, a couple. If someone had asked her two years ago if she would be madly in love with the Thin Man she would have laughed. She often thought about their first encounter in the alley of Corwin's and how he had tried to kill her and her friends and was amazed that they had come so far.  
  
The night before Natalie and Pete had hosted a dinner party and invited Alex and Jason and her and Anthony. It was so normal. Of course Anthony hadn't said much during the evening, he still didn't speak to anyone except her but all in all it was very normal. He had even helped Natalie in the kitchen while Jason, Pete, Alex and she, the four of them who had no cooking talent what so ever, watched Jeopardy. Natalie had raved to her in private afterwards how he had made the chocolate soufflés that they had eaten for dessert. At that Dylan cocked and eyebrow; just when she thought she was starting to figure him out he did something completely out of character like the soufflés and surprised her. Natalie laughed telling her that she was picking up some of Anthony's mannerisms  
  
As she was lost in her thoughts about him Anthony opened his eyes and reached out to touch her hair. He couldn't believe that a woman like her, smart, strong, sexy and with the most beautiful hair in the world could want to be with a man like him. She startled by his touch and smiled. "Morning sleepy head," she said leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips. He didn't let her get away so easily and pulled her closer to him. It had only been two short weeks but so far he didn't miss his old life, for once normal seemed interesting and not dull as he always imagined it to be.  
  
"We didn't talk much when we came home. Did you like last night?" she asked as she snuggled into his arms.  
  
He wasn't sure what to say. He had enjoyed it well enough and he thought Pete and Jason were alright although he felt lost sometimes in their conversations about football. It wasn't something he had ever taken the time to pay attention to. He and Natalie had gotten along well and she had tried to make him feel welcome, but he still had problems with Alex. The dark haired angel still looked at him as though she was expecting him to kill them all. He understood why she didn't trust him it just seemed to make the situations awkward. So in response to Dylan's question as to whether or not he had enjoyed himself he just nodded.  
  
"I'm glad," she said smiling. "We still need to go to Dimitri's did you want to do that today?"  
  
Anthony nodded. There was no way to avoid going. He had been left the old house and planned on moving in as soon as he and Dylan managed to clean the place out. He had been living with Dylan since he had sold his apartment when he made plans to move to Bucharest and then didn't go. She kept trying to convince him to stay with her and he would have loved to but the relationship was still fresh and he didn't want to strain it. Plus he wasn't used to living with someone, especially someone as messy as Dylan. While he loved her some of her habits like leaving the lid off the toothpaste, and her clothes piled on the chair in the bedroom bothered him.  
  
Dylan kissed him again and climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick bath." Just as she had the bathroom door shut the telephone rang. "Can you please get that," she yelled. Anthony hated answering the phone but he did anyway.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Anthony it's Natalie, is Dylan there?" On her end of the line Natalie waited while Anthony got her fellow angel.  
  
Anthony opened the bathroom door and held the phone out to a naked Dylan. "Hey," she yelled, "you could have knocked." He looked her up and down shook his head "no" and handed her the phone. Giggling she pushed him out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she adjusted the water temperature.  
  
"Hey it's me. Bosley called and Charlie has a case for us."  
  
"On a Sunday?" asked Dylan disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, not my idea of a good time either but angels never rest."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Bosley said that Charlie would be calling about noon."  
  
"Okay I'll be there." Dylan clicked the off button and slowly sank into the hot water that filled the tub. There was a light knock at the door. "Come in," she called. Anthony peaked around the door. "That was Natalie," she said and he gave her one of his looks. "Yeah I know you already knew that. I hate to give bad news but I have to work today."  
  
"Its alright." he said entering and kneeling on the floor near the tub. Dylan still hadn't gotten used to the sound of his voice. He spoke to her but it was rare. Anthony reached in a grabbed the wash cloth and began washing her back. "Thanks. Are you sure it's not a problem? I know I promised to help you at Dimitri's today."  
  
"No problem at all. I'll go take care of it. Will you come by later?"  
  
"Aren't you talkative today?" she said splashing him with bubbles. He just cocked an eyebrow at her and reached out for a loose strand of hair that didn't make it to the top of her head. Before she could protest he yanked it out. "Ow! Damn that hurts. I really wish you would at least ask. Maybe cut it off instead of pulling." She noticed the petulant look on his face. Perhaps she was being a little rough on him after all it was the first hair he had taken in a little over a week. "I'm sorry," she said kindlier, "you have been better about it."  
  
"I don't take anyone else's," he said.  
  
"I know and for that I should be happy. I don't think Alex would like it much if you started taking hers or Jason for that matter. I've always meant to ask you, why didn't you ever take Nat's?"  
  
Anthony leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't like blondes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
With Anthony's help Dylan arrived at the office at eleven thirty. They had agreed that she would drive out to Dimitri's later to meet him. When she arrived at the office as usual the other angels were already there. "Wow you're on time," said Alex who was in a very perky mood, "It looks like maybe Anthony's perfectionism is having a good influence on you." Dylan lifted an eyebrow. "And he is apparently teaching you how to say a thousand words with your eyes." Dylan tossed a couch pillow at her and Natalie laughed.  
  
"I told her the same thing last night. So how is Mr. Perfect?" asked Nat.  
  
"Still great. We did have a little set back in the area of hair pulling but I guess it isn't that big of deal," said Dylan as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I think he was a little disappointed that I couldn't go with him today."  
  
"Oh that's right today you were going to clean out the old house he was left," said Nat.  
  
"If we aren't too long I'm going to drive up and meet him later."  
  
"Dylan," said Alex sitting on the couch next to her, "I have to tell you I still don't completely trust him BUT he does make you happy and Jason convinced me that that was enough to try to be nicer."  
  
"Thanks Alex."  
  
The office door opened and Bosley entered with a young woman not too much older than the angels. She was wearing a calf length black skirt, a cream colored blouse. Her long chestnut colored hair was piled on top of her head. Bosley offered her a chair and hit the speaker phone button.  
  
"Good morning Angels," came the voice of their boss.  
  
"Good Morning Charlie," said the angels in unison.  
  
"Let me introduce you to your new client. This is Ekaterina Dunayevskaya." Ekaterina nodded to each of the angels. "Ms. Dunayevskaya was a junior curator at the Hermitage and is now in charge of acquisitions at the Los Angeles Museum of Art. These are my angels, Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders, and Alex Munday."  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you. I suppose this is where I begin to tell you my tale," said their client in a clipped British accent. "First I know my name is a mouthful so please call me Kate. As Charlie said I am in charge of acquisitions at the LAMA. I just started this past week and already there is a problem. I made arrangements to have several of the Faberge eggs on display here in LA. They arrived two days ago on the Russian freighter Troika and when I checked them at customs they were fine, perfect, originals. The problem came later when I removed them from the crate. They weren't the originals but replicas. Its not obvious and I doubt anyone aside from myself and Mr. Petrov the curator at the Hermitage would know the difference."  
  
"Do you have any idea who might be behind the theft?" asked Alex  
  
"Honestly since I just arrived I barely know any of the staff at all. I have no idea who would steal the eggs."  
  
"Bosley," said Charlie and Bosley handed out a folder to each angel, "Since Ms.Kate, is new in the folders you will find profiles on the staff and their pictures. For now you need to analyze the information and narrow down the suspects."  
  
"The exhibit opens in a three days. I'm sure we can pass off the fakes but they will eventually have to be returned to Russia. I cannot possibly send anything back but the originals."  
  
"How long does the exhibit run?" asked Natalie flipping though her information.  
  
"Two months but if any word of this gets out I'm sure to be fired and perhaps imprisoned for stealing the eggs myself. The Russian authorities would not be please to know that the part of their priceless collection is missing."  
  
"We will find who stole the eggs Ms. Dunayevskaya, Kate." said Dylan. "I think the first thing we need to do is find out who is in the market for the eggs. I doubt a museum employee would steal them just to put them on the mantel. I'll check out private collectors who might be interested in something like a hundred year old jeweled egg."  
  
"Good thinking. I'll check out the customs area," said Alex. "Never know the inspectors who saw them come in could know something as well."  
  
"Then its all taken care of," said Kate with a sigh. "I feel better already knowing that you are handling this," she said standing. "Then I will see the three of you tomorrow?" The angels nodded. "Good and I am so sorry for disturbing you on a Sunday but I don't think I could have made it to tomorrow without knowing it was being taken care of."  
  
"No problem at all," said Natalie shaking their client's hand. Then the others shook her hand in turn and Bosley led her towards the door.  
  
"You know," said Dylan "I didn't think I would like her at first but I did."  
  
"Me too. She didn't seem to be the type that would kill us first chance she got," said Alex. 


	2. The Lead

Still don't have a title I am sorry to say. I'm sure one will come to me. A big "thank you" to Skyfire4, who reviewed the first chapter. I am very pleased that you liked it. I have an idea where this is going but whether or not it gets there without a detour I don't know.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony stood in the front yard of the old house. So many memories were still held on that one small piece of land. He remembered how he had left the orphanage. He had always wanted to see the world but his first day away he had been robbed and stumbled upon the old house. Dimitri had been working in the small garden trimming the hedges when he found Anthony beaten and bruised from his attackers. The old man had taken pity on him and taught him how to defend himself. Anthony would always regret that he hadn't been able to defend Dimitri when the time came.  
  
Walking up the small walk he noticed that the garage door wasn't open as Dimitri had always left it, as it had been when he visited the old Russian for the cure for Dylan. Out of a wistful nostalgia he raised the garage door. Then removing the key from his pocket he unlocked the front door and entered. The house smelled of musty from being closed up without ventilation. Sitting down on the couch he picked up a stack of papers and began sorting though them in doing so lost track of the time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan sped along the costal highway singing to the radio hoping that Anthony hadn't had too much to do alone. She knew he liked being alone and sometimes that bothered her. She too liked her privacy but couldn't imagine her life without her friends and to a greater extent, him. She started thinking about the case and making a mental list of people to talk to. Soon arriving at the old house she pulled up in the driveway which was overgrown with a tangle of vines.  
  
She got out of the car and walked up the over grown walkway to the front door. She had only been there once before and that was when Anthony had shown her the house after the lawyer had contacted him with the news that he had inherited the place. The house had much potential under the peeling paint and unhinged shutters. As she went to knock on the front door she noticed that it was open so she pushed it gently and went inside. "Anthony," she called out looking around. There was no reply but she didn't really expect one from him, it was more for her safety, to let him know that she was there. She peered into the rooms; the cluttered parlor, the small guest bath, the library that was even more cluttered than the parlor if possible, and the kitchen/dining area. Anthony wasn't to be found.  
  
Dylan heard noises coming from the basement and started down there. She stopped as she heard the sound of breaking glass. "Anthony," she called out cautiously and continued down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw him sweeping up a pile of glass into a dustpan. He turned to look at her "Are you okay?" He simply nodded and she put her arms around him. "Good, when I didn't see you up stairs I started to worry."  
  
"I'm fine," he said a distantly and dumping the pan into the trash.  
  
Dylan looked around the gray basement at the racks of vials and beakers, at the microscopes and computers and the traces of police tape still on the floor. "This was his lab?" Again Anthony nodded. "And where he died?"  
  
"Over there," said Anthony pointing to the table against which Dimitri had been leaning back against. In his minds eye he saw the old man holding the sword with his killer skewered on it.  
  
"It wasn't you fault you know," she said. Logically Anthony did know that but he couldn't help feeling that had he been a little quicker he could have stopped his friend from being shot. "Let's save this for later," she said placing her arm around his waist. He inhaled the scent of her hair. "There looks like there is a lot to do upstairs." Together they mounted the stairs as she began telling them about her new case.  
  
"So we need to find out who stole the eggs and get them back before our client has to return them to Russia."  
  
"Do you have any leads?" asked Anthony. He enjoyed hearing her talk about the case. It gave him something to think about other than the task at hand. He handed her a stack of papers tied neatly with a ribbon to look through.  
  
"Not really. I'm planning on checking out collectors tomorrow. Whoever stole them will probably sell them. Keep or throw away?" she asked showing him a pile of old electric bills.  
  
"Throw away," he replied. "Try Neville Rutherford."  
  
Dylan looked up from her pile and at Anthony. "Neville Rutherford? Who is he?"  
  
Anthony wasn't too sure how much he should tell her about Rutherford. Part of him felt as though he was betraying an acquaintance by sending her and the angels to him. "A collector."  
  
"Well I figured that. What does he collect?" she asked setting the papers aside. Anthony didn't answer he just picked up her pile and began to go through it. He felt her eyes burning into him and picked up a pen and one of the old envelopes from the trash and wrote, "Women, wine, and art; in that order."  
  
"So we aren't talking now," she asked feeling angry that he apparently felt he couldn't talk to her about this.  
  
Anthony while he enjoyed his time with Dylan had only been out of the business two weeks. It wasn't easy for him and she wasn't making it easier. He hadn't thought about Neville's womanizing ways when he suggested that she go there. "I shouldn't have said anything," he scribbled.  
  
"It a lead we probably would have had otherwise. I don't see what the big deal is." Then his note caught her eye and she understood he was concerned for her. "You think that he will try something?" she asked with a small smile. "That is so sweet. I can take care of myself though."  
  
Anthony picked up the pen again. He could have told her but he was still uncomfortable expressing himself vocally. "Yes and I know you can." He knew too well that she could. "Neville is a long time business associate." Before Dylan he never would have thought of betraying someone who he had worked for many times and respected.  
  
"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked.  
  
"How to explain?" he thought to himself. Neville Rutherford wasn't a friend. An assassin couldn't afford to have friends, at least not in the sense that Dylan meant not like her friendships with Natalie and Alex, but Neville and he got along and the jobs he had been employed for from the man were well paid and plentiful. "He brokered my services a few times and hired me for several jobs of his own."  
  
"Do I want to know what kinds of jobs?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and decided to come clean, "Eric Knox and Vivian Ward."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Anthony was sorry he tried to help. This wasn't something he wanted her to know about he hoped he wouldn't have to get into his short affair with Vivian Wood. He was hoping that they could both get passed his past. He set the pen aside and spoke. "He introduced me to Vivian Wood who was looking for an associate to assist in Knox's plan to kill Charlie."  
  
"Was she part of one of his collections?" asked Dylan. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Part of her didn't want to know any of this and just run with the lead on Rutherford but the other part couldn't let it go. Despite their relationship he was still a mystery to her.  
  
"Just a guest." He said and hoped that he didn't have to go on. "If you want I'll take you to meet him. I don't want you going alone." He diverted his eyes. He had a hard time expressing his feelings and embarrassed easily by them.  
  
Dylan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the lead and yes, I want to meet him. Can you arrange it?" He nodded. "For tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow in question. "Please?" He nodded again. He would do it and silently asked the picture of Dimitri on the end table when he became such a push over. Anthony reached for the phone and dialed a number and took the cordless phone to the other room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Neville Rutherford was a fifty year old man with graying temples. He had at one point been known as Lord Rutherford but his antics had the Queen revoke his title in a very private hushed manner. In fact they had given him the nickname of "Ruthless Rutherford". He could have cared less about the royals and their titles, and if anyone asked he would have recited to them his usual line of "I do quite well in my hobbies to live comfortably without the monarchical balderdash." He was seated in his study going over the Wall Street Journal when his butler interrupted him with a light knock on the door.  
  
"Sir?" asked Rutherford's butler poking his head in. "A phone call for you."  
  
"Well tell them I'm bloody busy," he snapped at his servant and rustled his paper loudly as to get his point across.  
  
"I think you may want this call, Sir. It is from your silent friend."  
  
"My silent friend? Oh right. Yes I'll take it." The butler brought the cordless on a silver platter and handed it to him. Rutherford picked up the phone and waved him out of the room. "Anthony, bloke is that you?" The phone chimed a beep from the "1" key being pushed. "My goodness I had thought you died. I think most of our associates thought you died after the whole theater incident. I assume you are well or you wouldn't be calling would you? Of course not. So are you looking for a job?" He waited and heard a "2" meaning no beep in his ear. "Too bad I have one that could be perfect for you. An associate of mine out of Milan .oh but I digress."  
  
Anthony was glad the man realized he was off on a tangent. There was nothing like Neville Rutherford talking your ear off. He only hoped that the man could remember the codes. From his side of the call he typed in 411 which meant he needed information and then 911 which meant urgent.  
  
"Let me see..could you repeat that?" asked Neville and Anthony did. "Well we could get together on Wednesday does that work for you old chap?" Neville soon heard the "2" in his ear. "Well I don't know when other than then I am available. I have meetings with buyers this week."  
  
Getting tired Anthony walked to the fax machine and placed a piece of paper on which he had written a message. He dialed his associates fax number and hoped that finally he would get what he wanted from the man.  
  
"Hold on a fax is coming though," cried Rutherford excitedly. He picked up the received Fax and read it. "'I need some eggs. I want to meet tomorrow morning.' You want to meet tomorrow morning? Breakfast?"  
  
Anthony slapped his forehead. "I need Russian eggs," he wrote. "Tomorrow we will talk." With that he hung up the phone and hoped that was enough to himself and Dylan in. If not they would have to wait until Wednesday and he would have to live with an angry angel until then. 


	3. The Meeting

No notes this time.just another thank you to my reviewers for taking the time to review.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Dylan and Anthony arrived at the agency. She wanted to stop by to see if the other angels had found any leads. They entered the office; it was the first time he had been there. "So what do you think?" Dylan asked. He stopped in the angel gallery and looked at the portraits of all the angels before the three he knew. He paused in front of the picture of Madison Lee. As if she knew what he was thinking she answered, "We keep her up there as a reminder that sometimes even angels go bad."  
  
"I've never been the first here. Usually either Bosley or Natalie has coffee on by the time I arrive," she said walking over to the Mr. Coffee and pulling out the basket. Anthony reached around her and took it from her hand. He loved her but one thing he had discovered is she couldn't make a decent pot of coffee. "Fine you do it. At least I won't have to hear the others complain then." She sat on the couch and watched him measure out the grounds and the water. "I do the same thing and it just doesn't taste right when I make it."  
  
The door swung open and Natalie bounced in. "You're on time!" Then she noticed Anthony at the coffee maker. "Now I see why. Good morning, Anthony." He gave her a curt nod. "Don't take this wrong," she said to Dylan, "but why is he here?"  
  
"Oh we have an appointment to see a collector. Have you heard of a man by the name of Neville Rutherford?"  
  
Just then Alex came in. "Neville Rutherford aka Ruthless Rutherford?" she asked. Dylan hadn't heard the nickname before and looked at Anthony who nodded.  
  
"Yeah I guess so why?" asked Dylan.  
  
"Its rumored that he has some of the most famous art work ever stolen. I heard that it is suspected that he has the daVinci that was stolen not too long ago from a Scottish castle. If it's something he wants he will find a way to get it. So how do you get an appointment to see a man like that?" she asked looking at Dylan. Then she looked at Anthony. "I guess I can figure that one out. Are you just going to waltz in and ask him if he stole the eggs?"  
  
"Actually I'm going as a buyer. He already knows Anthony and he is just going to introduce us. Even if he doesn't have the eggs he might know where we could get them or who has them."  
  
Alex walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. She knew Dylan was crazy about the assassin and for that reason alone she tried to trust him but she couldn't. "I don't know about this Dylan."  
  
"I do. Look you said it yourself he has some of the most famous artwork ever stolen and the Faberge eggs are certainly works of art. I have Anthony to cover me. Nothing should go wrong," said Dylan with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Natalie sensing a possible situation brewing hopped in, "I spoke with Kate last night. She's our client," she clarified for Anthony. "Since I am going to checking on the employees at the museum she made arrangements that I am posing as a visiting lecturer. She seems to think that will give me access to all the pertinent people; at least to those who may have had access between the shipment being picked up at customs and when they were opened to be placed on display. She also emailed me pictures and descriptions of the eggs that were stolen." Natalie passed copies of the email around containing pictures of the four stolen eggs: The Resurection Egg, The Caucus Egg, Cukoo Egg, and the Lily of the Valley Egg.  
  
"They are certainly something," said Dylan and then looked at her watch. "Oh we should be going." She stood and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Have fun and be careful," called Natalie as Dylan and Anthony left.  
  
"Do you trust him?" Alex asked her watching the two leave.  
  
"Yes, I think he is nice. You really should try to get to know him Alex. I think he loves her. Plus I don't think he would let Rutherford hurt her look at the effort he went through to get a cure for her when she was sick," said Natalie.  
  
"You're right. I just need to give him a chance. So what if he pulled my hair out and tried to throw me off the roof of the mission."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony and Dylan arrived at Rutherford's a little before eleven, right on time. Dylan wiped the lenses of the glasses she was wearing on a tissue and then blotted her lipstick. "Do I look okay?" she asked. Anthony smiled at her. It was all the answer she needed. "Good. Let's go." The exited the car and walked up to the door of the large Beverly Hills mansion. Anthony rapped on the door with the head of his cane. It wasn't long before the butler answered the door.  
  
"Good to see you again, Sir." He said as Anthony stepped inside. "Madam," he nodded to Dylan.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lillian Blaine." Dylan introduced herself.  
  
"Yes Ms. Blaine, Mr. Rutherford is expecting you." The butler led them down the hall and then stopped. "I must get his tea but Sir," he said addressing Anthony, "you know where the study is. Could you kindly escort the lady?" Anthony nodded and took Dylan's arm as they continued down the hall and around a corner. At a large door they stopped and Anthony knocked.  
  
"Blast it Martin, you know you don't have to knock every time," called Rutherford from his study. Anthony opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.  
  
Dylan cleared her throat to get the man seated in the read velvet wing- backed chair's attention. Rutherford turned quickly around and whistled. "My, aren't you lovely," he exclaimed standing up and stepping closer to her. He then noticed Anthony. "Had you said your buyer was so lovely I wouldn't have given you a hard time last night, Old Chap. So how have you been?" he asked shaking Anthony's hand. Anthony reached into his pocket and produced a pen and paper. He quickly wrote a note, "I'm well. This is Lillian Blaine."  
  
"Ah Miss Blaine," he said kissing Dylan's hand. "Am I right to assume you are a miss and not a missus?"  
  
"I'm neither actually. I prefer Ms.," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh a liberated type, how grand! So Anthony here tells me that you are looking for something special," said Rutherford sitting. "Oh and make yourselves comfortable. Have a seat. I am so sorry for my rude behavior I'm normally not up and about before noon."  
  
"I'm sorry our visit disturbed your rest, Mr. Rutherford." said Dylan sitting in the wing-backed chair across from him. Anthony remained standing at her side.  
  
"Oh a visit from a beautiful woman is never a disturbance after all I could never have dreamed anything as lovely as you. Anthony where ever did you find this angel?" he asked. Dylan glanced up at Anthony and he just shrugged his shoulders at Rutherford. Anthony inwardly cringed. He had always found the man's way with women amusing before but now that he was using it on Dylan he found it obnoxious and tiring.  
  
Dylan continued, "I think we should get on to business Mr. Rutherford. I have heard that there are four Faberge Eggs that are on the market. I am interested in obtaining them."  
  
Rutherford looked her over and then at Anthony. "I don't know anything about Faberge Eggs being for sale. I do know that the Los Angeles Museum of Art has some that could be acquired by the right thief. Anthony, do you know anyone who could get Ms. Blaine what she is looking for?"  
  
Anthony wrote and handed the paper to Rutherford who read it out loud, "'I thought you would know.' I wish I did. I have a Faberge that I obtained years ago only to discover it was a fake."  
  
Dylan was a bit taken aback that the man didn't seem to know that the eggs were missing. She had counted on him knowing who had them. "You see. I know that there are eggs at the museum I also have word that they are also fakes. I would like to find out who has the real ones and purchase them. Could you find out who has them?"  
  
The butler came in and began pouring tea for their host. "Would you like some?" asked Rutherford. Both Anthony and Dylan declined. He took a sip of his tea and fanned his mouth. "It's a bit warm. Well Ms. Blaine, Lillian, I could possibly find out what you want to know but the price is high. I would love to acquire the eggs myself so if I get them for you what do I get in return?"  
  
Anthony looked at Dylan not letting his concern show. This is what he had been waiting for Rutherford to do, it was how he usually got whatever he wanted and in this case it was quite obvious he preferred Dylan to the eggs. Dylan smiled seductively and leaned towards Rutherford letting her tight fitting blazer expose her cleavage. "I'm sure we could work out a deal, Mr. Rutherford." She placed her hand high on his thigh.  
  
"I think we defiantly could Lillian, I think we defiantly could. Give me a few days and I'll get back to you with an offer. Where can I reach you?" He covered her hand with his and leaned towards her. It was all she could do not to show her disgust from his warm breath that smelled of stale scotch on her cheek.  
  
"I prefer to make contact. I'll have Anthony get a hold of you in two days and see if you are ready to play." Dylan slowly sat up and adjusted her jacket then stood and walked towards the door. She could feel Rutherford's eyes on her ass and it made her uncomfortable. As she opened the door Anthony's hand pressed against her lower back guiding her out into the hall.  
  
"Anthony," Rutherford called after him. "Bring me more clients like her and I'll see you get a large commission." He waggled his eyebrows and stared at the woman walking down the hall. Anthony just nodded and followed Dylan out to the car.  
  
As she climbed in she said, "I think that went pretty well." Anthony didn't say anything. "Are you mad? Why?" He still didn't reply. He didn't know how to tell her he hated the way that she flirted back at Rutherford even if it would help the angels recover the stolen eggs. He decided that the wall of silence he kept around himself would be enough for now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie met their client around the same time that Dylan and Anthony arrived at Rutherford's. "Natalie," Kate called out waving. "I am so glad you are here. I was just about to put the eggs on display."  
  
"Great," said Natalie. "I'd like to take a look at the crate, packing material, and bill of lading. Maybe I can get some information from it."  
  
"You can find information out from a packing crate?" asked Kate surprised. "This way," she said leading Natalie down the long echoing corridor.  
  
"You'd be what kind of clues get left behind. Obviously the thief was fast he since he had only the short window of time between customs and when you checked the crate on its arrival here at the museum. Thieves who do quick jobs in short time frames tend to be sloppy."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. Turn here." They made a left down another hallway and as they came to the second door on the right Kate stopped and removed a bundle of keys from her pocket. "These are the storage rooms where the art that isn't on display is kept. The key unlocks this outer door once we reach the bottom of the stairs the security is tighter." She fumbled locating the correct key and unlocked the door. "Be careful," she advised Natalie as she reached in and turned on the light near the top of the stairs. "I was told it was very seldom that people come down here since the art isn't rotated that often; usually only when the LAMA has a special exhibit."  
  
The two of them carefully tread down the narrow steep stairway. "How long have you been in LA?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I was here two months ago for the interview here and to visit my Great Uncle. I have only been permanently in LA for a bout a week and a half," she said stopping at the thumb print scanner on the security door. She pressed her thumb against it and it beeped, "Welcome Ekaterina." Kate pushed on the heavy door and she and Natalie entered the storage room.  
  
"So are you staying with your Uncle here in LA?"  
  
"No, I have my own place. I haven't seen him since before I went back to Moscow. I keep trying to call but there is never any answer. He is quite the scatterbrain at times, the old coot but I do love him. Now over here is the crate. I even supervised it being brought down here by the superintendent and his colleague. I can't imagine how anyone stole them."  
  
Natalie looked over the wooden crate and carefully removed the lid. "Hmmm are you sure this is the crate they were shipped in?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean? It's the crate I picked up with the Super at the customs office." Said Kate confused.  
  
Natalie looked at Kate and asked, "Can you help me lift it?" Kate nodded and grabbed one side of the box; though small it was heavy. "I think they pulled a bait and switch on you at customs either that or on the truck. This can't be the box they were shipped in."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kate. "I am sure it is."  
  
"See this," Natalie reached over and removed the plastic envelope that had the shipping invoice and airway bill in it revealing another address one in Sacramento.  
  
"I don't understand," said Kate sitting on a large wooden crate that was behind her.  
  
"Two boxes," said Natalie, "Whoever did this probably thought it was easier to cover up the original airway bill because they didn't count on the fakes being discovered."  
  
"So you are saying they placed an airway bill over the one for here and sent it off to Sacramento?"  
  
"Exactly," said Natalie.  
  
"But there is no name on this one so who did it go to?" asked Kate feeling more and more puzzled.  
  
"That is what I hope Alex will find out," said Natalie pulling out her cell phone and dialing Alex's number. 


	4. More Questions

If anyone is an Alex fan Im sorry if she comes across bitchy in this  
  
story. Anyway I forgot a disclaimer when i started writing this so: I  
  
own none of the angels or characters from the Charlie's Angels movie.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex drove the sunny streets from the agency to the dock of San Pedro  
  
Harbor. The last time she had been down that way was when they found  
  
the Merkin and Seamus O'Grady. She passed the dock where the Merkin  
  
had been berthed. A large freighter by the name of Edelweiss was  
  
now there flying an Australian flag. She wondered if the owner didn't  
  
realize that Austria is where edelweiss grew and not Australia as she  
  
pulled up in front of the customs office.  
  
She got out of the car and went inside. The office was cool from the  
  
air conditioning and two men wearing the blue uniforms of customs  
  
officials sat watching TV. "Hello," she said getting their attention away from the morning game show they were watching intensely.  
  
"I still say it's higher than $1000," said the pudgy one with a  
  
moustache. "She's a fool to bid a dollar." He rocked his chair back  
  
on its back legs and took a sip of coffee. Alex made a quick estimate  
  
of his wait combined with the angel the chair was leaning at and knew  
  
that the man falling backwards was inevitable.  
  
"Nah," said the second, a younger man with sun bleached blond hair  
  
and a nice build. "She did the right thing. I would guess more than  
  
five hundred fifty." Neither had realized she was there.  
  
"Excuse me," she said loudly. That got their attention and made the  
  
pudgy one fall over with a crash. The younger one tried not to  
  
snicker at his friend and went over to assist the lovely woman who  
  
stood at the counter.  
  
"Sorry about the wait, how can I help you?" the young one asked. As  
  
he stood there Alex made note that the name on his name tag was  
  
O'Brian.  
  
"I have a few questions about procedures and a shipment," said Alex.  
  
"Well we aren't allowed to discuss some things," said the pudgy man  
  
dabbing at the large coffee stain on his shirt with a rough brown  
  
paper towel.  
  
"I'm doing an article on the Faberge Egg exhibit that the museum is  
  
opening in two days. It was my understanding that they passed through  
  
here and I was curious how the procedure for something that valuable  
  
works. I think the public would like to know," said Alex batting her  
  
big brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah I remember that. Lots of security for something like that. All  
  
paid for by the museum, but our own procedures for something like  
  
that isn't anything special. Generally we don't know what is coming  
  
in until the ship docks and the manifest arrives here. That is when  
  
we know if there is anything on board that needs extra care like  
  
those eggs. Would you like to come back and have a seat?"  
  
Alex nodded and entered the waist high swinging gate that led to  
  
behind the counter area. O'Brian pulled an old-fashioned wooded  
  
office chair out for her. "Thanks" she said sitting and crossing her  
  
legs. "Can you tell me if anything exciting happened when the eggs  
  
arrived?"  
  
"'Pends on what you mean by exciting," said the pudgy one who's name  
  
tag read Ronning.  
  
"What do you consider exciting Mr. Ronning," asked Alex.  
  
"Not the arrival of those eggs for sure. It was pretty standard. We  
  
got the manifest and called the museum. We have to call the museum  
  
they always pick their stuff up with their people, guess they think  
  
it's safer that way. While we wait for them the crew brings the box  
  
in here for security reasons." Ronning went over and poured another  
  
cup of coffee. "Hey, Rick" he called to the younger man, "Looks like  
  
the dollar bid was right she's spinning the wheel now."  
  
Rick looked at Alex, "I'm sorry it looked like Ed forgot his manners.  
  
Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No, thank you. Too much caffeine isn't good for me," she replied.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean but if it wasn't for the coffee I'd fall  
  
asleep working here."  
  
"Is it that dull?" she asked wondering if maybe that is how the eggs  
  
were stolen.  
  
"No not really. I lost a bet and have to do all the paperwork for the  
  
next two weeks. So anyway the day the eggs arrived we called the  
  
museum and they came out with their security and got them and that  
  
was that."  
  
Ed rejoined them and said, "Yeah that museum woman was a looker too.  
  
Remember her Rick?" Rick just nodded and continued looking at  
  
Alex. "Anyway she gets here with her in-tour-age."  
  
"You mean entourage," said Rick correcting him.  
  
"That's what I said," replied Ed. "She gets here with her in-tour-age  
  
and is snippy with that English accent of hers. She says she wants to  
  
see the eggs first. No problem. We need to check to make sure no  
  
drugs or contraband is being smuggled. She gets all huffy and tells us  
  
she has to check them alone. Fine, I tells her but we reserve the  
  
right to do a body search on the way out."  
  
Alex didn't say a word she just sat there listening. "Hey it's not  
  
like I wanted to grope the broad but if she didn't want us to see  
  
what was in the box fine by me. So she goes in and Rick opens the box  
  
and leaves the room."  
  
"Did you see anything?" she asked.  
  
"Just lots of straw and some paper but not the eggs. She came out and  
  
told everyone they were okay and two of the museum guys came in and  
  
took the crate and put it in the truck," said Rick. Ed snorted and  
  
announced his intention of "going to the john". They watched him get  
  
up and leave as Alex's cell rang.  
  
"Munday," she answered. "Hi Nat,really.yeah I'm here now. Okay I'll  
  
meet you later. Got it bye." She disconnected then to Rick  
  
said, "That was my co-worker. We are writing the article together. So  
  
where were we?"  
  
"The guys took the crate out to the museum truck, the woman signed  
  
the paperwork and they left. That's it. Another interesting day in  
  
the life of a customs officer," he said smiling at her as she thanked  
  
him and stood up to leave.  
  
"Just one more question. How was the box labeled?"  
  
"Labeled?" he asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Reader interest, I want to have all the bases cover whether or not  
  
we use it.  
  
"Standard AWB. That stands for airway bill-they are called that  
  
whether or not they come by sea." Alex thanked Rick again and headed  
  
back out to the car. She hadn't learned much and it frustrated her,  
  
but she had an idea that she could use for later.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie helped Kate set up the exhibit at the museum and then they  
  
returned to the office together. They went inside and flopped tiredly  
  
on the couch. "Thank you again for helping, not only in trying to  
  
find who did this but setting up the exhibit today. I don't think I  
  
ever had so much fun before."  
  
"I like it. I think that was one thing I haven't done before. Who  
  
would have thought it was so complicated for the four little eggs.  
  
Lighting, height adjustment, worrying about the alarm system, wow I  
  
sort of thought it was just toss them in the case and let the public  
  
see them."  
  
"How I wish it were so simple. Really Natalie, it means so much to  
  
me. I'd like to tell you I consider you a friend," said Kate setting  
  
her hand on Nat's arm.  
  
"Really?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Really. I've never had any close girlfriends and you showed me what  
  
I have been missing."  
  
"You must have had some growing up."  
  
"My family moved quite a bit. I was born in Moscow but in 1978 my  
  
Great Uncle, the one I was tell you about defected to the United  
  
States. My father because of the pressure my uncles defection put on  
  
him took my mother and I and defected to the UK not long after. I had  
  
a hard time as a child because I didn't speak English so that made it  
  
difficult for me to make friends. We moved several times within the  
  
US. I did learn English and by that time I was so involved in my  
  
studies that I didn't have time to make friends, at least not close  
  
ones," said Kate sadly.  
  
Natalie studied the woman next to her and decided that the angels  
  
would be her friends. She was the type of woman that would fit in  
  
well with them, funny, pretty and smart. She was sure that Alex and  
  
Dylan would like her as well once they got to know her. "You said you  
  
visited your uncle a few months ago."  
  
"Yes," said Kate perking up. "He is a wonderful man. I just wish I  
  
could reach him again. I plan on driving out to his place tomorrow  
  
and make sure he is okay. I'd hate for something to have happened to  
  
him and not know about it.  
  
"Happened to who?" asked Dylan bounding into the office. She had gone  
  
back to her place and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-  
  
shirt. "Hey Natalie, Kate," she held out her hand and shook with  
  
their client.  
  
"Kate is worried about her Uncle."  
  
"Nothing has happened to him I hope," said Dylan sitting across from  
  
the other two women.  
  
"Me too. As I was telling Natalie I was visiting him here two months  
  
ago when I came to LA for the interview and I haven't head from him  
  
since. He was getting up in years and since I came back I haven't  
  
been able to reach him. I'm sure he is fine but I plan on checking on  
  
him tomorrow."  
  
"So Dylan," asked Nat changing the subject. "Did you find anything  
  
out?"  
  
Dylan folded her legs underneath her and began, "Well we met with  
  
Neville Rutherford. The man is a pervert by the way. His nickname  
  
shouldn't be `Ruthless' but `Randy'. Anyway we got there and he  
  
didn't realize that the eggs were stolen. He said he would find out  
  
who stole them and get back to me. I told him I would get back to  
  
him."  
  
"Do you believe that this man can find out where the eggs are?" asked  
  
Kate doubtfully.  
  
"For the right price you can find out anything," replied Dylan. "He  
  
apparently tried to get a hold of an egg a few years ago and ended up  
  
with a fake. That was the problem going to him. He didn't know they  
  
were stolen and now he does know he wants them as well."  
  
Alex entered the room and looked at her friends. "Hey, what's going  
  
on?"  
  
"Just discussing information with Kate," said Natalie perkily.  
  
"So what do we have?" asked Alex. Kate repeated what Dylan and  
  
Natalie had found out about Rutherford and the airway bill while Alex  
  
listened. "Okay now I have a question why didn't you let the customs  
  
agents in with you to check the box?"  
  
Her question took Kate by surprise and she looked at the other  
  
angels. "You don't mean to imply that I stole the eggs do you?"  
  
"I'm not implying anything." Said Alex. "I was just asking? They  
  
seemed to think it was unusual for someone to open a shipment without  
  
the inspectors in the room."  
  
Kate took on a defensive posture. She didn't like being accused of  
  
things and she especially didn't like being accused of stealing the  
  
eggs. Alex could deny it all she wanted but that was exactly what she  
  
was doing. "You have to understand the value of the eggs. Over the  
  
years the Hermitage has been trying to get the eggs back from private  
  
collectors all over the world. Within the last two years they have  
  
succeeded in retrieving all of them but one. The problem with the  
  
last on is we don't know where it is or what it looks like. Because  
  
they have had so many problems we, I, have been instructed to use  
  
the utmost discretion around the eggs when they are not within a  
  
secure environment."  
  
Alex was about to speak when Kate raised her hand and stopped  
  
her, "Let me finish. I know you were at the harbor today and so you  
  
know that it is not a secure environment. Were the same two oafs  
  
there who were when I went to pick up the shipment?" Alex simply  
  
nodded. "Then you see the eggs weren't secure at all."  
  
"Fine," said Alex, "But why didn't you have another museum employee  
  
in with you. I don't mean to point fingers but right now all we have  
  
is your word that the eggs were originals when they arrived here and  
  
fakes when they arrived in the museum."  
  
"Like who, Ms Munday?" asked Kate nastily. "As I explained at our  
  
first meeting there isn't anyone else here in LA that can tell  
  
whether or not the eggs are real. What good would it have done?"  
  
"Perhaps it would have helped if someone was in the room to verify  
  
that the shipping labels weren't switched," Alex replied.  
  
Dylan and Natalie sat in silence watching the two go at it like a  
  
tennis match. They both had to admit that Alex had valid points but  
  
neither felt that Kate was responsible. It was just a gut instinct  
  
that they had.  
  
"If you want I'll take a lie detector test and if I fail then you can  
  
call me a thief and a liar but not until then." Kate stood and  
  
grabbed her purse. "Thank you for your help Natalie. Nice seeing you  
  
again Dylan." Then she left the room.  
  
"I don't trust her," was all Alex said as she watched the woman leave  
  
the agency. 


	5. In The Evening

A big thank you to Riff: That was one of the nicest reviews I have received. Ch. 6 is coming but slowly. I'm a bit busy this weekend. I promise it will be here Tuesday at the latest.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Kate left Dylan and the angels worked out sparing with each other in the gym. As she arrived back at her apartment she was exhausted and she still had Anthony to deal with. She didn't understand his reaction as they left Rutherford's mansion. She did what she had to do so Rutherford would trust her. He had obviously been a man that was used to woman fawning over him so that is what she did. She didn't understand why Anthony had given her the silent treatment for it. He was always silent but he didn't even write her a note. She knew she hadn't acted much more mature. In response to his bad attitude she adopted her own. Dylan knew it was dysfunctional and intended to apologize to him if he was there. He had dropped her off at the apartment and drove off and part of her worried that he might not return.  
  
She placed her key in the lock and opened the door to be greeted with a scrumptious smell. A small smile crossed her lips; pizza. "Anthony," she called out making sure she hung her jacket up and put her shoes away. It was the least she could do since he was always, in his own way complaining about it. He didn't answer but as she entered the living room she could hear him moving about in the kitchen so that is where she went. "Hi," she said softly. He turned from the oven holding out a pepperoni, mushroom, and anchovy pizza, her favorite. "What is this for?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
After Rutherford's Anthony wasn't happy with the way the meeting had gone and wasn't happy about his reaction to Dylan's behaviour. He had honestly thought that Rutherford would know who had the eggs. It wasn't like Neville being out of the loop when a theft of that magnitude occurred. Usually he was behind it or knew who was. Anthony realized he had to learn to accept what Dylan did and part of that was associating with men like Neville Rutherford, she had done it before him and knew she would do it after him as well. It was who she was and part of why he loved her.  
  
Dylan looked at him and she had never seen him look more sincere. "I'm sorry too." He cocked his eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry about flirting with Rutherford but you know it was an act right." He nodded never losing eye contact with her. "Good. By the way what do you plan on eating for dinner?" Again his eyebrow went up. "Hey I'm starving and this doesn't look like enough for two plus you don't like pizza."  
  
"I didn't think about it," he said. She smiled his accent was strong tonight and she found it exceptionally sexy.  
  
"Why don't we go out?" she asked.  
  
"But.the pizza." He was confused.  
  
"It makes great breakfast," she said. "That way we can eat together. You know we never have gone out to eat." Dylan looked at Anthony expectantly. He didn't know what to say. He had learned to be a gourmet cook because he didn't like going out and dealing with waiters; having to talk to them. Still he didn't want to disappoint her so he nodded that it was okay.  
  
"How about McDonald's?" Dylan asked jokingly knowing that he didn't eat fast food or eat anything he had to use his hands for. Anthony rolled his eyes. She walked close to him and put her arms around his waist, resting her face against his crisp white cotton shirt just enjoying his presence. He deeply inhaled the fresh scent of her hair and rubbed his chin gently across the top of her head. Looking up at him she said, "You pick the place."  
  
Looking back at her he whispered, "The bedroom."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Neville Rutherford couldn't get his new client out of his head. "How on earth did Anthony meet a woman like that?" he wondered out loud. Neville had always been a ladies man but no woman had an affect on him like Lillian Blaine did. He knew that despite Anthony's strange habits women also seemed to like him. He recalled the instant attraction between the Thin Man and Eric Knox's associate. What was her name? Oh yes, Vivian Wood. He heard that she met a tragic demise in Chicago a few weeks back although he didn't know the details. He was always sad to hear of a lovely woman's death.  
  
Sitting at his mahogany desk, Neville opened up his laptop and pulled up the email program. It wouldn't take long to find out who had the eggs and do a brief background check on Ms. Blaine. It wasn't that he doubted her; it was just a precaution he took with all his new clients.  
  
He opened as dial in program that a hacker friend had created for him that helped him get into the Interpol criminal data base. He typed in Lillian Blaine, Lily Blaine and several other possible derivations of her name and found nothing. Then he did a search for her on the internet- "Bingo!" he exclaimed as he found several news paper article on Ms. Lillian Blaine a young socialite orphan who was the sole benefactress of a multi-million dollar fortune. "I can't believe I never met her before," he said out loud to no one but himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex and Jason curled up on the couch to watch a video. She was glad that she worked out with the angels after Kate left. There was something about that woman that was nagging at her, maybe too many questions that she wouldn't answer. Or maybe she was just over reacting. "Jason," she said sweetly.  
  
Jason went on alert. He knew that tone it was a signal that he should be careful about what he answered. "Uh huh," he answered waiting for the next shoe to drop.  
  
"Do you think I over react?" she asked.  
  
Jason was relieved; that was an easy yes or no question. Now to wait the appropriate amount of time so she didn't think he hadn't thought about it enough or had to think about it too long. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? I think I might have today." She said lifting herself off of him and sitting upright.  
  
"Positive," he said trying to sound confident in his answer. "You are the most level headed person I know."  
  
"Thank you." She said and returned to her previous position. Jason breathed a sigh of relief that he had passed that test. One thing he learned about women is when they use that tone watch out it is usually a trick question like, "Does this dress make me look fat?" His curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, there is a new client and some of the things she said just don't add up. I think I might have gotten a little." she paused looking for the right word.  
  
"Out of control?" he suggested.  
  
"I was going to say rude," replied Alex sitting up quickly. "Why would you say out of control? Do I get out of control?" she asked. Jason sighed it was going to be a long night. He had done so well too.  
  
"If you did I am sure you had a good reason to but I know you Alex and you are cool and calm." He watched her for a reaction and the one he saw appeared to be a good one.  
  
"You are right. I think she is the one who over reacted I just asked her a few simple questions. I think that Ms Dunayevskaya needs to be checked out a little more thoroughly." With that she stood and went to the other room where her lap top was and left Jason alone to watch the movie. Sometimes he wished he had a normal girl, a real bikini waxer. Then he thought, "Nah, wouldn't trade Alex for the world."  
  
Alex logged on to her connection to the data base that Charlie had. As Rutherford searched for Lillian Blaine Alex searched for Ekaterina Dunayevskaya. Much like Rutherford she found little incriminating information during her search. Everything about Kate seemed to be on the up and up. What she had told Natalie, who later passed the information on to the angels during their work out, checked out as well. The one thing that she wasn't able to locate was the mysterious uncle and that bothered her, nagging at her angel instinct.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate moved around her apartment still fuming over what she considered to be Alex's inquisition. Her life depended on those eggs. If they weren't returned to Russia in two months time she would more than likely be arrested and sent to a gulag in the Siberian tundra for the rest of her days. Ok she had to admit that she made a few mistakes when she picked up the eggs. Maybe she should have let one of the guards in the room with her but she didn't for fear that one of the egg could end up broken or stolen. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," she thought to herself sitting on the floor next to the couch and picking up the telephone.  
  
She dialed her uncle's number but still no one answered. She thought of all the places he could be and couldn't think of anywhere. It was possible he was in his precious basement. Every time she had been there he refused to let her see what was so important. It had piqued her curiosity since she her first visit. She had told him also every time he should get a phone installed down there. He was such a recluse she worried about him.  
  
Since there was no answer she decided to watch television and get her mind off everything for awhile. She would worry in the morning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
In a large ornate estate across town a burly man knocked on the front door. A maid answered and permitted him to enter. He knew where he was going after all he had been there many times before. He stopped outside of a door and cautiously knocked. "Come," said a thin voice from the other side. The burly man stepped inside. "So report to me what is going on?"  
  
The burly man gave a wild looking grin. "They are on it just as you hoped they would be. One," he looked at a piece of paper in his hand, "Alex was sniffing around at the port. The other, Natalie, was at the museum."  
  
"The third? Dylan?" asked the other man.  
  
"I haven't seen her still with her boy-toy I guess. It is a shame at one point he was the best assassin out there. Anyway their client didn't look to happy when she left tonight," Burly man replied shifting his wait from foot to foot waiting for the other man's wrath because he didn't know what the red-head had been doing.  
  
"Then she doesn't know yet?" Burley man nodded. "Good. Very good. And Ms. Dunayevskaya, I feel sort of bad for her but victims aren't made they are born and I haven't seen a better one than her in years. That is too bad too but fate throws us together sometimes," he said more to himself than his associate. He shook himself and continued, "I want another report the same time tomorrow. I am looking forward to the progress report." Then the other man shooed the burly man out of the room. The burly man went with no protest closing the door behind him and retracing his steps to the front door and into the night. 


	6. Sacramento

Here is Ch6. I am honestly surprise I got this one finished because I  
  
had the ideas outlined and the inability to write them in story form.  
  
Ack! Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Running late as usual, by the time Dylan arrived at the airport Alex and Natalie were already there. She parked her mustang and jumped out grabbing her purse and a brown paper bag on the way. Out of breath she made her way to Charlie's white jet with a red stripe on the side and near the nose was stenciled "Townsend Investigations". Natalie and Alex were standing next to it watching the fueling. "Hey you two," she called as she approached. Natalie and Alex turned and embraced her.  
  
"What do you have in the bag?" asked Natalie taking it and peering inside. She pulled out the apple so she could see what else what in it.  
  
"Pizza, an apple and my coke" stated Dylan taking the bag back, "AKA my breakfast."  
  
Alex looked with slight disgust as the bag Dylan held, "Leftovers?"  
  
"Kind of," said Dylan wondering if they can be leftovers if they hadn't been eaten at all the night before. No need to tell her friends that though. Natalie reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of yellow paper. "This is the airway bill that I found on the crate that contained the fake eggs. The address is 222 West Madison Street."  
  
"I checked on that last night after I checked out our client," said Alex.  
  
"You didn't?" asked Natalie appalled that Alex would check out Kate, who she honestly liked.  
  
"I did," said Alex missing that Nat was talking about their client and not the address. "It's in the warehouse district. I searched through public records for a couple hours last night trying to come up with an owner."  
  
The driver of the fuel truck signaled to them that he was done and the angels boarded the jet. Natalie climbed into the cockpit and Dylan in the co-pilot seat. "Fine take shotgun," said Alex feigning anger.  
  
"You snooze you lose," said Dylan in response laughing. "I'll let you have it on the way back."  
  
They took off without any problems. Once they reached the correct altitude Alex unfastened her seatbelt and crouched in the doorway to the cockpit. "As I was saying, I looked for records of an owner. Until 1977 it was in possession of Westwood Inc. a company that made, of all things, spigots, faucets and other bathroom fixtures."  
  
"After seventy seven?" asked Dylan taking her pizza out of the bag and began unwrapping it from the tin foil.  
  
"Towards the middle of seventy seven Westwood Inc filed chapter 11, by the end of the year they were closed. The building was bought by." she said pausing for dramatic effect.  
  
Dylan moved her hand and pizza in a circular motion indicating that Alex should just spit it out. "Someone who should be near and dear to your heart Dylan." Dylan looked at her confused and took a bite of the pizza she had been waving around. "Natalie?" she asked with her mouth full. Alex just gave her an "Alex look". "Who?" asked Natalie in all seriousness.  
  
"Donald Getty and Codyne Industries," replied Alex just as Dylan swallowed causing her to choke on it. Alex reached over and whacked her on the back.  
  
"I'm fine," Dylan said hoarsely, recovering from the shock. "You don't think he has anything to do with this do you?" She didn't want to imagine that the man who she recently found out was her father was somehow connected to the Faberge eggs. "It would figure", she thought to herself. She had taken quickly to the man and it would only make sense that he was the bad guy in this caper.  
  
Alex dispelled her fears. "No, I don't think so. The factory was in Codyne's possession until the end of 1985. Apparently this is where the weapons were made. Then it was sold when he stopped making them. The problem is that is where the trail stops. We don't know who bought it and whoever bought it hasn't used it since."  
  
Natalie checking the jet's gages asked, "Who has been paying the taxes on it?"  
  
"Good question. I looked and found no tax records for the property after 1985. Until then they were, of course documented as being paid by Codyne," said Alex. "Do you have another can of diet soda," she asked Dylan.  
  
"Take this one." Dylan handed her the bright silver can with the red wave on it. "So no one has paid taxes on the property in all these years? I would think then it automatically defaults to the city of Sacramento. I guess we'll see who has been using it without the city's permission."  
  
They flew in silence each watching the blue sky when suddenly Natalie spoke. "Did you really check out Kate?" she asked.  
  
Dylan looked back and forth between the two other angels waiting to hear what Alex had to say. And when she did speak she simply said, "I did."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The same reasons I said yesterday. Too much of what she has said didn't add up." She watched as Natalie's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. "You don't have to worry though. I didn't find anything on her. She has never been arrested and has been a model citizen. So I don't think she did it anymore."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony since he wasn't looking for work as an assassin or actually assassinating anyone he went to finish clearing out Dimitri's old house. Dylan told him that she would come by once she and the angels were finished in Sacramento. Until then he decided to lose himself in the mess that he had inherited.  
  
He wandered; carrying a stack of collapsed cardboard boxes into Dimitri's old bedroom it was a small dark cramped space thanks to the heavy velvet drapes that covered the small window opposite of the bed. He turned on the overhead light which cast a yellow glow about the room, the quality of which started to give him a headache as soon as he turned it on. He turned the light off and went to the window and threw back the draperies. Coughing as a cloud of dust came from them and wondered when the last time they were opened was.  
  
As the sunlight streamed in the room he noticed the dresser heavy like the drapes. It was like most other surfaces of the house piled with papers and in this case, a few ceramic figurines. He knew he would have to tackle that but that music would make it go easier. He pushed the play button and a gently sound of a piano trombone and French horn emerged. Anthony smiled. He hadn't heard that piece of music in years, it had been one of his and Dimitri's favorites, Symphony 1: Lord of the Rings: The Hobbits by Johan De Meij. He closed his eyes and sat on the bed starting to drift into memories but shook himself knowing that he was there for a purpose and began to sort through Dimitri's things.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The angels pulled up in front of the old brick building at 222 West Madison Street. The building was in disrepair and a notice from the city declaring the building condemned was plastered to the plank blocked door. Dylan walked to the boards and tried pulling at them but they didn't give. "Have a crow bar?" she asked.  
  
Natalie shook her head "no". The angels looked around then Alex pointed up and said, "How about through there?" They looked to where she was pointing and smiled. It was a fire escape that led up to the third floor where boards had obviously been removed from one of the old broken out windows. Dylan jumped up and managed to grab a hold of the fire escape and the ladder slid down towards them with a bang, showering them with rust particles.  
  
"Great," exclaimed Natalie shaking the flakes from her hair. Then each of them grabbed the ladder and in turn climbed up to the third floor, Natalie, Alex and then Dylan. As Dylan stepped onto the rusted wrought iron platform she heard a brittle snapping sound. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her in just in time as the platform crashed to the ground taking the second floor platform with it as well.  
  
"Doesn't look like we will be going down the same way," said Dylan brushing her hands on the thighs of her pants. They pulled out their flashlights. Alex shined hers about the large room they were in and said, "I think we can cover more ground if we split up. I'll go upstairs, Natalie, you take this floor and Dylan you go down. We meet back here in an hour then check out the first floor as we leave."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Dylan heading towards the stairwell.  
  
Natalie wandered around the third floor shone her light around the large area of the third floor. There were large pieces of machinery covered with tarps and dust. She walked to the largest in the middle of the floor and looked under the cloth it was covered with. A rat ran out and scurried across her foot. "Aw aren't you cute," said Natalie to the creature who appraised her from the other side of the room with its beady eyes. It chattered something and then ran under another piece of equipment.  
  
Alex went up to the fourth floor. The door from the stairwell was stuck but with a kick she managed to open it. It banged against the wall behind it. The fourth floor was empty. There were remnants of old carpet on the floor long stained by rain from the leaking roof and what appeared to be various other fluids from only god knew what. From what she could tell it used to be the office area. Some patricians for cubicles remained but piled in such a way that they formed what appeared to be tents. "Probably for some homeless," she thought sadly. Just then she noticed her light reflecting off a glass surface, an office that looked out onto the floor in the far back corner of the floor.  
  
Entering the office Alex noticed that the boards had been pried off the window and a newspaper lay neatly folded on the desk. She picked it up and read the headline and the date. It was from two days before. Someone had indeed been there and probably to receive the original eggs. Suddenly a loud crash and a yell filled the building. She grabbed the paper as she started to run towards the stairwell when something fell out- photos. She knelt and picked them up there were two one was of Kate and the other of Dylan with Anthony.  
  
Dylan went down to the second floor which had been apparently used for shipping and receiving, and breaks. In one corner were mail slots that would have at one point contained letters for the employees. In the other were couches that had seen better days and a pool table along with vending machines. She didn't see anything that would have lead to a clue as to who took the eggs. Everything was covered with dust and mold. She felt a tickle in her nose and sneezed loudly. She stepped forward towards a piece of paper that she saw lying under the coffee table by the couches and fell through the floor down to the first with a scream.  
  
As she lay on the pile of broken boards she wondered why she always ended up in positions like that. She tried moving various body parts and decided that while there was slight discomfort in her left ankle it wasn't broken. She looked back up towards the hole through which she had fallen and a light shined in her eyes. It was Natalie and Alex. "Dylan? Are you okay?" called Natalie, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine my ankle is a little stiff but other than that just peachy," she said picking herself up off the floor and brushing the dust off.  
  
"We'll be down to help you in a second," called Alex. Soon her friends had joined her. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing that a diet couldn't cure. I have to tell Anthony not to cook such great food," said Dylan with a smile. "Hey what did you find," she asked seeing the papers in Alex's hand.  
  
"A clue. Someone had been here recently, by the date on the paper I would say two days ago." She gave the paper to Natalie. "And two photos."  
  
"Photos of what?" asked Dylan.  
  
"Our client," Alex said handing Dylan the first one. "And you," she then handed her the second one. Natalie shined her light on the photos from over Dylan's shoulder.  
  
"This was taken at Dimitri's," she said about the second one. "Right after our meeting with Kate on Sunday."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Natalie  
  
"Positive," replied Dylan. "After the meeting I went home and changed into this," she pointed at the picture. "So I could help Anthony clean up the house."  
  
"But why? Not why about the house but why about the photo. Why did they take your picture?" Dylan shrugged at Natalie's question. She didn't like the idea that they were being watched.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was much later than Kate had planned to drive out to her Uncle's house. Things at the museum, last minute preparations for the exhibit had taken up most of her day. It had bothered her bad enough before that she hadn't gotten a hold of Dimitri but now the guilt was consuming her. Her parents had always been too busy for her with their jobs and she had sworn that she would never be so involved with her work that she neglected her family.  
  
She pulled into the overgrown driveway and heard the branches scrape the paint on her car. She cut off the engine and went to the front door and knocked. There was no answer but that wasn't surprising. Her Uncle Dimitri had been losing his hearing and was stubborn about getting a hearing aid. She knocked again and still no answer but she could hear strains of Dvorak's Symphony Nr. 9 from behind the door. She gave a sigh of relief, he was home. She tried the knob. It opened easily and she stepped inside. "DyaDya Dimitri!" she called just as the booming introduction to the fourth movement began.  
  
Anthony had gone downstairs after awhile to finish up the living room. It hadn't taken him long to finish with the papers and begin on the photographs. Dylan had called from the jet to let him know she would be home soon. He was glad to hear from her, although he knew he had no reason to he worried about her when she was gone. He went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine and carried two glasses into the living room, lit candles around and turned on his favorite symphony to prepare for her arrival. Meanwhile he flipped through old pictures in albums that once belonged to his friend. He never heard the door open and the old man's niece enter the house. 


	7. The Brokenhearted

Try finding an English to Russian translator that doesn't give you the translation in Cyrillic- pretty difficult- at least it was for me. I hope you like the chapter. Yeah, okay it's a bit sad but I think I did a good job on it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dyadya Dimitri" called Kate as she entered her Uncle's house just as the first chords of Allegro con fuoco of the New World Symphony began. Placing her purse on the sideboard and hanging her shawl over one of the coat hooks she saw the light in the living room was on. "That must be where he is," she thought and started to enter. She stopped in the doorway puzzling over who the man with the ebony hair was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. From her position she could only see the back of his head. Her first thought was to run and call the police but there was something familiar about him.  
  
Anthony thought he heard the door and was certain it was Dylan; she knew where she could find him. He refilled his glass and used the remote to turn up the music. There was something about the intensity of this piece that he fell in love with the moment that he had first heard it in the Mother Superior's office when he was just a boy. He turned when he heard the footsteps stop just inside the doorway. It wasn't Dylan who stood there but a ghost from his past, Ekaterina Dunayevskaya, Dimitri's niece.  
  
She looked at him and was surprised, she hadn't seen the assassin in years so many she could barely recollect the last time. She had been young, seventeen and was about attend the Sorbonne in Paris to study art history and conservation. Her parents decided it would be a good experience for her to visit her great uncle Dimitri in the US. Upon arrival she discovered that she wouldn't be alone at her uncle's house that he had recently taken in a young man who didn't speak and had an odd hair fetish. Her uncle had told her that his name was Anton and years later it didn't surprise her when she was informed that he had become an assassin.  
  
"What are you doing her?" she asked angrily. "Where is my Uncle?"  
  
Anthony stood and looked at her, assessing her with his cool blue eyes. He had his own memories of Ekaterina. She had arrived for a visit about two years after he began studying with Dimitri. He had been attracted to her immediately; she was quite lovely with her rich chestnut hair, deep blue eyes and her British accent. She however had an immediate hatred of him. He had thought the girls at the orphanage were cruel with their taunts but they had nothing on Dimitri's great niece.  
  
"What you still don't speak? I would have thought you'd be over that by now?" she said entering the living room and standing in front of him. She hoped that he couldn't see how attracted she was to him. Years ago she hadn't given the gangly young man a second thought but he had grown up to be quite handsome and she found herself taken by his angled face and piercing eyes. "Uncle Dimitri never said that you were coming for a visit. Oh I see you poured wine, how nice of you." She picked up the glass that was meant for Dylan and took a sip and sat down. "So where is the loveable old coot?"  
  
Anthony watched her drink the wine and narrowed his eyes. He reached into his pocket to take out his pen and notepad. He wondered where she had been that the lawyer couldn't find her at the time of Dimitri's death. He wrote a note and held it out for her inspection, "When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"The last time I saw him? I don't know what concern that is of yours but about three weeks ago."  
  
"Then you don't know? Didn't anyone call you?" he wrote and handed her the paper.  
  
"No one called me. What should I know?" she asked feeling nervous not only about the whereabouts of her uncle but also her new found attraction for the man in front of her.  
  
Anthony sat down next to her. He didn't know how to tell her about her uncle. Was it better to be blunt and come out and say it or would she handle it better if he told her subtly? He tried to quickly assess the situation and decided to tell her quickly like ripping a bandage off or a lock of hair out. He wrote, "I'm sorry but he was murdered two weeks ago."  
  
Kate took the note from his hand and read it. "You!" she yelled standing. "You killed him didn't you?" Anthony shook his head violently as tears streamed down Kate's porcelain face. She collapsed seated onto the couch and sobbed with her hands in her face. Anthony didn't know what to do. He reached out and stroked her hair gently hoping it would calm her down. He had vague memories of his mother doing the same when he was upset as a child. As she calmed he wrote another note, "I didn't kill him but I was there when he died. I loved him too," and handed it to her.  
  
She looked up and took the note reading it. "What happened? I'm willing to listen if you are willing to tell me."  
  
Anthony wrote the story of how he had come to Dimitri to find a cure for a friend and someone had him followed to be assassinated. How he had fought them off but one shot her uncle. "So," he concluded the note, "I suppose I am partially responsible."  
  
"No, no, it was those horrible people who did that to him. I am sorry I blamed you. I just.he was the only family I had left." With that she burst into tears again and threw her arms around Anthony. He didn't know what to do so he carefully placed his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
Dylan didn't bother taking a shower. She drove straight from the airport to Dimitri's house. She didn't think Anthony would mind if she took a shower there. Her ankle still hurt but wasn't swollen which made driving her standard transmission mustang not too uncomfortable. Natalie had insisted that she go to the hospital and get her ankle checked but Dylan steadfastly refused. She knew that she would feel better once she was with Anthony. She hoped that he wasn't too disappointed that she didn't get there sooner but LAX tower made the small private jet circle for thirty minutes due to air traffic congestion.  
  
She pulled up out front of the house, got out and walked up the driveway. She was surprised to see a red Toyota in the drive. "I wonder who that belongs to," she thought to herself as she approached the front door. Looking at the house and saw the lights were dim. It concerned her a bit after Alex's discovery of the pictures at the old building in Sacramento. She went to the front door only to discover it wasn't shut tightly; it wasn't like Anthony to leave the door ajar. Pushing it open she entered the foyer. She inhaled to prepare for a possible attack and recognized the scent in the air but couldn't put her finger on it. Classical music was coming from the living room. Dvorak was long over and Anthony had put on Gustav Holst, First Suite in E-flat. The French horn was entering its solo as Dylan approached the doorway and saw Anthony sitting on the couch, his back to her with his arms around a woman with long shiny brown hair wearing a red blouse and black slacks. Dylan took in the scene and the ambience of the room lit with candles and two wine glasses. The woman looked up at her and Dylan gasped.  
  
"Dylan?" asked Kate in surprise. Anthony removed his arms from around Kate and turned to see his Dylan in the doorway. He stood to go to her but Dylan turned on her heels and ran out the door, her injured ankle forgotten. Anthony followed her to the edge of the drive way but she had too big of a start despite his speed, "Dylan," he said sadly as she hopped in her car and drove away.  
  
Across the street the burly man smiled and picked up his cell phone. He punched in a number, waited a second and then spoke. "Hey, it's me," he said. "The angels are back from Sacramento and found what you left. And on and even better note, she now knows." He paused and listened to the person on the other end. "Am I sure? With the way she stormed out of there, yeah I'm sure." With that he hung up and drove off down the street the same direction that Dylan went.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex arrived at her apartment with Natalie and both were surprised to find Pete there. "Hey," said Natalie as she saw her boyfriend playing a Playstation game with Jason. "Hi sweetie," he said not looking away from the TV.  
  
"Kick him!" yelled Jason.  
  
"I'm trying. I'm trying," said Pete pushing the buttons on the controller.  
  
"Forget them," said Alex unpacking the groceries that they had stopped for. "They will be at that for hours. Stay for dinner."  
  
"Only gives up a chance to try to experience what you girls do daily," called Jason from the living room. Alex rolled her eyes and Natalie laughed..  
  
"Maybe we should have invited Dylan and Anthony," said Nat as she filled a pot with water and placed it on the ceramic topped stove.  
  
"I might not completely approve of Anthony but he does make her happy and since right now they are in the throws of a new relationship I didn't think she would want to come. Maybe we should call her though and ask."  
  
The doorbell rang and Pete set his controller down to answer it since it was Jason's turn. He opened the door to find a teary eyed Dylan standing outside. "Dylan are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine," she said trying not to cry. She had gotten in her car after finding Anthony hugging Kate and drove without reason. She was surprised when she found that she had pulled up in front of Alex's place. Sitting in her car she debated as to whether or not to tell her what happened since she knew how much Alex disliked Anthony and had only recently stopped calling him "Creepy Thin Man", but she needed her friends right now and so she decided she would deal with any "I told you so's" that they might throw her way.  
  
"Come on in," Pete said holding the door open for her. Dylan walked inside in a daze.  
  
"Damn that was my last life," said Jason on the couch and turned to see who was at the door. He had never seen Dylan look so upset before. "Hey Dylan, you okay?" he asked. She gave him a lopsided smile which left as quickly as it came.  
  
From the kitchen Alex yelled, "Who's at the door?"  
  
"Dylan," yelled Jason back. Alex came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishtowel, took one look at her friend and gave her a big hug. "Come into the kitchen," she said ushering Dylan with her into the other room.  
  
Natalie stirred the noodles and then added more oregano to the sauce as Alex brought Dylan into the room. "My god, Dylan you don't look well are you okay?" asked Natalie. Dylan wished everyone would stop asking her that it just made her heart hurt worse. "I think I will be.eventually," she said in response.  
  
"Tell us what happened," said Alex.  
  
Dylan hopped up on the counter next to the sink and shivered. She felt a small splash of water that lay on the counter soak into her pants but ignored it. "She looks like she is in shock," said Alex to Nat. "Can you go get the extra blanket off the foot of my bed?" she asked Natalie.  
  
"Anthony," Dylan said and tried to hold the impending tears back. Alex placed her arm around her friend.  
  
"What about Anthony?" Alex asked as Natalie brought the blanket in. She wrapped it around Dylan as she sat there. They both waited for her to go on. Dylan swallowed hard and said, "he was with another woman". Alex and Natalie looked at each other not quiet believing what they heard. Then Natalie spoke, "He loves you Dyl."  
  
"Yeah that is what I thought too," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "I think your idea about Kate is right one Alex."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"And I think Anthony might be in on it."  
  
Now Alex was really confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because Kate was the woman he was with."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony went back in the house not saying a word to Kate and flicked the living room light on and blew out the candles. He then carried the two wine glasses to the kitchen and poured their contents down the drain. He pressed the palms of his hands against the counter and sighed. "I don't know what she was doing here Anton, really I don't" said Kate resting her well manicured hand on his shoulder, not understanding in the slightest what had happened. She thought that maybe Dylan was looking for her about the case but if that were so why did she run out like that?  
  
He turned and looked at Dimitri's niece and cocked an eyebrow in question. "She is one of the detectives I hired Sunday." Anthony gave her an expression that said to go on and she did. She explained how she had gotten a job at the LAMA and how the eggs were missing. When she mentioned the eggs Anthony wrote "That is you?" on a slip of paper and handed it to her.  
  
"Yes that is me. I don't understand what do you know about my eggs?" she asked.  
  
Anthony walked away from her through the house. Kate followed finding him in the living room sitting on the couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet in which contained a lock of red hair tied with a blue velvet ribbon. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent that was Dylan. Kate watched him with the lock of hair, caressing it to his face and smelling it. She noticed the color of the strands in his possession then put two and two together. "Is Dylan your girlfriend?" she asked. He nodded in the affirmative yet never looked at her.  
  
When Kate saw him again she had been attracted to him even though his hair fetish scared her. She had assumed that she could act on that attraction and get what she wanted. She thought all women would find it as strange as she did and therefore he would be alone. Now she was finding that she was jealous of the red-haired angel the one she had thought was kind of plain compared to the other two angels.  
  
He left Kate standing in the kitchen. He went out and got into his car he didn't know where he was going but the speed would make him feel better.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So he was there with lit candles, wine and Kate?" asked Natalie disbelieving as they sat on the living room sofa Dylan between them and their boyfriends in the pair of chairs nearby.  
  
"After you called and told him you were on your way?" asked Alex.  
  
Dylan gave a sad smile and said, "Yes. I feel like such a fool, always falling for the bad guy. Okay he didn't try to kill me but I think it would have hurt less if he did. If he knew I was coming why? When did he meet her? I'm going to go." She said hopping off the counter.  
  
"Dylan don't leave, have diner with us," said Natalie.  
  
Alex looked at Jason worriedly "Dylan you aren't in any shape to drive stay for dinner."  
  
"It's your favorite," said Jason, "Nat's Spaghetti Bolognaise with tossed salad and garlic bread. Yum!" He rubbed his stomach as though he was talking to a child  
  
Dylan smiled but declined their offer. "At least let Jason take you home. I'll pick you up in the morning to go to the office," suggested Alex. Dylan relented and agreed to that. She hugged Alex, Nat and Pete goodbye and left with Jason. They rode in silence most of the way until Jason spoke.  
  
"Do you really think he is cheating on you?" he asked looking at Dylan whose face was streaked with the colors of the neon lights they passed.  
  
"I don't know," was all she said. They pulled up in front of the condo and he let her out. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem. If you need anything, like me to beat him up just let me know." Dylan smiled a real smile at that. Although Jason was an action star and action figures from Maximum Extreme and ME:2 were big money makers she doubted Jason could take on Anthony, maybe his stunt double could but not him; still she appreciated his offer. "Thanks but I don't think that will be necessary." She kissed him briefly on the cheek and watched him drive away. She opened her front door and walked wearily inside. It was dark and she saw a figure sitting on her couch. "Anthony?" she asked. He didn't move but as she came around the side of the couch the light came on revealing the ageless face of Neville Rutherford. 


	8. The Visit

Dylan opened her front door and walked wearily inside. It was dark and she saw a figure sitting on her couch. "Anthony?" she asked. He didn't move but as she came around the side of the couch the light came on revealing the ageless face of Neville Rutherford.  
  
"Good evening Lillian," he said eyeing her disheveled form up and down.  
  
"Rutherford," Dylan tried to hide her shock at finding the man in her living room. "What are you doing here? Can I get you a drink?"  
  
He stood and walked around the couch towards her. "No thank you Lillian and call me Neville," he said with a smile, "I'm quite set." He picked up the octagonal bourbon glass and swished its contents around the two ice cubes inside clanking against the glass. "I hope you don't mind that since you were out I made myself at home."  
  
She felt violated by his being in her home but she wasn't going to let that show. Despite the fact that she caught Anthony with Kate the Faberge eggs were still out there somewhere and needed to be returned to their rightful owner, the museum. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I'm just back from the gym," she said lying, "and I want to take a shower so if you just finish your drink and leave I would appreciate it." She started moving towards the bathroom.  
  
"But Lillian, I came across town to see you," he said with a hint of disappointment. She turned and glared at him. "Could I stay if I called you Dylan?" he asked and smiled as a look of surprise briefly flicked across her face. If he hadn't been watching her so intently he was sure he would have missed it. He had to hand it to her she was good.  
  
She sauntered over to him and took the bourbon from his hand and drank it herself. It had been one hell of a day. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's your name isn't it Ms. Sanders? I had this mysteriously delivered to my mansion today." He held out a news paper clipping about the HALO rings that showed the three angels beaming at the ME:2 premiere. Dylan wasn't sure what to say she just looked at the paper. "Does Anthony know? I ask because he does seem besotted with you. I'd hate to think that you managed to trick both of us but on the other hand if you did I don't feel quite the old fool."  
  
"No, he doesn't know." she replied unsure as to why.  
  
"Good," he answered walking circling her like a vulture. "Very good. I like you. You are quite the spunky one and very lovely. I intend to help you recover the eggs."  
  
Dylan looked at the man confused. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Oh don't think I am so generous. One of the eggs on your list is the one I attempted to steal years ago." He sat on her couch and lit up a cigar. "I hope you don't mind if I smoke."  
  
"Actually I do." She said to him angrily. "I won't steal the egg for you if that is what you want." When he didn't put out the cigar she took it from his hand and snubbed it out in the ashtray.  
  
"You realize that was an expensive hand rolled Cuban?" he asked shocked by her action.  
  
"I don't care if it was. Now I'm asking you to leave." She pointed towards the door.  
  
"Ms. Sanders.Dylan, should you care to accept my offer," he held out a business card and picked up his overcoat, "this is where you can reach me. Next time don't bring Anthony in tow. While I do admire the boy I would prefer to deal with you one on one." He left her apartment and shut the door behind him.  
  
Dylan sank down onto the white leather sofa. She was dirty, had a twisted ankle, a broken heart and a condo that reeked with the heavy scent of Cuban tobacco. She sighed and rubbed her eyes; all she wanted was her bed but knew the bath had to come first. Heading towards the bathroom she shed her clothes along the way. Normally she would have thought of Anthony and his neatness but tonight she didn't give a damn, let Kate deal with his freakish neat streak. As she was about to turn on the shower she heard the door to the apartment open. "Great," she thought grabbing one of the robes from the back of the door and went out into the living room.  
  
Anthony didn't know what he could say to make it better. He hadn't meant to hurt her but she jumped to the wrong conclusion about himself and Ekaterina. He so wished that she hadn't run off but let them explain what she saw. Anthony hadn't planned on coming to see her just to drive and clear his head but he was there now. He opened the door to the condo and stepped inside. As he turned the foyer light on he saw Dylan, his angel wrapped in one of the white bathrobes. It reminded him of the events after Dimitri's funeral.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It was a mistake," he said taking a step towards her. She backed up and asked, "What was a mistake? Us? You and Kate? Me catching you and Kate?"  
  
He tried to find the words to make her understand but they weren't coming to him. Words however weren't failing Dylan now like they did back at Dimitri's house. "I want you to leave. I don't think I can handle being in the same room with you right now."  
  
"Dylan, I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I. Please leave Anthony."  
  
He turned and left. He should have known that the two of them wouldn't last. She would only see what she wanted to see in him and at this point she saw someone she couldn't trust. "Anthony," she called. He turned back to see her holding out his medallion. "Maybe you should take this." He shook his head "no" and kept walking.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Although Natalie and Alex had called her early the next morning to tell her coming to work wasn't necessary Dylan came in anyway taking a cab. She wanted some normality in her life plus she wanted to tell the angels about her visit the night before by Neville Rutherford. As she approached the door to the office she could hear Natalie, Alex and Bosley's laughing voices from inside. Quickly looking in the mirror she smiled at herself. "It will do," she thought and entered where her friends were sitting drinking coffee. "Morning guys," she said as cheerfully as she could muster.  
  
"Dylan," said Alex surprised, "I thought you were staying home."  
  
"I would have, nothing like a free day off but I had a visitor last night," she said as Bosley handed her a cup of coffee, "Thanks, Bos."  
  
"Who? Anthony?" asked Natalie. She really hoped that it was only a misunderstanding between the two of them. She couldn't believe that Anthony would cheat on Dylan and she knew how happy he made her friend. Although he didn't express emotion much she was pretty sure Dylan made him happy as well.  
  
"No.well yes but that isn't who I mean." She said flustered. She couldn't believe that she had sent Anthony away last night. He had come to talk and she didn't want to. "Why is it I always think the worst of him," she wondered silently. She knew the answer and it didn't have to do with the fact he was an assassin, it had to do with all the men in her life letting her down. She found it hard to accept that he wouldn't do that and kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. This time it was possible that it hadn't hit the ground yet but she was trying to speed it up- subconsciously. "I mean my visit from Neville Rutherford."  
  
"He was at your apartment? Dylan, how did he find out where you lived?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know probably from whoever told him that my name isn't Lillian Blaine and gave him the news paper clipping of us celebrating the return of HALO and the premier of ME:2."  
  
"The Thin Man?" said Alex.  
  
Dylan smiled. Leave it to Alex to start calling Anthony "The Thin Man" again just hours after they broke up. Actually she could picture her calling him that last night immediately after she left as well. "No, he might have been.could have been fooling around with Kate but I don't think he would blow my cover to Rutherford and if he did he wouldn't have been secretive about it. They know each other and worked together before. No, Anthony would have come right out and told him who I was."  
  
"So is that all he wanted?" asked Natalie. "To tell you he knows you're an angel?"  
  
"Actually he wanted my help stealing one of the eggs."  
  
Bosley had listened to the whole conversation in silence but now he had to speak he was confused. "Hold on." The angels looked at him. "Let me get this straight. The real eggs are stolen and you don't know where they are but this guy Rutherford wants you to steel the eggs that are stolen?"  
  
"Exactly," said Dylan. "He agreed to help us get the stolen eggs but he wants one of them as payment."  
  
"Why?" asked Bosley again.  
  
"Do you guys remember how on Monday I told Kate that he tried to steal one of the eggs years ago but it turned out to be a fake. Well that egg is a replica of the ones that were stolen from the museum."  
  
"What is so special about that egg?" asked Bosley  
  
"Honestly I didn't ask which one it was," said Dylan sipping her coffee as the others looked at her. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting to find him in my living room."  
  
Alex stood and paced the room for a second. "Never mind that I have an idea. You need to go back to Rutherford's tell him you'll take him up on his deal. He will get the real egg that he wants but the real fake one that is on display tonight. Then we get all four eggs back and who knows maybe we can find something to charge Rutherford with as well."  
  
As Alex got finished outlining her plan Dylan picked up the telephone and dialed the telephone number from the card he gave her the night before. "Mr. Rutherford please."  
  
Rutherford had never been as surprised as when the butler told him he had a phone call and there was an angel at the other end. He hadn't expected to hear from her- at least not so quickly. "Dylan my dear this is a surprise."  
  
"Just like the one you gave me last night I imagine," went her voice to his ear.  
  
"Touché, touché. So how may I be of service?" he asked as he sat in his wing backed chair puffing on his cigar.  
  
"I'd like to see you in person to discuss the details of what you offered last night."  
  
Neville's eyes lit up. That was more than he had hoped for. He tried to suppress his pleasure and said, "Fine come right away. I'm looking forward to my getting my egg at last." He hung up the phone without saying good- bye. He hoped she didn't think him rude but he wanted to get ready for her arrival. 


	9. The Bar and the Bad Guys

Here is Ch 9. I don't know when I'll get on to 10 since the rest of the week is hectic. I hate when that happens; too many ideas and no time to write them out. If I'm lucky I'll have it out before Monday. If not it will be here ASAP:  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony pulled up to a run down bar just north of Oxnard and wandered into its dimly lit interior. He looked out of place there with his crisp black pinstriped suit and cane when most of the other patrons looked as though they came from a bad biker movie. Turning on his collected assassin façade he sat on a bar stool he handed the bartender a note asking for cognac. "Sorry Bud, don't serve that got whiskey and beer," said the bartender wiping the bar down with a damp dirty rag. Anthony revised his note ordering a whiskey. and waited for it to arrive.  
  
A trucker from a booth in the corner sauntered over to the juke box and Garth Brook's "Friends in Low Places" started pouring out of the speakers then walked over to the bar and stood next to Anthony. "Hey Dave, gimme a beer!" he drawled to the man behind the bar. From the far end of the bar a heavily made-up brunette tried to make eye contact with him. She leaned over and giggled something in her peroxide blond girlfriend's ear which made the friend laugh as well. He knew they were talking about him but he didn't care. Their eyes flitted over him and they whispered back and forth. The blond stood up and wiggled over to the stool next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tambi. That's with a 'T' not a 'B' like the deer," she bubbled. Anthony stared straight ahead and took a sip of the whiskey which was the worst he had ever tasted. "Haven't seen you here before, ya new?" He didn't answer it didn't seem to matter to her she kept on talking. "I like your fancy suit, most men don't know how t' dress but you got style. Buy me a drink?" she asked.  
  
When he didn't respond the trucker who liked Garth Brooks' music, Arnie did. "Didn't you hear her buddy? When a lady speaks to you, you answer." Anthony didn't acknowledge the man talking to him anymore than he did the woman although he knew they were both there. The trucker placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other. "I said when a lady speaks to you." His words drifted off as Anthony raised his cold pale blue eyes to look at the man and pegged him with an icy stare. Normally the trucker would have picked a fight, that was the kind of man he was but the look in Anthony's eyes changed his mind quickly. "Okay man, you don't have to talk to nobody you don't want to." Anthony turned on his stool back to his original position.  
  
"You gonna let him get away with that Arnie?" asked Tambi in a shrill voice.  
  
"Yeah Arnie," said a big man from across the room, "You're not going to let him talk to our Tambi like that are you?" Another voice agreeing with the first shouted out, "Yeah Arnie, a skinny, sissy, cuss like him?" The rumble of laughter filled the room. Anthony sighed. He understood the culture of the men in the bar very well, that was their way of challenging Arnie's manhood and he knew that Arnie would have to defend himself, which meant he would have to defend himself against Arnie. He felt bad about it. Barroom brawls weren't exactly his style. All he had wanted was a simple drink and try to forget that he lost Dylan.  
  
Arnie didn't say anything. He didn't want to fight with the odd man at the bar. Something about his eyes, he didn't like what he had seen there. They were so cold. The word that popped into Arnie's mind was "deadly". The look the man had given him had completely sobered him up. He was sorry he even touched the man.  
  
Anthony tossed back the last of his whiskey and ordered another as the second troublemaker who had called to Arnie from one of the booths stepped forward. He was a large stereotypical biker. "If Arnie doesn't have the balls to defend our Miss Tambi's honor then I will." Like Arnie before him the placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder but as he spun the Thin Man around he threw a punch. Anthony smoothly ducked and the biker stumbled forward falling against the bar. While the man was struggling to push himself off the bar and out from between the stools several other men stood and moved towards the bar. Anthony stood spun his cane around and held out his hand for them to stop. They did briefly and looked at one another. The biker then charged him leading the way for the others. They attacked with a roar. Anthony ducked and retaliated. The fight was over quicker than it began leaving Anthony standing in the midst of broken chairs and unconscious men. He sat quietly back on the bar stool and scribbled an order for another whiskey and began writing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Morning Sunshine," said a woman's voice with a clipped accent waking Anthony from his rest. He shielded his eyes and groaned as she opened the vinyl blind letting the sunlight stream into the room. After he left Dylan he drove some more until he wound up in a dive bar in Oxnard. He couldn't remember the last time he drank so much probably never. When he was working he never drank, it dulled the senses and made him sloppy. He barely remembered leaving the bar and didn't recall how he got into bed at all, but he did vaguely remember a fight with several large men and now Kate's morning perkiness was giving him a headache.  
  
Anthony grabbed the old-fashioned clock that sat on the bedside table and looked at it. It read ten on the nose. As Kate babbled something about scrambled eggs he absently wondered if Dylan made it to work on time. "So breakfast its downstairs on the table and I'm off I have an appointment with the angels," chirped Kate. The word angels made him remember something about last night the note he had written. Jumping out of bed he searched through the pockets of his pants which were draped Dylan style over a chair. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for and then he jotted another note and handed it to Kate which read, "Give this to Dylan."  
  
Kate smiled at him and said she would as she left the house. As she drove to the Townsend agency in her red Toyota she thought about Anthony and decided that if Dylan was that quick to jump to conclusions maybe she should make sure the conclusions were accurate. As she pulled up to a stop light she nonchalantly dropped the note for the angel out the window and as the light changed back to green she drove off, never thinking another thing about the piece of paper.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan borrowed Alex's car to take to Rutherford's. The traffic as usual was terrible but despite that she didn't make bad time. She pulled up into the long drive way and parked the Masarati. She knocked on the door and waited. The sprinklers hissed breaking the silence of the morning. Eventually the butler opened the door. "Ms Blaine," he said in welcome and stepped aside to permit her entrance. "Mr. Rutherford wishes you to go onward to his study. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"  
  
"No thank you," she said.  
  
"Very well, straight down the hall. Same place as last time," said the butler as he headed off in the opposite direction. Dylan did as she was told and headed towards the study. She knocked softly on the door but there was no answer so tried again a little louder but still no reply. She pushed the door open. The study was deserted and she went inside. Wondering where her host was she wandered around the room looking for clues about the man called "Ruthless Rutherford". She carefully but quickly flipped though papers on his desk.  
  
"Find anything of interest?" said Rutherford from the doorway. Dylan spun to face him. "Don't worry I wouldn't have expected any less from you. In fact I think you would have disappointed me if you hadn't looked at my papers. Have a seat." He gestured towards one of the chairs and Dylan sat down. "Since I learned you were a detective I have been.how you do Yanks say it..been doing my homework. I did like the phony webpage with info on Lillian Blaine. It was quite impressive as was the information I discovered on the Townsend Agency's work on the HALO rings and the kidnapping of the Barbaker girl. So if you hadn't been detecting I would have been worried."  
  
Rutherford walked over to his desk and unlocked the bottom draw. Pulling out a file he then sat in the desk chair and opened it. "So Dylan you are looking for the stolen eggs and you agree that if I help you I will receive one of the originals for my services?"  
  
"I've talked to my associates and they agree that it's reasonable," she said.  
  
"See I am a reasonable man. I'm not so ruthless, a bit heartless at times but not ruthless but then again "Heartless Rutherford" while nice doesn't have quite the same ring does it?" he walked around his desk and sat on the corner near her.  
  
"I guess it doesn't."  
  
"Dylan-love," he said running it together like one word, "don't be so tense. You were in the room with two of us the other day and you were completely relaxed. I assure you I wish you no harm. I could never hurt a woman as lovely as you are." He reached over and brushed a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Of course she hadn't been tense last time, Anthony had been with her. She had trusted him and knew he would keep her safe. Plus she had a cover and now she was exposed. It also concerned her that Anthony adamantly didn't want her to visit Neville Rutherford alone the first time. Something had made him so concerned. What that was she hadn't yet found out. "So do you have any leads yet? Why did you want me to come?"  
  
"First so I could partake in your loveliness."  
  
Dylan rolled her eyes this was getting long and dull and way to wordy for her liking. "Okay I'm here you saw me."  
  
"Ooh there is, that feistiness that I saw last visit. Second it was to invite you to be my guest tonight."  
  
"Your guest where?" she asked.  
  
"The exhibition opening tonight for the Faberge Eggs, Dylan-love. You are working for Ekaterina Dunayevskaya aren't you? And you didn't know?" He said as he pushed a button on his desk. Almost immediately the butler appeared holding a garment bag. Rutherford nodded and the butler unzipped it and took out the contents, a long dark green strapless gown.  
  
Dylan looked between the dress and the man. "I'm not part of the deal. Thank you Mr. Rutherford.."  
  
"Neville" he corrected.  
  
"Mr. Rutherford. I think we can locate the eggs on our own." With that she headed towards the door to his study.  
  
"Dylan, Dylan, I'm so sorry you misinterpreted my offer. I was just requesting your company for the evening. Am I so repulsive?" he asked looking contrite. Dylan had to admit that he was rather good looking, "A sure sign his is a bad guy," she told herself but she wasn't about to let him know.  
  
"It's not the outer beauty that I'm concerned with," she said.  
  
"Ah what a tongue," he clapped his hands together. "Then ignore my evilness for a moment and agree to go with me. I guarantee a grand time and all the information you could possibly want."  
  
"Fine," she said. After all it was one evening out of her life and if Alex's plan worked out he would be behind bars for the rest of his.  
  
"Fine?" He asked surprised that she agreed without more of a fight.  
  
"I said fine didn't I?"  
  
"Splendid. I shall pick you up at eight. The exhibition gala begins at nine so we should have plenty of time to have dinner together before we get there."  
  
Dylan headed back out of the room. "Dylan-love," he called. She stopped and turned to see him walking towards her carrying the garment bag. "Don't forget the dress. With your hair and eyes the crowd tonight will be looking at you not the fake eggs." Dylan snatched the bag out of his hands and stormed down out of his mansion wondering at the nerve of the man and why the hell she agreed to go with him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie and Alex were in the lab of the agency going over the photos that were found the day before for any possible clues when Bosley knocked on the door. "Come in Bosley," the two angels said in sync. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"The client is here. The museum woman," he said.  
  
Alex said to Natalie, "You should go down and help her. I don't think I'll be very nice if I do especially after what Dylan saw last night. You will at least give her a chance to explain. I don't think I can do that. Plus I just found what appears to be a partial pinky finger on the back of this one."  
  
"Okay," said Nat. "I'll let you know what she has to say." She went downstairs. Kate was sitting lady like on the couch. As she heard Natalie enter the room she stood up. "Natalie how are you? Have you made any progress?"  
  
"We found some clues yesterday in Sacramento. Alex is working on them now," said Natalie.  
  
"That is wonderful. The main reason I'm here is to ask if you are coming tonight. Actually to ask if all of you are coming tonight." She looked expectantly at both Natalie and Bosley.  
  
"Coming where?" asked Bosley  
  
"Why the exhibition opening of course," she said. "It's black tie and very formal."  
  
"Is there food?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Free?"  
  
Kate smiled at him. "Naturally."  
  
"Then I know I'll be there."  
  
Kate turned to face Natalie. "And you? You will be coming won't you?" Natalie was confused. She wanted to say "no" because of the Dylan/Anthony situation but it was part of the case and she did truly like Kate. "I'll be there."  
  
"Splendid! Bring your boyfriend as well, and if there is a special someone in your life bring her a long as well Bosley. Do you think Alex and Dylan will want to attend?" asked Kate with enthusiasm.  
  
"If you will excuse me. I have to take care of some errands for Charlie." They said their goodbyes. As he left the room they heard him say, "Mama will have a blast!"  
  
"It is our job so we will be there, but Kate can we talk for a minute? As friends?" asked Nat sitting on the couch.  
  
Kate sat down next to her. "Of course." She had an idea what Natalie wanted to talk about. She had a feeling that was coming from the moment she saw the blond angel. Natalie's entire demeanor was different than it had been so she could only assume that she wanted to discuss Dylan and Anthony. If she was lucky there wouldn't be a Dylan and Anthony but she couldn't worry about that at the moment. "What did you want to chat about?"  
  
"This is hard for me to ask so maybe Ill come right out and say it. Are you having an affair with Dylan's boyfriend?"  
  
"An affair?"  
  
"An affair. There I asked it. Dylan said she went to the house Anthony inherited and you two were we on the couch together."  
  
"Natalie, we are just two old friends, nothing more," she said reassuringly. "The house that Anton inherited belonged to my Great Uncle Dimitri. Unfortunately last night I found out why I hadn't been able to reach him, he is dead." Tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't cried since Anthony told her but saying out loud brought her sadness to the surface. "Oh god, he IS dead," it had just sunk in.  
  
"Kate, I'm sorry. I had no idea that Mr. Aleskandrov was your uncle," said Natalie putting her arm around her and handing her a tissue. Kate sat upright, "You knew my uncle?"  
  
"I didn't know him, only knew of him. He saved Dylan's life with the cure he made for her." Natalie related the story of Vivian Woods revenge attempt to the client.  
  
Barely listening to Natalie her thoughts were elsewhere. Anthony had told her last night how her uncle had died after he made a cure for a "friend". He had neglected to tell her the friend was Dylan. Maybe that was a good sign for her. If he called her a friend perhaps their relationship wasn't as close as Dylan made it out to be.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The burly man walked into the ornate, tackily decorated mansion of his employer. It was a beautiful house, but the tacky gold and red with the Louis XIV furniture ruined it, in his opinion at least; if it were anyone else he would have probably come straight out and said how ugly he found it, but not to this man. "Francisco, you're on time," said his employer cheerfully to him from the shadows. Francisco didn't say anything. His employer hated being addressed unless it was to be answered. "So how is the job going?"  
  
"As planned."  
  
Francisco watched as his employer's hand emerged from the shadow to pick up the picture frame on the table next to him. The employer sighed, "He didn't do well in prison. His tough attitude was just that, an attitude. He couldn't survive in there and killed himself. Only three days behind bars. I loved him so." Francisco just waited. "And then there was my business. The FBI raided it based on the information that slutty little red-head gave them. I barely managed to get away myself. She will pay and he will too. It is such a shame to have to do this to him. He is a handsome man, the assassin. Well, Francisco I suppose we should move into phase two. The eggs are in the vault. You know the combination. Now is the time for the set up. Do it just as we discussed. I want them as miserable as they have made me."  
  
Francisco went over to the wall and carefully removed the painting. He opened the safe and took out four small bundles wrapped in burlap then placed them in the gym bag he carried and zipped it up. He gave his employer a nod and as he walked down the hallway he heard his employer call, "Call me later tonight!" 


	10. Inner Conflict

Okay I somehow managed to find time to write this yesterday evening. Corrected it and played with it this morning a bit so I think I can put this up. Where the time came from I haven't a clue. Nice fairies that control time maybe tacked an extra hour or two to the day? I hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan pulled up in front of the agency. After she left Rutherford's she went to the park, just to sit and think and while she was there she lost track of time. What she wanted to do was to find Anthony and listen to his side of the story, she decided. She was ready for that now but she supposed it would have to wait a little bit longer. Arriving a little after four she parked Alex's car and went inside. Following the sound of the angels' happy voices she found them in costume room of the basement in the evening wear section.  
  
"Hey guys," said Dylan as she came in the room, "What's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Just looking for something to wear tonight," said Natalie as she flipped through the rack of gowns in her size. "What about this one?" she asked holding a pale blue dress up in front of her. "Or maybe this one?" She held up a sparkly dress in pale green covered in transparent sequins.  
  
"That one" said Dylan pointing to the second. "I guess you're getting ready for the exhibition gala tonight?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" ask Natalie. "We only found out about it about a few hours ago."  
  
Alex turned from the rack containing dresses in her size and said, "Yeah Kate is good about waiting to the last minute apparently."  
  
"I found out from my date," said Dylan pulling out a dark blue dress and handing it to Alex. "Try that one."  
  
"Your date?" said both of the other angels in synch. Taking the dress Dylan handed her Alex stepped into the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah my date. Apparently that is part of the deal to get Rutherford to help us. I have to go to the gala with him." Natalie didn't know what to say. Alex on the other hand wasn't quite so tongue tied. Poking her head out from behind the curtain she said, "You couldn't have seriously told him yes."  
  
Dylan glared at her with the look she picked up from Anthony. She loved the angels but sometimes she felt as though they treated her like she wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp. "It's not a real date. I am accompanying him and exchange he gives me his leads on who stole the eggs."  
  
"We might not need him. Alex got a partial from the back of one of the photos," said Natalie.  
  
"Really? That is great do we have a match?" Dylan asked looking for a pair of shoes that would go with the dress Rutherford had given her to wear.  
  
"Did you get one?" Natalie asked Alex. "She wouldn't say anything until you got here." Dylan and Natalie looked at Alex waiting. The Asian angel stepped out of the dressing room and took a deep breath. "Dylan I think you need to sit down."  
  
"Why? Who did it belong to? My father?" Dylan braced herself for the news.  
  
"No, not Mr. Getty," said Alex. She hated breaking bad news when it had to do with her friends and especially when it had to do with Dylan. Even more so now since Dylan had had a pretty hard time the past couple weeks and as much as she wanted to gloat over who it was she knew that Dylan still loved him. Heck she had even started to like the silent ex-assassin although she would be damned to admit it. "Dylan, the print belongs to Anthony. I'm sorry."  
  
Dylan stood there silently. She didn't know what to think or say but Natalie spoke. "It might be his print but when did he have time to go to Sacramento?"  
  
"He didn't have to go to Sacramento himself," said Dylan softly. "With his connections he could have given the photos to whomever and made the arrangements from here to have the eggs stolen." Alex's information made her doubt everything she decided in the park. She still wanted to give him a chance, she wanted to be with him but now she wanted to make sure that he wasn't involved in this before committing herself, again to a relationship with him.  
  
Natalie looked at her friend. She couldn't believe the conclusions that Dylan was jumping to. It was possible that as Alex was saying that Kate and Anthony were in on it together and there was a third person that they needed to locate but Natalie had a feeling about Kate and Anthony that said they were innocent. "Dylan, ask him, give him a chance."  
  
"Why should she?" asked Alex. "She has already caught him with our client making out on the couch."  
  
"They weren't making out," said Natalie but Alex continued not paying attention.  
  
"And Kate claims that she didn't take the eggs herself when she had the perfect opportunity to take them in the customs office. Maybe the pictures were taken so the mysterious third person would know who to give them to when the time was right."  
  
"Hypothetical third person," corrected Natalie. "We don't even know for sure who the first person is. It might not be Kate and I don't think its Anthony."  
  
"Why might it not be Kate?" asked Alex. "Because she is our client? Have you forgotten how many times we have been suckered by clients? Have you forgotten Knox and Woods...and let's not forget Carter. He was a US marshal for goodness sake. As for the Creepy Thin Man- I guess I don't have to say why his involvement doesn't take a big stretch of imagination."  
  
As Alex finished she threw up her hands and stormed off wearing the blue gown and Natalie stormed off the other way, then realizing the exit was the way that Alex went she turned and headed up the stairs as well leaving Dylan standing in the middle of the room by herself. "Nat! Alex! Guys?" she called but neither answered. She had never seen a case divide them before. This didn't bode well. "Just great," she sighed and trudged up the stairs. "How much worse can today be?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate opened the door to the house that was once her uncle's and went inside. As she started into the living room she suddenly felt a sharp, cold piece of metal against her throat. Dylan had learned to announce herself when she came home while living with Anthony. He was constantly on alert for intruders, Kate hadn't learned that yet but she was getting the lesson by the blade of Anthony's sword against her throat. "You can have whatever is in my purse. Please just don't hurt me," she said with a sob. Anthony spun her around and glared at her.  
  
"Jesus Anton, you scared the hell out of me," she said placing one hand against her chest to still her rapidly beating heart. He just watched her as she placed her purse and wrap on the couch. It reminded him of Dylan's messy ways. Setting his sword to the side he removed the note pad and pen from his pocket and wrote, "Did you give it to her?"  
  
"Give what to whom?" she asked honestly confused. Then it dawned on her what he was talking about. "Oh the note to Dylan, yes don't worry about it," she said impatiently. Last night while he was gone she imagined all the possible scenarios that could have taken place the night before had Dylan not been in the picture. She had even imagined what might have happened had Dylan not walked in when she did.  
  
Anthony quickly jotted down another note and handed it her. "Did she say anything?" was written on the slip of paper. Kate read it and placed her hand on his arm, "No, she just put it in her pocket. She didn't read it." When she saw the disappointed look cross his face she added, "But I'm sure she will."  
  
He had hoped for a reply; a phone call or maybe a note. He wanted to talk to her. Not in writing but using his voice. No one had ever made him want to speak in all these years but her. He plopped down on the couch and pulled a cigarette out of the cigarette case in his pocket. Lighting it he inhaled deeply feeling it in the bottom of his lungs then exhaled.  
  
Kate knew he had always been moody and withdrawn but now she was interested in him it bothered her. "I know what will make you feel better," she chirped. "Tonight is the exhibition gala. Come with me as my guest."  
  
He shook his head. He wondered if she had always been that perky. He didn't remember being that way when she was seventeen and he thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Of course back then she was cold to him, and now she wasn't. Now she reminded him of a canary flitting and fluttering around singing a merry tune. He preferred ravens and the occasional cardinal. "Come on," she said paying no heed to his rejection. "It will be fun and Dylan will be there." That got his attention he stood up and looked at Kate. If Dylan would be there then he would go. All he wanted was a chance to apologize and her to accept it. Then if she still didn't want anything to do with him he would move on. She understood his body language and said, "Yes I am sure. It is her case after all. We'll have fun. I promise. Let me tell you about the dress I bought." Anthony removed the lock of Dylan's hair out of his pocket and caressed it to his face as Kate went on about her new dress.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Francisco pulled up in front of Dylan's condo and took one of the eggs out of the bag. He slipped his hands into a pair of latex gloves and carefully unwrapped the egg from the burlap and plastic bubble wrap. He then slipped it out of the velvet bag that it was nestled in. The one he had chosen was the Resurrection egg. He looked at the detailed work from the pained scene from the resurrection to the bands of gold and diamonds. He couldn't understand his employer's motive; the eggs themselves were worth a fortune. If it was up to him he would take the eggs, sell them to private collectors, take the money and run. Maybe buy a villa in the south of France but his employer was only after revenge pure and simple.  
  
He wrapped the egg back in the velvet, stepped out of the car and walked up the walkway to the front door to the building. An old woman who was coming out held the door for him. He went up to Dylan's condo and knocked. There was no answer which was a good sign, which meant he could come and go as he wanted. Out of the sleeve of his shirt he slid a small lock pick kit. Within seconds he was inside. He walked to the bedroom and opened each drawer in turn finding nothing but lingerie and socks. Finally the last draw was the right one. "Bingo" he whispered. He carefully lifted the men's undershirts and boxers out of the way and placed the egg in the back of the drawer.  
  
As Francisco shut the door he heard a key in the lock. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He went to the French door of the bedroom, opened it and stepped out on the balcony just as Dylan entered her bedroom. Laying the garment bag on the bed he stopped and looked around, something didn't feel right too her; however nothing seemed out of place.  
  
On the balcony Francisco held his breath. The order that he had was if Dylan got in the way it was okay to kill her. It wasn't the preferred method as his employer wanted to make her suffer but if necessary it was permitted. He watched as she came back into the bedroom. He hoped she would leave, go to the bathroom so he could get out of there.  
  
Dylan came back into the bedroom and began removing her clothes. She had to get ready for the gala. She was looking forward to getting the information out of Rutherford; if she was lucky he would clear Anthony. She didn't want to believe, like Alex did that he was behind the missing eggs. She did comply with Francisco's wishes, she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door giving him his opportunity to escape undetected. 


	11. The Gala pt1

Time is on my side apparently.either that or I type quickly. Once again this story isn't turning out how I planned; the bad guy is turning out to be nice and the nice people are turning out to be bad. Oh well.. Now on to Ch.11  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to get his bow tie right. He would have rather worn one of his plain black suits but Kate insisted that black tie meant tuxedo. He untied it and started over again as a pair of arms came up and removed the ends of the tie from his hands. "Turn around then bend your knees a bit so I can tie this will you?" she asked. Reluctantly he did as she asked. "We are late as it is. On the up note they can't start the speeches without me." She made a perfectly formed bow for the tie. "Stand straight let me see you." In her mind she could picture them together in a small flat in London with two children, a boy and a girl; miniature copies of each of them.  
  
He slowly stood straight and looked at her. "My, aren't you devilishly handsome," she said with a glint in her eye. Then she waited. Once he realized what she was waiting for he nodded at her in approval. She did look very attractive, he thought, in the bright red floor length gown, her deep brown hair falling in silken waves around her shoulders, but she wasn't Dylan. He turned and headed down the stairs. "Anton," she called waiting a moment. Turning back to her he once again realized what she was waiting for. She wanted him to escort her down the stairs. He walked back to her and held out his arm which she gratefully took.  
  
As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs he looked at her intensely and she gave him a big smile. "This is it," she thought, "he is going to kiss me." Slowly Anthony snaked his arm around her and leaned in. Then with the other hand he reached up and brushed her hair away from her neck. She smiled and shivered anticipating his kiss but a kiss isn't quite what she received. He wound a strand of hair around his finger and pulled. A loud ripping sound filled the hall followed by a feminine scream.  
  
Kate leaped away from him rubbing her head and looked at him with big eyes. She was a bit frightened but waited to see what he would do next. Having seen him with Dylan's hair she waited to see him claim her the same way, waited for him to smell her hair with the same euphoric expression. Instead he looked at the hair in his hand and set it on the sideboard, grabbed his cane and walked out to his Black BMW. She watched in shock wondering just who the hell he thought he was. "Why is Dylan's hair better than mine?" she wondered. Then and there she decided that his rejection of her hair only made her want him more.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan sat waiting in her apartment dressed to the nines with no where to go. She wore the long green gown Rutherford gave her and her hair was arranged on her head, small tendrils of which curled around her ears framing her face. It was almost eight forty-five and Rutherford hadn't shown up. "Great," she thought to herself, "even the bad guys have started to stand me up." She waited another five minutes and decided, "What the hell," and headed out to her car.  
  
As she was about to get in a long black limousine pulled up, the back door swung open and Neville Rutherford jumped out. "Dylan-love!" he cried as he saw her. She paused only for a moment and sat down in the driver's seat of her Mustang that Jason had returned earlier in the evening. Neville grabbed the door just as she was about to slam it shut. "Dylan, don't be mad I was tied up with business." She looked at him angrily and stuck her key in the ignition. "Come now, there is champagne chilled in the back. You can't be mad at a man who offers you 1965 Dom Perignon. A very good year I might add."  
  
"I thought champagne was a requirement for a limo so I doubt you bought it just for me." She turned the key. Instead of the elegant get away she was hoping for the motor sputtered. Neville smirked and Dylan glared at him.  
  
"Oh I know that look. Just how much time have you spent with our friend Anthony? Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up!" she said and turned the key again.  
  
"Anyway Dylan-love." he began but she cut him off. "It's Dylan. Plain 'ol Dylan not Dylan-love."  
  
"Ooh temper I have to warn you that you are twice as cute when yours is out to play." It was all she could do not to punch Rutherford in his smug face. "Now Dylan," he paused to show her he dropped the "love" part. "The business which delayed me was for you- about the eggs. Now be a good girl and come with me so we can discuss it." Dylan turned the key again and the car sputtered but still didn't start. "We are late enough as it is, you don't want to miss the unveiling of what I am sure are fabulous fakes but if you stay here with this car of yours you will never get there."  
  
"I'll take a cab," she said getting out and slamming the door to the Mustang. She reached into her black beaded bag and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Please," he looked at her and gave her puppy eyes. Then in all seriousness he said, "I am not one to beg but I would appreciate your company this evening. All teasing and flirting aside, Dylan," he held out his hand to her. Reluctantly she placed her cell phone back in her bag and took his hand. "See was that so hard. Now let's go and show them what real beauty is shall we?"  
  
Dylan sat in the backseat next to Neville Rutherford who said, "Since you are fulfilling your part of our deal I will fulfill mine."  
  
"Ok what do you have," she asked as she saw the manila folder on the seat across from them. He nodded towards the folder and she reached for it. As she began to open it he placed his hand on hers. "First before you open that I want the guarantee that you aren't going to hop out and scurry away first chance you get tonight. Promise?"  
  
Dylan looked at the folder then looked at Rutherford, "Promise."  
  
"Good, Second.." He began but she cut him off. "No, no second. We had a deal," she yelled angrily.  
  
"Good god Dylan you are in a snit tonight aren't you? All I was going to do was ask you to call me Neville. Is that too much?"  
  
Looking at the man next to her she supposed he was right it wasn't really too much to ask "Okay," she acquiesced, "you are right Neville. I am in a snit. I found my boyfriend with another woman last night. Plus I'm still getting over a nasty virus." She added the virus part hoping that he wouldn't try anything.  
  
"I can't believe there is a man out there who would cheat on you? Introduce me to the cad I'll challenge him to a duel," he said angrily which caused Dylan to laugh the first real laugh she had in days. There was something about the image of Neville Rutherford dueling Anthony over her honor that struck her as humorous. "And the lady has a lovely smile too. I have to say that is the first honest smile I have seen from you and I do like it."  
  
Dylan opened the file and looked at the information. Inside was a picture of the burly man AKA Francisco. "Who is he?" Neville handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Who is he indeed? Splendid question my dear. He is Francisco Javier Duarte, assassin extraordinaire. The 'assassin extraordinaire' is what he calls himself. I personally think he isn't so extraordinary. Wonderful chap though not quite as good as our friend Anthony but he gets the job done."  
  
"You've worked with him before?" she asked taking as sip.  
  
"Many times. Last time I saw him." he paused a moment to think."last time I saw him was actually the last time I saw Anthony; before you came to visit me with him. It was when I introduced him to an exquisite woman named Vivian Woods." Dylan choked on her champagne and Neville patted her on the back. "Dylan-love are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy," she said gasping for air.  
  
"I take it you had a run in with Vivian?"  
  
"Yeah," she said downing the last of what was in her glass. "She tried to kill my boss, Charlie. That is the job that Anthony was hired for."  
  
"Not the only job it seems she used him for either," said Neville waggling his eyebrows suggestively and gave her a refill. It took her a moment but she finally understood what he was saying about Anthony and Vivian. She closed her eyes not wanting to believe it and wondering if it was true why Anthony never mentioned it. Shaking herself away from the vision of the two of them together she continued, "So what does this man have to do with the eggs."  
  
"He is the one who stole them. Now before you ask I haven't quite figured out who his is working for. I only know this because he apparently was talking about the eggs to another acquaintance of mine just last night. So you find Mr. Duarte and you find your eggs."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the Los Angeles Museum of Art Alex adjusted her molar mike with her tongue and watched as Jason carried two glasses of champagne over. "So what are we looking for?" he asked as he handed one of the glasses to her.  
  
"Suspicious people," she said.  
  
"Ohh, so do we see any?" he asked scanning the room. Just then Natalie and Pete walked in followed by Bosley and Mama Bosley and handed their invitations to the pimple-faced teenaged boy working the door. "Hey there is Nat, Jason, Bos and his mom," said Jason who began waving his arm wildly to get their attention.  
  
Alex forced his hand down. "You can go talk to them but don't bring attention to that we are all here together," she said crossing her arms. She was still mad at Natalie. She couldn't believe that the other woman couldn't see answer to the case right in front of her and that answer was Kate and Anthony were involved in the theft of the eggs.  
  
Across the room Pete helped Natalie off with her wrap. "I'll take these over to the coat check," he said kissing her neck. Natalie giggled. "Hey," said Pete, "There is Jason and Alex. Honey, why don't you go over and say 'hi' while I take care of the coats?" Natalie could see from across the room by Alex's body language that she was still mad about their disagreement earlier in the day. She was still mad too but she didn't want this case to come between them. She didn't also want to focus on the wrong people and let the real villain in this get away. "That's a good idea," she said to Pete and headed over towards Alex.  
  
"Hi," said Natalie to Jason and Alex. Jason didn't know what was going on but whatever it was wasn't good. It wasn't like the two of them not to embrace when they saw each other. "Maybe it's just for the case," he thought. At least he hoped that was all it was but Alex had been acting funny all evening.  
  
"Hello," said Alex coolly to her friend.  
  
"Have you seen Dylan, yet?" Nat asked looking around the large room.  
  
"No. I haven't seen Kate or Anthony yet either," replied Alex not looking at Natalie but at a painting of a large mustachioed woman on the wall.  
  
"Alex, can't we just agree to disagree. I know you think it's them but I think you might be wrong. I can't explain why but I think we need to try to work together to get this solved."  
  
"Aren't we working together?" said Alex looking at her surprised. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Jason the other evening; the one about whether or not she tended to overreact. "I thought we were although you didn't seem to want to hear my theory."  
  
"I always want to hear your theories," said Nat. "But sometimes you need to hear mine too." Alex's expression softened and she was about to say something when Jason came over and said, "Hey isn't that Anthony? And who is the babe he is with? Sure doesn't look like Dylan." 


	12. The Gala pt2

I keep worrying that this story is out of character for Dylan. I  
  
would love to have her punch Kate in the face and from the reviews I  
  
know you would too but right now she has a lot of self-doubt. I dont  
  
want to get out of character though. Make sense? So here is Ch12  
  
there are a lot of ways I could have taken this and did. I must have  
  
3-4 copies on my hard drive but this is the one i decided on. (Oh and  
  
none of them have her punching Kate :) )  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate and Anthony strolled in to the museum arm in arm. She beamed and greeted colleagues and patrons as she went. Anthony just wanted to find a nice corner to stand in and let her soak up the lime light. "Mr. Hartman," she cried as she led Anthony over to a short bald man with thick glasses.  
  
"Ekaterina," said the man taking both of her hands in his own. They gave each other air-kisses on each cheek. "My dear I am so glad that you accepted the position here at LAMA. This will be the best exhibition we have ever had. It's a pity that the Russians wouldn't loan us the entire collection."  
  
"It is wonderful isn't it? I too wish that they would have given us the rest of the eggs but maybe they can be persuaded if this goes well," said Kate smiling from ear to ear. Sensing Anthony's growing impatience she said "Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is Anton. Anton this is Mr. Hartman, the curator of the LAMA." Mr. Hartman extended his hand to Anthony. Anthony didn't shake the man's hand but gave him a polite nod. Kate blushed and stammered, "I'm sorry he is from Romania," in embarrassment then led him away. As they walked towards the buffet table she hissed at him "At least you could have shaken his hand. He doesn't have cooties you know." A waiter came by with a sliver tray of champagne flutes. Kate took two off, one for herself and one for Anthony, and took a sip.  
  
Mr. Hartman stepped up to a microphone and clanked a spoon against the side of the glass he was holding. The low white noise rumble of the on-going conversations came to a halt and the head curator cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the Treasures of the Czars' Grand opening Exhibition Gala." The room filled with a thunderous applause. "Although there are many wonders here this evening I would like to focus your attention on the spectacular Faberge Eggs that are behind me," he said stepping aside and waving his arm to show four pedestal cases covered in purple velvet . Nodding his head four young men came over and removed the cloth covers revealing the eggs underneath. The in take of breath from the crowd was audible. I know that you would all like to get back to the party so I would just briefly like to thank the museums new acquisitions manager, Ekaterina Dunayevskaya for enabling us to obtain such wonders. Kate, please come forward."  
  
As Kate glided over to the side of the curator Anthony scanned the room for a sign of Dylan and found her standing near the door smiling and whispering something to Rutherford.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan hated to admit it to herself but she was having fun with Neville Rutherford and actually enjoyed the ride to the museum. Of course it could have been the two glasses of Dom Perignon she downed after hearing about the possible relationship Anthony had with Vivian Woods and the one she was currently sipping as well. As the speech ended she looked around the room and spotted Alex with Jason over by a statue that looked more like nothing but an enormous block of unformed clay. "I think I'm going to say hi to my friend," she said.  
  
"Dylan-love I'll come with you. Remember our deal about you not running off."  
  
"And remember I asked you not to call me Dylan-love."  
  
Rutherford laughed, "Right-o now on to your friend."  
  
Anthony wished he could pry himself away from the Kate who rejoined him only to cling to his arm as though it was a life preserver. She and Natalie were discussing something about what the miniature crepes were filled with and Pete was correcting the bartender's cocktail mixing technique. Bored he watched Dylan and Rutherford, with narrowed eyes, stroll across the room to speak with Alex. He wished they would turn more towards him so he could see what they were saying. Kate went to gesture about something and in doing so let go of his arm so he could sneak away.  
  
He wandered over close but not too close to where Dylan went. He could still smell the spicy trail of perfume she left behind, "Madness". He remembered its bitter flavor that clung to his lips when he kissed her neck and it made him miss her all the more. He stopped near the clay-lump statue. He could hear Dylan saying something about an assassin; he tried to move closer but was afraid that he would be given away. He could have easily walked up to her and just said "Hello" he didn't know where his sudden lack of courage came from. He felt like he was fourteen again.  
  
The orchestra started playing "Isn't it Romantic". "Dylan would you care to dance?" he heard Rutherford ask his date.  
  
"Sure why not," she said with a smile and he pulled her out on the floor. Anthony watched as they whirled around in time with the sweeping strains of the music. This was his chance. He started out onto the floor to cut in but just as he started to come close enough to get Rutherford's attention Kate stepped up next to him, "Care to dance?" she asked. How he would have loved to tell her no but despite his past he was still a gentleman.  
  
As Anthony and Kate danced across the floor he watched over Kate's head Dylan laughing in Rutherford's arms. He closed his eyes as the wondered what she saw in the man. He knew Rutherford had a charming way with the ladies and had hoped Dylan immune but now it seemed otherwise. He frowned and Kate laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rutherford had noticed the thin man watching them and had an idea as to what he wanted, and that was to cut in on his dance with Dylan. He was old but he wasn't that old and his eye sight and perceptions were as clear as ever. He had watched the protective way the assassin stood by the angel at his mansion. Never knowing Anthony to be protective of anyone except Anthony it had come as a surprise to him. At first he thought it was a one- way affection, after all he knew women found Anthony attractive but also a novelty that wore off quickly; generally after the first hair ripping experience. After talking to and watching Dylan he quickly surmised that there was more to them than that.  
  
"Ruthless Rutherford indeed," he thought with a sigh. Somewhere along the line he had gotten soft, allowed himself to be endeared to both the silent assassin and the red-head that had charmed him from the moment he met her. He danced Dylan over near Anthony. When he was close he tapped Anthony on the shoulder startling the other couple and Dylan, "would you mind terribly if I cut in old chap?"  
  
Dylan had been lost in the world of the songs lyrics: "Isn't it romantic/Music in the night, a dream that can be heard/Isn't it romantic? /Moving shadows write the oldest magic word./I hear the breezes playing in the trees above/ while all the world is saying you were meant for love./Isn't it romantic merely to be young on such a night as this?" She was suddenly awakened from her daydreams by Rutherford voice asking if he could cut in. When she raised her eyes they were stopped next to Anthony and Kate.  
  
As Anthony looked at Rutherford and at Dylan he tried to ascertain if it was really what Dylan wanted, but as he was about to nod his approval and switch partners Kate interjected, "Perhaps later." That was too much for Dylan she pulled out of Neville's arms and walked off the dance floor. She went to the small terrace that the museum had opened for the smokers. "Well," said Kate to the two men, "I guess she didn't like the idea of trading partners either."  
  
Rutherford excused himself and followed Dylan outside. She stood with her back to him looking at the cars pass down below. "Dylan-love?" he said softly as he heard her sniff. He felt bad. He hadn't meant to see her get hurt he wanted her to be happy. "I wanted her to be happy?" he thought silently. Then he said to himself under his breath, "I AM getting old and soft."  
  
"Go away," said Dylan.  
  
"It was all a misunderstanding I'm sure."  
  
"Go away Neville," she said again. She hadn't used his name the entire evening so he took this as believing she was serious and needed time alone. As he headed back inside Anthony came towards the door. Rutherford stopped and grabbed him by the arm, "Make amends with her or I'll make you sorry. Do you understand that my silent friend? She is way too good for the likes of you.or me for that matter." Then he let the Thin Man go and headed towards the bar; he needed a drink.  
  
Dylan stood there wondering when everything went wrong. Things had been going so well until Kate came. "No," she thought, "I can't take the easy way and blame everything thing on Kate. It would be easy but I won't." She reached into her beaded bag and removed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. She heard footsteps come up behind her. The last thing she wanted was Neville Rutherford's company and the man obviously couldn't take a hint. "I thought I told you to go away, don't you ever listen, Rutherford?" she said turning and ending up face to face with Anthony. "W-what are you doing here? I'm sure Kate is looking for you."  
  
"We need to talk," he said. He took another step to close the small gap between them but she backed up. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Dylan."  
  
"What?" she asked harsher than she meant to.  
  
"The note?"  
  
"What note?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Anthony studied her face and it was apparent she truly had no idea what he was talking about. He wouldn't ask Kate again it wouldn't do any good. He knew that Dylan had never received the piece of paper he poured his heart into. It was predictably Kate. Why he made the mistake of believing she had changed from the same spoiled seventeen year old girl he had first met was beyond him. "We need to talk," he said.  
  
"I don't think this is a good time. I'm working."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. Laughing and dancing with Neville Rutherford isn't want he called working. He knew how she worked; he thought angrily about how she had "worked" on the Knox case. He took out his pen and wrote, "Your place tomorrow at noon?" and handed her the note.  
  
Dylan looked it over and she felt a tightening in her chest. Although the condo had been hers they had always referred to it as theirs. "Sure tomorrow is fine. I suppose you will want to get your things."  
  
Anthony hadn't thought about that. Currently the only thing he wanted was Dylan but she seemed anxious to get rid of reminders of him in her life. "Why argue?" he thought silently and nodded.  
  
"Good," said Dylan swallowing back tears, "I'll see you then." She pushed her way past him, stood up straight and went back into the exhibition room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A short man dressed like a miniature Liberace entered the exhibition room from the main doorway. He looked around a moment paying attention to the eggs; circling each case and peering at them as though he was extremely interested. Then he reached into his cape and produced a small white envelope. He eyed the crowd and walked towards the pimple- faced young man who had been checking invitations.  
  
"Give this to the curator will you," he told the young man in a soprano voice. The teen looked at the envelope then the strange man who despite his appearance exuded an air of authority. "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked. The young man darted across the room towards where Mr. Hartman was standing at the buffet table and handed the balding man the envelope.  
  
The stranger watched as the young man handed the note to the curator. He watched as the curator opened the envelope, unfolded the slip of paper and read the message that had been written inside: "You might want to speak to your acquisitions manager and maybe call the police . The eggs are fakes." He watched as the color drained from the curators face and the boy point to him. Then he exited as quickly as he came, a glittering cape swinging behind him.  
  
Hartman stared after him a moment and whispered in the pimple-faced teen boy's ear and watched as he took off to retrieve Kate.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
As she left the terrace someone caught Dylan's eye. She blinked twice not believing her eyes. She ducked out of sight behind the clay-lump statue and watched the man circle the eggs. She wove in and out of the crowd trying to catch sight of him. "Damn where did he go?" she wondered as she scanned the room. "With the way he was dressed he shouldn't be that hard to find." She clicked on her molar mike with her tongue and said, "Did you guys see him?"  
  
"See who?" asked Natalie into hers.  
  
"A short man dressed in a white suit with a glittering cape." She said craning her neck in hopes of spotting him.  
  
"Elvis?" asked Alex.  
  
"Don't I wish," replied Dylan as she walked towards the buffet. "It was." suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a golden swish exiting the door. She took off running after him.  
  
"Dylan who is it?" called Natalie.  
  
"She headed out the door," called Alex running that way as well. Natalie upon hearing that passed her flute to Pete and was close on their heels.  
  
Dylan stopped outside into the parking garage and looked around. She didn't see him. Suddenly a white stretch limo with long horns attached to the front roared past her. That was him and she knew it. She fumbled around in her bag and found a set of keys; the spares to Alex's car. Jumping in the speedy roadster she sped off into the night after the stranger. 


	13. The Chase

I have never been to LA so I'm making this up using a handy map I found on- line. Since I'm placing LAMA near the museum of contemporary art in downtown LA.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie and Alex emerged from the museum in time to see the tail lights of the Maserati flash red as Dylan braked slightly to get around the corner out of the parking garage. Natalie called, "Dylan? Dylan?" into her mouth mike but there was no answer.  
  
"She's must be out of range," said Alex.  
  
"Who do you think she was after?" asked Natalie still looking the off in the direction Dylan and driven.  
  
"I don't know but I think its time we talked to Rutherford." With a swish of her skirt Alex turned and headed back into the Museum with Nat at her side.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sir," said the driver of the limousine to the man in the back, "some one is following us." The man looked out the back window. "Lose her. It's not the right time yet. She will find me only when I want her to."  
  
"As you wish," replied the driver.  
  
The passenger sighed. He wouldn't have had to tell his old driver that the man would have just known to lose the angel. His thoughts fueled his anger against Dylan and Anthony all the more as he thought of his beloved. "I wish. I definitely wish," he said under his breath.  
  
Dylan zipped in and out of traffic trying to catch up to the Limo. Around her drivers honked and beeped their disapproval. She followed them down Broadway hoping to reach them before they made it to an on ramp of the Santa Monica freeway. She had a feeling the driver was holding back for safety's sake. "Funny considering who he is working for," said Dylan to herself. Suddenly her cell phone chirped to life. Fumbling with her bag on the passenger seat she managed to find the phone and answer while keeping one hand on the wheel and eyes on the road, "Yeah," she answered speeding around a corner.  
  
"Dylan its Natalie. Where are you?" asked the blonde on the other end.  
  
"Just turned off Broadway heading west", she said as she passed a McDonald's and a Wal-Mart. "I just cross Alameda Street." A loud honk followed her as she cut off a black pickup truck the driver gave her the finger. "Back at you buddy," yelled Dylan.  
  
"Who are you after?"  
  
"The one who got away," said Dylan cryptically. "Listen I need to hang up. I'll see you at the museum later." With that she pushed the disconnect button.  
  
"Dylan? Dylan?" called Natalie into her cell phone. "Great, she hung up." Shrugging her shoulders she put the phone away and went to join Alex.  
  
Neville Rutherford had been caught in conversation after he left Dylan. He and the other man were talking intently about which cricket team was going to win the cup this year. "London City all the way," said a distinguished gentleman in Armani. "I wouldn't be so sure," interjected Rutherford, "I think Woodford Green has a very good chance."  
  
"Neville Rutherford?" he heard a female voice behind him call. "Yes," He said turning to find Alex standing there looking very authoritative.  
  
"We need to talk." She grabbed the older man by the arm and led him to a quiet corner where Natalie was waiting.  
  
"I seem to be quite popular with the ladies tonight. To what do I owe this honor?" he asked knowing perfectly well who they were.  
  
"What did you tell Dylan?" Alex demanded.  
  
"That she is a lovely lady and that I very much enjoy her company. Why? Was that a bad thing to say?" His eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
"She ran off," said Natalie, "Why?"  
  
Natalie's words rang in his ears. He looked around the room spotting Anthony lingering near the terrace door. "If he hurt her I'll personal strangle him," said Rutherford angrily.  
  
"Who?" Now Natalie was confused; obviously they all weren't on the same page. "Okay Rutherford let's start over," she said but he was already storming across the room towards the Thin Man with Alex and Natalie behind him. Looking at Alex Natalie said, "If I had known I was going to be running all over the place I would have worn different shoes."  
  
Alex gave her a brief glance and said, "When don't we have to run all over the place?"  
  
Anthony had just put out the cigarette he lit to calm down after his talk with Dylan on the terrace. He had just stepped inside when he noticed Rutherford stomping across the room with two angels in tow. "What now?" he wondered feeling very resigned to whatever they had in store for him.  
  
"She is gone, did you have something to do with that my silent friend?" raged Rutherford at Anthony who maintained his cool unemotional façade. The silent assassin looked at the angels who seemed to be a bit out of breath then he wrote, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Dylan," said Alex. "She ran out of here after someone." Rutherford turned to her confused and wondering how he had gotten the impression that Anthony was responsible.  
  
"After who?" wrote Anthony.  
  
"That is what we were hoping Rutherford could tell us," said Natalie.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?" asked the older man. "I don't know who she ran off after. I left her alone on the terrace with him."  
  
"Did she say anything?" asked Anthony in writing and handing the note to Natalie.  
  
"Just something about a man in a white suit with a gold cape," replied Natalie.  
  
"Elvis?" asked Rutherford jokingly. Alex gave the man an evil look although that had been her question to Dylan. Something about that description reminded Anthony of someone he couldn't put his finger on and just as he was about to remember he lost the information again thanks to a woman's voice loudly yelling, "Positive!" They all looked over at Kate who was gesturing wildly to the curator.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The pimple faced teen walked up to Kate who was discussing the bizarre rare paintings of Rasputin with a dour, blue haired old woman. "Ms Dunayevskaya?" he said timidly while trying to get a glimpse down her cleavage. The women went on talking not hearing the young man next to them. "Ms. Dunayevskaya?" he said again a bit louder. She looked at the boy and smiled. A red blush crept up his neck turning his face scarlet.  
  
"Yes, Ted is it?" she said reading the stick on "my name is." name tag he wore.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Uh Ms. Dunay." he began but Kate interrupted him. "Just Kate please." "Okay.Ms. Kate the curator, Mr. Hartman wants to talk to ya."  
  
"Tell him I will be right there," she said dismissively and returned to her conversation with the dour woman.  
  
"Uh." the teen stumbled, "Uh.Ms Kate he said it was like really important and that I shouldn't leave you alone until you talked to him." Kate flashed her smile at the woman and excused herself. As she and Ted walked over to the curator she said, "This better be important." She was shocked to see Mr. Hartman perspiring and dabbing at his receding hairline with a white handkerchief.  
  
"Mr. Hartman, are you alright?" she said taking him by the arm and leading him to a chair.  
  
"No Kate, I am not alright I received this note from someone who was here tonight and I wish to know if there is any truth to it." He held out the note for her inspection. She felt faint; someone knew that the eggs were fakes. She couldn't admit it yet, not there. She would tell Mr. Hartman in the morning and have the angels at her side. If she told him now, tonight it would cause undue attention to the fact they were missing and more than likely be in the newspaper by morning. She could even imagine it making international headlines and the Russians sending in their own officers. "No," she decided, "I'll deny it." "Mr. Hartman it must be some kind of sick joke, a prank. The eggs are perfect as they have been since they arrived here at the museum." She told herself it was the truth. They were the same eggs that had arrived at the museum. It was only a small white lie in the fact that she never said that they were the originals.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't need to call the insurance agency for this or Mr. Petrov?"  
  
"Positive," she said not missing the implied threat of contacting the head curator at the Hermitage. She hoped that she spoke with enough confidence to reassure her boss.  
  
"Absolutely positive?"  
  
"Positive," she said again although much louder than anticipated. It was that "positive" that attracted the attention of the angels, Anthony and Rutherford.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan rounded another corner, she had the idea that they were doubling back but a fire truck pulled in front of her and she lost sight of him. She drove the streets of downtown LA for a few more minutes hoping to spot the long white vehicle then stopped. She slammed her fists against the steering wheel in frustration. She knew it had to be him, but why? Was it possible he was just a guest on the list? She hadn't seen him when she arrived and with what he was wearing she was sure either she or one of the other angels would have seen him.  
  
She seemed to be filled with too many questions and not enough answers. Then it occurred to her maybe Rutherford had given her the answer in the form of an assassin named Francisco Javier Duarte. She had wondered why an assassin would be used to steel the eggs and now she knew. "Because the man had connections to the best of them," she said out loud. She threw the car into reverse and headed back to the museum. Finally something was making sense to her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate was pleased that the curator believed her. She didn't want to have to deal with the police and if they were called in they would have to find another expert and she was sure that Hartman would have requested that Petrov be flown in. A waiter walked by and she grabbed a glass off the tray, gulped it down and took another. She looked at Anthony who arched an eyebrow at her as he arrived at her side. "It's been a tough evening," she snapped at him.  
  
"What happened," asked Natalie.  
  
Kate was about to speak she noticed Rutherford lingering off to the side of the group. "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"Neville Rutherford at your service," he said with an exaggerated bow. "You might remember me from earlier when you declined my request to cut in." She remembered him. He had been dancing with Dylan but why he was there sticking his nose into her business. She looked between the two angels and said, "I'd rather speak somewhere private, my office perhaps?"  
  
"Sure let's go," said Natalie. Kate was a little surprised at the quick agreement and led them towards the exit. "Wait a minute. If we all leave at once its sure to draw attention."  
  
"We don't know where your office is," said Rutherford. Kate gave him an angry look wondering what he had to do with this case. She said to Natalie, "You remember where my office is right?" Natalie nodded. "Good. Then Anthony and I will go and in five minutes or so you bring Alex and him," she pointedly looked at Rutherford, "along as well." She reached for Anthony's arm but he stepped away and wrote a note. Handing her the slip of paper he walked over to the door Kate unfolded, read it then threw it in a small trash receptacle. "Fine Alex, then you come with me . Anton should you chose to join us my office is on the third floor." The two women walked off together and Natalie and Rutherford waited.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan took the elevator back to the museum entry level. Her eyes shone with excitement and determination, she had a suspect and now all they had to do was prove that he did it. As she stepped out of the elevator she ran into Anthony standing there smoking a cigarette. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him regardless of what had been said earlier.  
  
He noticed her smile and put out the cigarette as he felt his heart stop and he stepped in front of her. "You need to move I have to talk to Alex and Nat." He shook his head. "Anthony, let me by I have to tell them what I found out." He shook his head again and took a breath then said, "They went to Kate's office." Her smiled changed to a look of concern, "Did something happen?"  
  
"Whoever you went after found out about the eggs," he said.  
  
"That is because I think he is the one who stole them. Let's go." She said and they began to climb the stairs. 


	14. Discoveries

I think this is much better than the last chapter in everyway. I didn't like the work I did on the last one at all. Anyway. I've left enough clues. I hope everyone enjoys reading it and please, please review. Thanks! As for the villain I always have pictured him sort of as a cross between Elvis and Rudolph Moshammer only evil. If you don't know who Moshammer is look him up. You are on the interenet (  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony and Dylan entered Kate's office on the third floor. Dylan was a surprised that Rutherford was there as well as the angels, and Kate looked surprised to see her practically arm and arm with Anthony. "Dylan," cried Natalie upon seeing her friend, "Are you okay? Who were you following?"  
  
Dylan looked at Anthony and said, "The Chief".  
  
"Who is he? Why does he want to ruin my career?" asked Kate fighting to hold back tears. She invested everything into her job and moving to California now it looked like some stranger was going to have her sent to prison and she wanted to know why.  
  
"The Chief," said Dylan, "Is an.I guess you could call him an outsourcer for assassins. He employees them like a factory would hire workers. Or at least he did. We had the FBI go in a couple weeks ago and break up his operation. They caught eleven of his permanent employees but the Chief has more. The FBI was hoping that they could catch him as well and that he would help them and Interpol uncover several others but he somehow got away. Last we heard there were no leads on where he had gone and now he turns up here."  
  
"Are you sure it was him?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Pretty sure. He had a different car. Last time he had a black limo but this time it was white with long horn cattle horns on the front and one of those obnoxious horns that play "Dixieland". I know it's not a positive ID but I'm sure it was him."  
  
"Still why does he want to ruin me?" Kate whined.  
  
"That we don't know but I'm sure we will find out," said Natalie trying to reassure her.  
  
"What we need to do is find an assassin by the name of Francisco Duarte," said Dylan. "Rutherford said that his contact told him Duarte stole the eggs. I think if we find him he will lead us to the Chief."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rutherford dropped Dylan off at her condo a little after midnight. She was exhausted and the alcohol in her system was starting to make her even sleepier. "Funny", she thought as she fumbled with the lock, "I can drink a two hundred pound Mongolian under the table but a couple of glasses of champagne go right to my head." As she opened the door and stepped into the stark white living room she was hit with memories of Anthony. She remembered making love with him on the snowy alpaca throw rug. When she had come back from chasing the Chief, having Anthony at her side was like before. She had missed that feeling.  
  
She sighed and went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed, she didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant the day was over and in the morning she was expecting Anthony to come by and pick up his things, she felt like an era, albeit brief, was over and she wasn't ready for that.. "Might as well make it quick and as painless as possible," she thought and got up to find a cardboard box. She walked around the room placing various things of his in the box, a CD of opera by Wagner, the book he had been reading, his biker boots and helmet. She smiled as she remembered racing him at the coal bowl. Then she sat down near the dresser and opened the drawer he had taken as his own. Picking up the immaculately folded socks and boxers; she placed them in a neat stack on the floor. Then she saw it, a small flash of royal purple hidden under a folded t-shirt. She lifted the shirt out of the drawer and reached inside for the velvet bag. She could feel a small yet heavy object inside and carefully untied the golden cord that held the bag closed. As she peered inside a gasp escaped her throat. Inside the bag was the Resurrection egg.  
  
Dylan didn't want to believe it. Once again things weren't making sense if the Chief had stolen the eggs then why was one of them in Anthony's drawer. In her mind she could hear Alex's voice saying, "Dylan, the print belongs to Anthony." "It has to be another fake," she thought and realized the only way to find out would be to take it to Kate. She stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly got dressed. She retied the bag with the gold cord and slipped it inside of her purse. Then she headed back out into the night to Dimitri's house to find out what was going on.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rutherford went home after he dropped Dylan off dismissing the driver's services for the evening. Then he went to the garage and climbed into his Mercedes-C class sedan. He drove the streets of Beverly Hills until he arrived at a large plantation style home surrounded by an imposing wall. The gate was closed which didn't surprise him. As he pressed the button for his power window the tinted glass pane slid slowly down and he reached and pushed the buzzer on the intercom with his thumb.  
  
"Yes," said the voice of the person answering.  
  
"I'm here to see him. It's Rutherford." The gate slid open with a slight hiss and he drove the car through. As he pulled up in front of the house he could hear the yapping yorkies inside. The front door swung open and Rutherford cringed. He hated the man's ornate eccentricity, an example of which was the scantily dressed muscle bound bodyguard that greeted him. "To each his own," he supposed and wondered if the man was straight if he would have nubile nymphets instead.  
  
"Mr. Rutherford," the muscular man grunted, "follow me." Without another option he followed the man in the golden Speedo and was led into the same room in which Francisco had all his meetings with the Chief. "He will be with you in a minute." The bodyguard left the room shutting the double mahogany doors behind him. Neville paced the room and glanced periodically at his watch. A large Elvis, with a curled lip on black velvet stared at him from above the fireplace. After making him wait close to twenty minutes the Chief appeared.  
  
"Neville," he cried cheerily and taking a seat behind the large heavy wood desk, "to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"I'm curious as to why you went to the museum tonight. I have everything under control. The angel has a broken heart and from what I can tell Anthony and the museum woman are the prime suspects."  
  
"Why? Who are you to ask me why?" snapped the Chief.  
  
"I am the man who is helping you that is who I am," yelled Rutherford. The Chief might have intimidated many a person but he wasn't one to be intimidated.  
  
"You" yelled the Chief standing and straightening himself to his full five feet two inches tall, "are a man who slept with a sixteen year old girl and doesn't need the publicity. Where do you think your standing in the community would be if they knew you killed her?" As he calmed down he lowered his voice, "Yes Neville, I know it was an accident but either way you end up in prison. I don't think a man like you would like that very much. Would you? No, women there especially silicon enhanced sixteen year olds."  
  
The color had drained from Rutherford's face. He remembered all too well why he was helping the smarmy little man. The girl had a seizure of some sort and died during intercourse, but he hadn't known she was sixteen and he had to get rid of the body. Looking back he realized he had panicked but that didn't fix the situation he was in, indebted to the Chief for his help. He hated the thought of what the man was doing to Dylan and although he didn't realize it he hoped he could redeem himself for what he had done to the girl by helping the red-haired angel. "Maybe I'll turn myself in and take you with me," said Rutherford a lot more confidently than he felt.  
  
"Go ahead," said the Chief with an insane laugh. "They will want a body for proof and I don't think they will find one even if the dredge up the pacific between LA and Catalina. I'm sure the sharks have eaten it by now. Do what you are told and finish the job. As for your question I'll be kind this time and answer it. I was there because when this breaks open I want it to be public. What fun is this kind of game unless everyone knows? Go home get some sleep."  
  
Rutherford turned to leave the room but the Chief called him back, "Neville?" He turned and found himself impaled on a long rapier that the Chief held in his hand. "On second thought don't go home just yet." A scarlet blossom of blood flowered on his shirt and a warm trickle ran down over his rib cage. He could feel it slithering down into the waistband of his pants. Rutherford was going into shock. "Don't worry; you're not going to die. This is just part of the game," were the last words Rutherford heard as he slowly dropped to his knees and passed out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony paced his bedroom in the old house. Smoke circled his head like a halo from the cigarette he puffed on as he wondered what the Chief's involvement could be. The fact that he made himself so visible was a clear sign he wanted them to know he was still out there but why the eggs? They were flashy enough for the Chief's taste but from what he knew of the man, he was not a collector.  
  
Kate had just fallen asleep on the couch reading a newsletter from the Smithsonian when Dylan knocked on the door. She stirred slightly at the disruption and rolled over, the letter fluttered to the floor. Dylan knocked again a little harder and Kate awakened and wondered why Anthony didn't answer, then assumed he was asleep. Groggily she tightened her robe around herself and went peeped through the narrow window to the side. Seeing Dylan her first thought was she had come to make up with Anthony and she was reluctant to open the door. Dylan knocked again and Kate made out her muffled voice saying, "Kate, open up we have to talk."  
  
Rolling her eyes she fumbled with the lock but didn't unhook the chain. Through the cracked door she said, "Go away Dylan, you'll see him in the morning," and closed the door again. Dylan pounded this time. Finally Kate threw open the door and said, "Maybe you didn't hear me but it's nearly two am. You will see Anton in the morning." And as an afterthought she added. "Oh and he doesn't want you anymore by the way."  
  
Dylan narrowed her eyes and thought, "Bitch!" but she didn't say that. Somehow she managed to retain her temper and not let her personal feelings get in the way, it was a case after all and Charlie's reputation was affected by what they did or said. "Listen Kate, I actually came here to talk to you."  
  
"Tomorrow Dylan, please go home to your lonely bed and leave us be," said Kate tiredly. She found she enjoyed messing with the angels emotions but she was sleepy and hoped that she could sneak into Anthony's bed.  
  
Anthony stood at the top of the stairs listening to the women below. He made his way to the door and reaching over Kate's head pushed the door shut, unlocked the chain, and opened it again. Kate glared at him as he let the angel inside. "Thanks," said Dylan giving him a small smile. He just nodded to her. "I really am sorry I'm disturbing you," she said taking in Kate in her nightgown and robe while Anthony was still fully dressed minus the bow tie. "But I thought you would like to see this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Kate very put out.  
  
Dylan slipped her hand into her purse and brought out the purple velvet bag. "This. Oh and here," she handed Kate a pair of latex gloves, "put these on."  
  
"My God," said Kate upon seeing the bag. She was so shocked she didn't think twice about Dylan's request for gloves and slipped them on without complaint. "Where did you get this?" she asked sliding the egg out of the bag. She turned it over in her hands.  
  
"I don't want to say until you tell me if it's real or not and I take it back to the agency and have it checked for prints." Dylan watched Anthony's face for any sign of recognition or surprise and saw none, not that she expected to. "So, is it real?"  
  
Kate nodded. She was speechless. All the markings were there and correct; MP for the artist Michael Perchin and the crossed anchors to signify it was made in St. Petersburg and the small scratch that supposedly happened when Czar Nicholas' son Alexi dropped it. She had never been so happy in her whole life. Finally she said, "Yes, oh yes it is real. It's wonderfully, perfectly real. I am sorry I treated you badly when you showed up tonight. It's really the Resurrection egg." Dylan wouldn't have been surprised if she hugged and kissed it. "I'll take this to the museum tomorrow and swap it for the fake."  
  
"Not so fast, it has to be checked for clues. I need to take it back." Dylan held out the velvet bag for Kate to place the egg back in. Hesitantly Kate complied and said, "When will you be doing the exam? I want to be there."  
  
"I'll call Alex and Natalie and set it up for first thing in the morning, nine o'clock?"  
  
"Fine I'll be there. I am so excited. I doubt I can get to sleep," squealed Kate as she ran up the stairs leaving Dylan alone with Anthony.  
  
The two of them looked at each other. "So," Dylan said awkwardly, "I guess we will have to postpone picking up the rest of your things until later today." He reached out and touched her hair. "Please don't," she said sadly. He nodded then said softly, "We really need to talk, just the two of us." She looked so unhappy all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her close. "I know we do but not now. When you come by later." She picked up the bag the egg was in and put it in her purse, gave him a brief smile and went out the door.  
  
She sat in her car for a moment and rested her head on the steering wheel. "Why can't I just move on?" she asked herself but she knew the answer she didn't want to move on, she still loved him. Regardless of Kate's arrogant attitude when she arrived it was obvious they hadn't done anything. She smiled recalling how she and Anthony would rip each other's clothes off the moment they had the condo door shut. Okay she corrected herself, she would be ripping and he would be as contained as ever, still the fact that he was dressed when she arrived and Kate had obviously been asleep gave her a glimmer of hope. Maybe their relationship could be salvaged.  
  
It was three am by the time Dylan got home. She crawled into her bed fully dressed and slept fitfully until six when her phone rang. Rolling over she picked up the receiver and slapped her forehead, she forgot to call the angels about the egg. "Dylan its Natalie," said the voice from the other end.  
  
"Nat it's." she looked at the clock, "six a.m. What's going on?"  
  
"It's Rutherford. He was found in a back ally almost dead, he had the office number on him so the hospital called and the phone was forwarded to me. Alex and I are there now."  
  
"How is he? What happened?" asked Dylan concerned. She truly had begun to like the man.  
  
"He is critical but they expect him to pull through. He lost a lot of blood; someone stabbed him through the shoulder with a rapier." At Natalie's words Dylan dropped the receiver and prayed that Anthony wasn't responsible. 


	15. Evidence

*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rutherford lay bleeding on the floor of the Chief's office. His breathing was rapid but his heart slow. Reaching over and picking up the receiver of the phone the Chief pressed star-2. The phone rang and was answered on the third ring. "Francisco darling," he cooed, "I need your help with something can you come here right away?" He listened a moment then said, "No dearest not that kind of help but help on my little project. I'll explain when you get here. Ta-ta."  
  
Francisco learned quickly to jump and ask how high when the Chief wanted something. One brief lesson resulting in him losing the tip of his left index finger was enough for him never to forget. He zipped through the semi- deserted streets of LA and past the quiet pristine yards of the Beverly Hills aristocrats to the residence of the Chief. The body guard let him in and led him to the office where the Chief was seated and waiting. He looked over at the man who he had begun to think of as "el pequeño rey" or the little king and at the bloody body on the floor. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
The chief gave him a smiled that chilled the assassin to the bone. "In my garage you will find a black BMW z-4 convertible. You will take this man put him inside and drive him somewhere. Any where and leave his body to be found. You will also take this." The Chief held up the blood covered rapier gingerly with a lace handkerchief. You will fix it like you did the pictures and drop it somewhere else, not too far from the body."  
  
"Si, Jefe" replied Francisco.  
  
"Oh and Francisco here is the most important thing, make sure you are seen but not clearly. Have Del help you get him into the car," said the Chief looking at Rutherford body, "He looks quite heavy." Francisco grabbed the man's feet leaving the bodyguard Dell to deal with the messy torso and they carried out to the car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony tried to sleep after Dylan left and found he couldn't. Too many thoughts rumbled around in his mind like thunder clouds; thoughts about their relationship, Kate, and mostly about the eggs. Dylan hadn't said how she came across the egg that was in her possession and that bothered him. He didn't know why but something seemed off. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and shirt he went out to his car. Speed, high velocity always made him feel better and in this case really needed it. Maybe it would drive the problems out of his mind or at least help him find out when he suddenly had them.  
  
The slamming door woke Kate from her glorious dream. She dreamt that she had recovered all the eggs by herself and that it was Dylan who had stolen them. The best part however was that she dreamt that Anthony had lost all interest in the angel when he found out she had been the one behind it the whole time and decided that he wanted to be with her instead of Dylan. She got out of bed and opened the door to her bedroom. "Anton?" she called. There was no reply. She glanced at the clock and wondered where he could have gone at 2:30 in the morning. Shrugging her shoulders she went back to bed and hoped that he wasn't after Dylan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan picked the briefly forgotten receiver back up and placed it to her ear. Her mind buzzed wondering how Anthony could have done it. She didn't think he did but she couldn't be sure. "Sorry, I'm still here. Nat?"  
  
"Yeah Dylan?"  
  
"We need to meet Kate at the office today at nine. I was going to call you last night when I got home but I fell asleep." Fell asleep was an understatement she thought, passed out was more like it. She couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. The stress of the case and her relationship was starting to take its toll on her.  
  
"Why?" was all that Natalie asked. She sounded as exhausted as Dylan felt.  
  
"I found one of the eggs. I took it to Kate last night and she said it was real."  
  
Natalie excitedly asked, "Dylan where? When?" Dylan rubbed her temples. She didn't want to answer those questions, not yet. It would be too easy for them, especially Alex to believe that it was Anthony. Now in light of Rutherford in the hospital with a sword wound she was having it hard time believing it wasn't Anthony herself. "I'll tell you everything later. Just let Alex know I need her to run a check for prints on the egg. Maybe that will get us closer to the person who did this."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Nat.  
  
"I'll be over there," Dylan looked at her watch, "in about thirty minutes. Is that okay?"  
  
"I think it would be better if you took Bosley and Max to scour the area where Rutherford was found rather than wait here for any news on his condition. Maybe find some clues."  
  
Dylan nodded then realized that she couldn't be seen through the phone. "Sure, are they with you?" Natalie informed her they were and she hung up the phone. She wondered why she agreed to go with Bosley and Max. It was a good plan she knew that, it was she wanted to be there when the print results came back. She wanted to know if Anthony's were on the egg. Making sure the egg was still safe and sound in her purse she grabbed her things and headed over to the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony drove all night. It was six when he pulled into the driveway of the old house. As soon as he stepped inside Kate popped out from the kitchen and threw her arms around him crying that she was worried, how could he do that to her, why couldn't he call. He pulled back out of her arms taking a lock of her silken chestnut hair with him. "Ow! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she asked rubbing the now bald patch. Anthony just glared at her and threw the hair in the small dust bin next to the sideboard. On his ride he realized that his problems with Dylan started because of Kate and as long as Kate was in the picture he and Dylan wouldn't have a chance.  
  
Pulling out his note pad and pen he wrote, "You need to leave."  
  
"Why?" asked Kate. She thought things had been going well regardless of the morning's hair removal. Now it seemed he wanted her to leave. She didn't understand and didn't want to understand either. How was she going to make him fall in love with her if she wasn't around?  
  
He wrote her another longer note, "You need to find your own place. This isn't working out."  
  
"My own place? Not working out?" She echoed his note. She might have been in love with him but this was like being dumped without ever getting a single benefit of dating, such as him kissing her. She could barely keep track of how many hours she spent fantasizing about his lips pressed against hers, what they would taste like, since they became reacquainted. "How dare he dump me?" she thought angrily. Then aloud she said, "This is my place, this MY uncle's house. He was MY family and not yours. Maybe you should be the one to leave. "  
  
If that was the way she wanted it. Anthony went up the stairs and removed a black leather suitcase from the closet and started placing his things inside. Kate followed him up the stairs and watched from the doorway. She didn't think that he would actually leave when she said that, she had hoped that maybe he would change his mind and let her stay. Now she wondered if she hadn't been too harsh. "Anton?" she said softly, calmly. "You can stay if I can stay."  
  
He turned and looked at her giving her an icy stare. He placed a few more items inside and zipped the bag closed. Then removed a matching garment bag from the closet and added his suits. "I really am sorry. I was caught off guard by the hair pulling thing. Plus I'm not really a morning person until I have had my first cup of coffee." He didn't respond. She had to resort to something drastic, "Anton, I'm sorry and I want you to know I love you."  
  
He zipped the garment bag closed, folded it in half and fastened it together. "Anton?" she said looking at him hopefully. He sighed and removed the pad from his pocket and wrote, "You love no one but yourself, Ekaterina. You never have. If you want the house, talk to Bailey J. Koch. He is the attorney who handled the estate. He has an office downtown. I won't stop you contesting the will." Handing her the note he grabbed his bags and carried them out to his car. Right now considering everything Bucharest was looking, once again like an option but he wasn't going to give up; not because of Kate. He wondered how it was possible that she and Dimitri were related at all.  
  
Kate slammed her hand on top of the dresser making the ceramic knick-knacks and spare change jump. She had never been rejected and she didn't like the feeling. "You'll pay Anton, you will pay," she hissed under her breath.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan, Max and Bosley were scouring the streets of East LA in a four block radius from where the body of Neville Rutherford was found. They each agreed to do their own area and meet back at the car by ten. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," mumbled Bosley as he searched behind trash cans in an alley way. He accidentally knocked one over and a back door to mom and pop style convenience store opened. A small Hispanic woman stepped out and swung a broom at him yelling something in Spanish, "Taco, Enchilada, Barcelona, to you too," he said brushing himself off and continuing on his way.  
  
Max, who didn't have school that day, was told to stick to the main roads. There were lots of gangs in the area who wouldn't like the idea of a white kid wandering around. He hadn't gotten very far on his route when he noticed a long black bag standing on its end up against the front of a dry cleaner. Kneeling down next to the bag he slid the zipper back and peered inside. The smell the came out was strong and smelled of iron. He pulled back repulsed and like a magnet flies started to circle it. Max reached in but pulled his hand back out and put on the gloves Dylan gave him to wear incase he found something. He remembered them not so much to protect possible evidence but to protect his hands from whatever might be inside. Once the gloves were on he reached in and felt something long and narrow. He wrapped his hand around it and raised it out of the bag. It was a rapier with a curved umbrella like handle. There were footstep coming from out of the dry cleaner and he shoved the sword back in the bag and headed back towards the car. If this wasn't evidence he didn't know what was.  
  
As the clock neared nine thirty Dylan's cell phone rang. "Dylan here," she said knowing who would be on the other end.  
  
"Dylan its Alex, you need to come to the office we have a print."  
  
"Really," she said with fake happiness, "That's great." She had hoped that it would come up negative but the moment her phone rang she had known Alex had found something and that she was called right away couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"I haven't told Kate yet," said Alex. Dylan didn't know what to reply to that so she waited. "Dylan?" asked Alex. "Where did you find the egg?" Dylan closed her eyes she would have to tell eventually.  
  
"So did you ID the print?" she asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, I did. Dylan, come to the office. Okay?" It wasn't like Alex to be kind. Alex was kind but she was treating Dylan like she was fragile, like an egg. She never wanted to be thought of as fragile but maybe Alex was right in doing so. Maybe she was fragile and maybe her toughness was just an act.  
  
"Okay. Max and Bosley are meeting me at the car in a half an hour. We will be there as soon as possible." With that she hung up the phone and started back to the car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Francisco went to a pay phone on the corner next to a Texaco station not far from where Dylan's car was parked. He had been watching the angel and her friends all morning paying special attention to the boy. He had gone the direction in which the assassin had left the sword. Ducking in and out of doorways he followed watching as the boy found the black bag next to the dry cleaner. When the kid took the bag Francisco was pleased. The kid obviously knew what he had found. Now he had to call the Chief and report that the plan was going well. He respected the thin silent assassin the Chief called Anthony. The man had talent and was good at the job, there was always a shortage of efficent assassins, but as much as he respected him one more out of the way meant more work. Kind of a shame he thought but with what the Chief was paying him he would gladly sell out his own mother let alone the competition.  
  
It seemed to Francisco that the Chief or el Jefe as he called him, must have been waiting as he picked up the phone on the first ring. "They found the evidence," was all he said. On the other end the Chief praised him and promised him a bonus once the game was over and told him to follow Anthony. Francisco readily agreed, survalience was the easiest part of his job. He climbed into his neutral colored elCamino and headed towards the house that the assassin was sharing with the museum woman. 


	16. More Problems

Well I'm off to my interview. I managed to finish this chapter up a few minutes ago. I hope you enjoy it. And I do know a woman with the same last name as the Chief's. Needless to say she hated it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex received the egg encased in its velvet bag from Dylan when she arrived at the hospital to pick up Bosley and Max. Sitting in the lab she couldn't help but wonder where the red-headed angel had found it. It wasn't like they had a lot of clues to work with, a couple photographs, and a hint from Rutherford that they should find an assassin named Francisco Duarte. Now as she stood dusting the egg for prints many questions whirled around in her mind. She glanced at Kate who stood slightly to her side watching. "Kate!" thought Alex. There was something about the woman she didn't trust but couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was just the way she had been careless about the eggs to begin with.  
  
"Careful," the Russian woman called, "you don't want to loosen the diamonds."  
  
"I am being careful," said Alex through gritted teeth. Or maybe she just didn't like Kate because of the way she went after Dylan's boyfriend. At first she had suspected that Anthony was cheating on her best friend but she watched the Thin Man at the gala and suspected that, all thought she didn't personally like Anthony; he was obviously in love with Dylan. "Anyone could see it," she thought, "even through the unemotional mask he wears."  
  
"Could you maybe hold it by the top? The part of the base where the pearl is, it's very fragile," requested Kate.  
  
"Listen, if I hold it like that then I can't dust the top," said Alex as she ran the brush gently over the tip of egg. As Kate babbled something about the dust destroying the enamel painting of the resurrection, two prints appeared. "Bingo," called Alex.  
  
"What? Did you find something?" asked Kate leaning over Alex's shoulder casting a shadow on the egg. "I don't see it."  
  
"Yes, I found something. Could you please back up so I can work?" asked Alex taking the egg over to a special device that would scan the prints and run them through the database.  
  
"First of all I want you to know," said Kate, "I think your agency is doing a better job than I expected. Second, I have a feeling you don't like me. That is fine but I hope your dislike of me doesn't get in the way of the investigation. And regardless of how the case turns out and how good of a job you do I will have to inform Mr. Townsend that you let your personal feelings get in the way."  
  
Alex just glared at her, knowing that if she said something it would more than likely get out of hand. Looking at the computer monitor she said, "This is going to take sometime. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee or tea downstairs?"  
  
Kate flashed spiteful a look in Alex's direction then headed out of the room. As she left Alex heard the computer beep that a match had been found. She walked over and moved the cursor to the "infoview" button and clicked. Slowly a photo of Anthony came up next to the finger print. Alex closed her eyes it looked like her theory was proving to be correct; the Thin Man did it, but she knew it would crush Dylan. Still she had to be told. Picking up the phone in the lab Alex called Dylan's mobile number.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wasn't working, because of the promise he made to Dimitri. He had given up his apartment to move to Bucharest then he didn't go. He wasn't sure he was welcome at Dylan's and he had given up the house he inherited to Kate. Not that that was a bad thing. On his long early morning drive he decided removing himself from her was the best thing he could do, but as a man who had always been in total control of everything he felt like he was spinning out of control now. There was only one other time he had that feeling and that was when his parents died. After that he vowed never to feel that way again.  
  
Anthony stopped in a cafe for a cup of coffee and pondered the complexities that were his life. He sighed as he realized he had been thinking about them a lot in the past four days. Maybe he would contact Neville. Sipping on the hot steaming liquid he pulled out his pad and started making notes, jotting down his thoughts. There was always work and he would know of a job. Perhaps he could find him something out of the country. Or there was Pablo Ortega. Considering how out of the loop Neville had been on the Faberge eggs perhaps contacting him would be a better idea.  
  
He went to the pay phone in the entryway of the café and pulled the small battered contact card with the telephone codes for Ortega out of his wallet. He couldn't remember the last time he had contacted the man but it would be good to hear his voice again. Carefully he dialed the number and listened to the ring signal on the other end. When the line was picked up he typed the code in and waited. "Is that my favorite silent assassin?" asked the Spanish accented voice on the other end. Anthony replied by hitting the appropriate button. "Thank god I thought you got yourself arrested." Punching the appropriate keys he asked, "Why?" "Well if you kill off your job contacts and don't make an effort to hide it's you chances are you get arrested, or killed," answered Ortega. "I hear your description is on the police wires."  
  
Anthony was puzzled. He didn't have a clue what the man was talking about. He hadn't tried to kill anyone since the hospital in Chicago when he killed the rogue FBI agent, Reynold Clarke. He pushed 9-4-6, spelling "Who?"  
  
"Who?" asked Ortega. "Neville Rutherford that is who. It's going around that you stabbed the man in cold blood and left him to die in an ally in East LA."  
  
Anthony hung up the phone on the man. That couldn't be right? What was Ortega talking about? He tried calling Rutherford's number but there was no answer. He noticed two cops outside looking at his car from the window in the café door. "This isn't good," he thought. He knew the café had another exit so he inconspicuously made his way too it. As he left he noticed the police go inside and show something to one of the waiters. He watched them from the curb. A voice called to him, "Hey buddy you getting on or what?" Looking up he noticed the city bus there. He shrugged, paid the fare, and took a seat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan, Bosley, and Max arrived at the office around eleven. She didn't expect to see Kate sitting on the couch sipping coffee, where she and the angels had sat so many mornings. "Kate," she said surprise.  
  
"Good Morning, Dylan, Bosley. Oh who is your young friend?" Kate asked looking at Max. Dylan saw Max as a chance to talk to Alex and get an analysis of the rapier.  
  
"Bosley, can you do the introductions?" Dylan asked then excused herself and went up to the lab. Alex was working on something and was startled when Dylan said, "What's up?" Alex put her arm around her friend and led her to chair. "Why don't you tell me what is up. Where did you find the egg?"  
  
Dylan sighed, "Tell me what you found first." Alex looked at her. "Fine," said Dylan angrily, "Let me tell you what you found. Anthony's prints were all over the egg. Am I right?"  
  
"Dylan." started Alex but her friend cut her off. "Here," she thrust the black bag containing the rapier at her and said sarcastically. "I'm sure this has his prints on it too." Alex unzipped the bag and reached in with gloves on to remove the contents. The sword had blood still coating it which caused it to stick to the bottom of the bag as it dried. She didn't have to look long for prints they were very clearly visible on the curved handle. She scanned them like she did with the egg and the computer quickly found a match, Anthony.  
  
"Where did you get the egg, Dylan?" asked Alex again.  
  
Dylan looking at the floor gave a small snort, "In his drawer in my apartment." She looked up into Alex's eyes. "I know you will disregard everything thing I'm going to say, the old 'Dylan always falls for the bad guy'. But even though all the evidence points to him..." Her voice faded out and then she said, "Alex, I don't think he did this. I'm not saying this because I am crazy in love with him. I'm saying this because I know him."  
  
"You've been with him two weeks."  
  
"And in that time I have learned more about him than we ever thought possible. He speaks to me, with words, out loud, and I don't think he would have done this. He considered Rutherford a friend."  
  
"Okay let's say he didn't stab Rutherford, what about the eggs?" asked Alex. She would love to believe Dylan was right about the Thin Man and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but there were signs she couldn't ignore and they were flashing in neon red.  
  
"The Chief, he did it." Said Dylan.  
  
"We checked there was no invitation listed to him and the boy who checked invitations, Ted swore up and down that the invitation was authentic, no fakes were found in the pile. The Chief's real name by the way, is Arnold Stinkbottom." Dylan snickered and Alex herself couldn't keep a straight face. "It's what Charlie's contact with the FBI told me."  
  
"Arnold Stinkbottom?" asked Dylan with tears of laughter running down her face, "And here I thought being Helen Zaas was bad." As they were doubled over in laughter Natalie entered. "Hey Nat," said Dylan trying to catch her breath, "how is Rutherford?"  
  
"Stable. I've got bad news," said Natalie looking worried. "It's about Anthony."  
  
Dylan didn't know if she wanted to hear it or not. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the news. It couldn't get much worse. "Okay tell me."  
  
"Someone told the police he did it. They are looking for him and have put guards around Rutherford's room. They think he will come back and try to finish the job," said Natalie.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," said Alex. Dylan looked at her surprised. "We have the evidence here, the rapier that was used to stab Rutherford. Why would they suddenly have reason to suspect Anthony?"  
  
"Apparently they have a witness who saw him dropping off the body. They don't know Anthony's name but they were given a description which is vague, a tall, thin man with black hair in a dark suit driving a black BMW z-4. There is also a composite but it doesn't look much like him." She placed an arm around Dylan. "Are you okay?"  
  
She was tired of answering that question. It seemed that it was the only thing people asked her lately. Nodding in response she asked, "When are visiting hours? I'd like to see Rutherford."  
  
"Not until six," said Natalie.  
  
Dylan looked at her watch it was only about eleven thirty. What a long day it had been and it wasn't nearly over. "Okay, I'm going home. I need some rest and I have something I need to take care of this afternoon," she said referring to her meeting with Anthony. It would give her time to talk to him before anything else happened. The angels didn't stop her but said their goodbyes as she left. Walking down the stairs she passed Kate on her way up who said nothing except, "Congratualtions."  
  
"Kate," she called out. "Where was Anthony last night between after I left and say.six am?" she asked remembering the time on her clock when Natalie called.  
  
Kate looked over her shoulder, tossed her long hair back and said, "Honestly I don't know. He left right after you did; I assumed he was in your bed."  
  
"Well," thought Dylan, "That explains the mysterious 'congratulations' from her but leaves Anthony without an alibi." For once since the case began she wished that he had been in bed with Kate. 


	17. Confrontation

Anthony used his key and unlocked the door to the condo. The interior was illuminated by the golden glow of the setting sun turning the white décor into a mélange of oranges and pinks. He knew that Dylan had been expecting him to come earlier but he didn't want her involved in whatever was going on. He hoped that he had missed her and if so would just get his things and leave. He set his keys on the end table and entered the bedroom. The sun casting its warm hues in there as well revealed to him a sleeping Dylan.  
  
She slept on her back her lips slightly parted letting out soft puffs of air. He watched her eye lids flutter as she dreamt and reached out to stroke her copper hair that was spread across the linen pillow case. He was quiet but he knew if he went to get his things he would wake her. Placing a light kiss on her forehead he went back into the living room, lit a cigarette and waited for the sun to finish sinking below the ocean.  
  
It was an hour later that the phone rang. Dylan rolled over and tried to adjust to the dark room as she answered the phone she knocked over a cup of tea that was on the table next to it. "Shit! Hello?" She answered trying to remember how she got home. Dylan switched on the light and rubbed her eyes, blinking at the brightness.  
  
"Dylan, we thought you wanted to visit Rutherford." It was Natalie. Dylan tried to mop up the tea with a dirty shirt she had left laying on the floor. "Yeah, I did. I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"You might want to get over here soon. He's awake and asking for you. He won't talk to either me or Alex and he said he won't say a word to the police."  
  
Swinging her legs out of bed Dylan said, "I'll be right there. See you soon." She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and threw the now soaked shirt in the bathtub making a mental note to remember to wash it out when she got home.  
  
As she started for the living room she couldn't believe that Anthony hadn't come. She hadn't really specified a time but she had expected him to at least show up. Entering the room she was shocked to see him sitting there in the dark. In the pale light that came from the window she could make out his silhouette sitting in the white arm chair that they had talked about getting rid of. The wisps of smoke that circled his head floated with the luminescence of clouds in front of the moon. She stepped closer and he turned his head and looked at her. "Hi," she said. He nodded. "I suppose you want your things. You could have woken me you know." She reached over and turned a table lamp on but he quickly turned it back off. "Why?"  
  
He took a breath and put his cigarette out. "I don't know who might be watching," he said standing and going into the bedroom.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked following him. She watched him draw the draperies that hung on the French doors closed.  
  
"They think I killed Neville." He sat on the bed and looked at her; the lack of surprise on her face told him everything. "You know?"  
  
"Yeah, Nat called me early this morning to tell me he had been taken to the hospital. Stabbed by a rapier. He is still alive." He shook his head and then placed it in his hands, pressing his fingertips against his forehead. Dylan sat down on the bed next to him and reached out and stroked the short, bristly hair on the back of his head near his neck. Anthony involuntarily shivered and wished that she would stop it; he couldn't concentrate when she did that.  
  
"Your finger prints were on the handle," she said and waited for a response. When none came she continued. "The egg, I found it in your things. It was in your drawer." He looked up at her and shook his head. "Your finger prints were on it too."  
  
"Dylan." he said but words were failing him. He went to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, "I may be a lot of things but I am not a thief." Then he stood and started for the front door. Dylan followed closely on his heels. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked and placed her hand against the door so he couldn't open it.  
  
He wrote again, "Away. If I am here you aren't safe."  
  
"You can't leave!" she said louder than she expected too. He arched an eyebrow at her. Then more softly she added, "If you leave then the police will think you are guilty."  
  
Writing another note he answered her, "They already do."  
  
"I don't." she said. He looked at her surprised and handed her another note, "Why?" "Because I saw the Chief and regardless of what the evidence says I think he is behind this, because I know you, and because." she paused and smiled at him, not sure if putting her heart on the line was wise but she did it anyway, "Te iu besc."  
  
He shook his head then kissed her gently. He couldn't figure her out and doubted he ever would. "Listen, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry," she said her heart pounding from the kiss. Anthony knew she could normally take care of herself but the men who were trying to frame him weren't exactly normal. He knew the kind of men who would set him up wouldn't think a thing about hurting or killing Dylan to get to him. She was his primary concern. The thought of which took him aback, because he couldn't remember when another person had been his concern before her.  
  
"I have to go to the hospital; Rutherford is awake and is asking for me. Stay here." He looked like he would bolt at any minute. "Promise me you will be here when I get back." He didn't reply. "Promise," she insisted. He looked at her and nodded. "Good. And if you aren't here I promise I'll track you down and kick your butt for leaving me even if that means going to Bucharest to do it." Anthony's hand snaked out and caressed her hair. Dylan nodded and braced herself. The rip came and it wasn't as bad as she expected. "I must be getting used to it," she thought with a small smile as she watched him inhale its fragrance while running the strands along his jaw line. Then she realized that getting used to someone pulling your hair out wasn't normal. "Then again", she added silently, "what fun is normal?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Francisco sat in his car that was parked outside of Dylan's. He had sat too long in front of the old house waiting for the Thin Man to show up. He knew he did; five hours he waited and there was no sign of anyone until the museum woman, Ekaterina arrived home. Then he waited a little longer and the assassin still didn't come so he headed to the angel's place. He had been sitting there another two hours and once again didn't see anything. He hadn't seen Anthony all day and was getting worried, the Chief would want a report as he did every evening and he didn't have anything to tell. That wasn't good.  
  
The main door to the building opened and as luck would have it Dylan exited and went to her car. Francisco breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that the angel would lead him to the Chief's primary target. He started his engine and slowly followed her keeping a safe distance. He didn't want or need to be spotted. After a few minutes he recognized the route she was following as the way to the hospital. "She must be going to check on Rutherford," he thought and in his confidence he became a little sloppy.  
  
Dylan hadn't thought much about the beige colored el Camino parked out side her building. She still hadn't thought much about it as it followed her a couple of blocks, but she did think something about it as she glanced in her rearview mirror and noticed that the driver was keeping the same constant distance and that it never wavered even if another car pulled in front of him. Then she realized she had seen the car before, it had been parked outside Anthony's when she had stumbled across him and Kate on the couch.  
  
Although the gas tank of her car was full she pulled over in the Texaco (DEA) station to observe what the other car would do. The driver didn't pull in as well; he pulled across the street into the parking lot of the grocery store. She bent over and pulled the squeegee from the bucket and gave the windshield a once over eliciting, cat calls from two guys in a pick up truck at the other pump. Then she got back in her car. As she pulled off the lot she noticed the elCamino waiting to exit the parking lot of the store. "That's it. He is defiantly tailing me," she thought.  
  
They pulled up to the intersection as the light turned red. She cautiously glanced in her mirror again and saw he was a man not much older than Anthony, also with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. "Here goes nothing," she thought and as the light turned green she threw her Mustang into reverse instead of stepping on the gas, causing her to ram into his car.  
  
He jumped out of the car and went to survey the damage. "Oh my," she said innocently looking over his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I can't believe that I did that."  
  
Francisco couldn't either. He loved his car it was his baby. "What did you do?" he asked as he saw the whole headlight had been pulverized and all that was left were crumbs of yellow and white plastic.  
  
Dylan wasn't the best at playing a bimbo but she could if she had too. "Come on Nat send me inspiration," she thought. "I guess I was confused for a minute, I am so sorry. Maybe we should move the cars over there so we don't block traffic." She signaled to the lot building on the corner that had been abandoned for sometime. Francisco just nodded and got back into his car and followed her.  
  
They pulled into the lot and she suggested exchanging insurance information. "No, that is not necessary," he said in a thick accent.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay? I hope you don't have whiplash."  
  
"Fine, Fine," he said. "I don't worry about it you don't worry about it. It was an accident."  
  
"I don't think you are," said Dylan "In fact I think you might be badly injured." Without a second thought she kicked him and sent him stumbling backwards into the building. "I think you might end up in a lot of pain if you don't tell me what I want to know, Mr. Duarte."  
  
He was surprised she knew who he was. That wasn't in the plan. She was supposed to suspect Anthony. Then he realized it must have been Rutherford. He swung at her and she ducked. "Who hired you?" she asked throwing a punch.  
  
Francisco moved out of the way and circled her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I already do. I just want to hear you say it." She said avoiding another blow and kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"I will say it when he wants me to and not a minute before." She punched at him again but he caught her fist and swung her into the building. She felt blood trickle slowly out of her nose and wiped it off with the back of her sleeve. "That's it." She thought and attacked as hard as she could. She dealt blow after blow and just when she thought she had him he picked up a scrap of board that lay in the parking lot and hit it hard against the back of her head. Dylan crumpled unconscious to the ground.  
  
"But I may let you see him," he said to her lifeless form on the pavement. Then he picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat of his car making sure the seat belt was secure.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie paced the hall outside Rutherford's room. She had tried to coax him into talking to her but all he said was, "You are quite pretty love, but you're not Dylan." Then he sent her away. She was just worried as the doctors that he would slip back into a coma. Even though he was awake that chance remained. She was just glad she didn't have Alex's job which was to keep Kate occupied  
  
Kate was insistent upon knowing what the results of the fingerprints yielded and how soon the "bloody bastard" was going to be arrested. So far Alex has stalled her by telling her they had no results yet due to a server problem and promising to contact her with the results as soon as they were in, but even that she did reluctantly. Natalie had insisted to Alex that Dylan needed a chance to prove that Anthony was innocent. Although she wasn't too sure of that herself she decided to let them try. Dylan's remark, "I know you will disregard everything thing I'm going to say, the old 'Dylan always falls for the bad guy'." had hurt; when Alex said that on the beach she had been joking. Although it seemed true at times she had dated Chad, and even with which side the Thin Man was on being a shade of gray Alex had to admit that he had helped them at least twice, HALO and the whole Vivian Wood fiasco.  
  
"Any sign of Dylan yet?" asked Alex handing Natalie a cup of coffee.  
  
"No. I tried her mobile while you were getting the coffee and there isn't any answer," said Nat worriedly.  
  
"Have you tried the condo?"  
  
"No answer there either. It's not like Dylan. I know she is usually late but it's been an over and hour and a half since I called and she doesn't answer her phone. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Alex wasn't feeling much better about it. Natalie was right Dylan always had her cell phone with her and always answered. She was almost more attached to her phone than her lighter, but not by much. "Listen if you want me to I'll drive to her place and check on her. Chances are she will be here before I get back."  
  
"Could you?" asked Natalie. "That would be great."  
  
Alex turned and started down the pale peach corridor, "I'll call you when I get there." 


	18. Two to Go

Hi, I had big computer problems and lost tons of files including this chapter. So I was busy yesterday fixing that and re-writing this. Its close but not quite the same as the original unfortunately but I think it works pretty well. Please review! Thanks!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex tried Dylan's cell and landline numbers again as she drove to the condo. There was still no answer on either. At first she had thought that Natalie might be over reacting to the lack of response on Dylan's part, but now she wasn't so sure. She pulled the car up in front of the building and saw that Dylan's mustang wasn't there. "Not a good sign," she thought climbing out and walking up the path to the main door. Alex dug through her purse and produced the extra set of keys and unlocked the door. Last time she had used them she had the shock of finding out Dylan and Anthony had slept together for the first time. She wondered what the surprise would be this time as she knocked cautiously on the door.  
  
Anthony stood by the large bay window that over looked the ocean. In the darkness the sky and the water melded into an inky blackness but he could make out the beach and the white foam of the waves as they crashed against it. He leaned his head against the cool glass and wondered how the egg ended up in his things and the only explanation he could come up with was someone had broken in and put it there. It angered him that someone had been in the condo and could have hurt Dylan because of him. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to protect her not place her in more danger. A light knock at the door woke him from his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it expecting to see Dylan but seeing Alex standing there instead.  
  
Alex was just about to place her key in the lock when the door swung open placing her face to face with the Thin Man. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her quickly inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Kate," she said in an unfriendly manner. He understood her anger towards him. He knew he had hurt Dylan, however unintentionally and that her friends were very protective of her. He envied that at times. Reaching into his pocket he produced his ever present notepad and wrote. "Waiting for Dylan to get back."  
  
"Does she know you are here?" Alex asked. He simply nodded in the affirmative. "Well where did she go?" Anthony wrote one word, "Hospital."  
  
"When did she leave? I just came from there and she wasn't. Natalie and I have been trying to call her cell phone all evening."  
  
Anthony's blood ran cold. He didn't respond to Alex's question he went to the bedroom and started digging through the closet. He sighed in frustration at the mess. He loved Dylan but leave it to her not to hang anything but just let it fall or throw it on the closet floor. "What are you looking for?" asked Alex watching from the doorway. Finally he found it, a cylindrical black case about three feet long. He opened it carefully sliding the contents out on the bed revealing four swords. He selected one and looked down the blade. Then he pulled out a cotton cloth and wiped the blade from end to end. Then he sheathed it in a cane cover. Finally he decided to answer Alex's question and wrote, "I'm going to look for Dylan."  
  
His answer wasn't really what Alex had in mind but she had an idea what it meant, "Why do you think she is in trouble?"  
  
"She left here over and hour ago to go to the hospital," he scribbled quickly and headed for the door. Alex was close behind him, "I'm coming with you." He held out his hand for her to stop and then wrote, "Tell Natalie to keep an eye on Rutherford."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie pushed open the door to Rutherford's room, visiting hours would be over in ten minutes and if the man had something to say, well she guessed he would just have to tell her. Rutherford looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled at her, "Natalie dear, has Dylan arrived yet?"  
  
She was surprised at how much better the man looked already. "It must be something about villains that makes them indestructible," she thought. "No," she replied, "We don't know where she is. Maybe you could tell me and I can pass it on to her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I could tell Anthony."  
  
"Anthony?" asked Natalie. She was surprised that Rutherford was asking for the assassin when he was the main suspect.  
  
"Yes, I believe you might remember him from the gala; tall chap, piercing pale blue eyes, doesn't say much. Hmmm?" He waited for an answer.  
  
"He tried to kill you." Natalie really didn't want believe that which is why she and Alex decided to give Dylan some time, but the evidence said otherwise. Rutherford didn't answer he just gave her a strange smile. "What?" asked Natalie confused.  
  
"Either her or him, my dear. By the way did you see this article about Prince Charles? Whole lot should be taken out and dis.."  
  
"Mr. Rutherford, we can't find out who did this to you and catch him without your help," Natalie interrupted. He ignored her and began flipping through the magazine again.  
  
"Ms. Cook," said a nurse, "I'm afraid visiting hours are over." Reluctantly Nat left the room just as her cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nat it's me," said Alex on the other end of the line, keeping a cautious eye on Anthony.  
  
"Did you find Dylan?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"No, but I found the Thin.Anthony," she corrected. "He said Dylan left over an hour ago. He wants to go looking for her and I'm going with him."  
  
"Come here and pick me up," said Natalie grabbing her coat off the chair and starting down the hall. "I'll meet you guys out front."  
  
"He said that you should stay with Rutherford. I'm starting to think that might be a good idea. I'll call you as soon as we find anything," said Alex then disconnected. Natalie sighed and dialed her home number. Hopefully Pete would want to come and keep her company.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan woke up with an enormous sense of déjà vu. The brothel interior of the room: red silk wall paper, gilded mirrors, baroque cherubs, and candles were reminiscent of her room at the Chief's house near Kings Canyon. She wasn't tied and there was a plate of food on the vanity. As she sat up her head spun and she felt as though she was going to be sick. She laid back down and closed her eyes until she felt she could go on. Once she was ready she started to head towards the door and realized her shoes were missing. "I wonder why anyone would take my shoes?" she said softly to herself. She reached out and tested the brass and crystal door knob which to her surprise turned without resistance. She was starting to feel more confident as she quietly shut the door behind her and crept down the hall. She approached the top of the stairs and could see the main entry way, "A little further then I'm home free."  
  
He watched her from the monitor and smiled to himself. She was predictable and such a prize. At first he had been upset with Francisco for bringing her to him but then he realized all the potential the situation had; much more potential than the eggs. He had thought himself clever when he learned of Anthony's connection to the old Russian scientist; that using the old man's grand niece to drive a wedge between Anthony and the angel. Then there was Anthony, there had never been such a betrayal. What good was honour amongst thieves if the thieves didn't honour it, or in Anthony's case honour amongst assassins? Anthony would pay for helping the FBI find his headquarters and for Jorge's death." The Chief picked the silver frame with the picture of his former driver, bodyguard, personal assistant, and lover up and ran his finger over it. Of course the death was ruled suicide by the prison officials but he knew the truth, Jorge couldn't take it; despite his hard exterior he had been a sensitive man. The Thin Man and the Angel might not have been there and tied the sheet around Jorge's neck but it was the same as if they had done it. The Chief sighed as he watched Dylan creep down the stairs then he pressed the button on the intercom, "Stop her please."  
  
As Dylan reached for the door knob she heard a voice call out, "Stay right where you are." She turned and looked to see three well built, muscular men in small gold Speedos scowling at her. "Okay" she thought, "this proves all hot guys are on the wrong side." They held her attention for a moment then she went to turn the knob.  
  
"I said stay!" yelled the man again raising a taser and taking aim. This time she didn't turn to look. She felt the door move and then a tremendous pain through her. She fell to the floor in fetal position she couldn't even scream, every muscle in her body twitching as though she were having a seizure. Slowly the contractions stopped and she just laid there staring at the shining prisms of the chandelier that hung above her.  
  
"Well, well Dylan, I think your real name suits you much better that Lucrezia did. What a pleasure it is to see you again. I was a bit shocked when Francisco brought you to be my guest but I think this will turn out nicely." Dylan couldn't see him but she knew that voice. If she could have spoken she would have but the taser had left her weak and helpless. He stepped into her line of sight as though he read her thoughts. As he looked down at her Dylan was surprised at how much he had appeared to age in the last few weeks. Before he looked like a boy not much older than twenty but now he looked closer to Rutherford's age. "It's just the neurons in your brain going screwy from the shock," she thought.  
  
"Is that better? I am sure it is. Dylan you will find that my home here is much more secure than the one in Kings Canyon which is why I felt no need to tie you up or lock your door. Now if you aren't a good little angel all that can change. Christoph," he said looking at the large blond man in his employ, "Carry her upstairs and put her back in bed. It will be awhile before she is able to walk on her own and I don't want her cluttering my foyer." When Christoph didn't move fast enough the Chief clapped his hands together in two short bursts and shooed him over to Dylan.  
  
Her head and limbs dangled like a rag doll as he carried her up the stairs. She tried to sit up, she knew she was telling her muscles what to do but they didn't listen. When she had first joined the angels one of the things involved in training was feeling different weapons in use. It wasn't pleasant but it was necessary. She could only wonder what kind of taser they had used on her; it had packed one hell of a punch. Normally it didn't take this long to recover.  
  
Christoph nudged the door open with his shoulder and entered the room making sure he didn't hit her head on anything. Laying her on the bed he looked at her with pure hatred and said, "He was my brother." Then left her alone to wonder who his brother was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate sat alone in the living room of Dimirti's house dreaming up scenarios of Anthony's return when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and let out a scream. The man placed his finger to his lips as a signs she should be quiet. As she calmed she said, "W-who are you?" He just looked at her and smiled. "I know self-defense so you better not try to rape me."  
  
"Sweetheart, no one wants to hurt you. I just want to give you something that is yours," he said and placed a sports bag on the arm of the couch.  
  
"I doubt you have anything I want," she said defiantly.  
  
"Oh but I do," he said reaching into the bag and removing a purple velvet bag much like the one that the Resurrection egg was in. He untied it and slipped the egg out and into his hand. "Lovely, no?"  
  
Kate gasped in amazement and stretched out her hand. He placed it gently in her palm and watched as she turned it over and inspected its red enamel and jeweled surface. "It's the Caucus egg. Where?" she began to ask then realized he recognized the man as an employee of the museum, he drove the truck when she picked up the eggs from customs. "You stole them?"  
  
"Si and I return that one to your care. If you want the rest you need to deal with my boss."  
  
"I don't understand," she said as she tried snatched the bag off the back out the couch but he moved with shocking speed and pulled the other two eggs away from her grasp. Francisco said nothing as he watched her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I am not the one to explain. My friend said if you wish to speak to him about the eggs you may do so." He held out a small white business card that she readily took. Kate looked at him trying to figure out the whole situation. She didn't understand why anyone would steel something as valuable as the eggs only to give one of them back. "And what might I have in common with a thief?"  
  
"My friend, my employer he is no thief but what you might have in common with him is dislike of the same people. Call him. You seem like the type who if she really wants something will stop at nothing to get it. He will help take care of your problem." And with that Francisco turned and left leaving Kate staring at the card and the eggs in her possession. 


	19. An Offer

Translation of the Russian phrases are at the bottom.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Anthony stormed down the walk way and looked around, then realized he had left his car back at the café, but he saw Alex's. He snatched her purse from her and dug through disregarding her protests until he found the keys. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily as she watched him open the driver's side door and get in. He slammed the door shut and reached for the seatbelt. Alex quickly climbed in the passenger side as the motor started. Anthony glared at her. "It is my car, and Dylan is one of my best friends so naturally I am coming too," she said in answer to his look. Without giving warning he threw the car into reverse and tore out of the parking spot throwing Alex back into the seat. "Careful!" she protested and as she glanced at him while fastening her seat belt she could have sworn she saw him smile.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked. "Do you know where to start looking or are we going to drive the streets of LA until we happen to see her?"  
  
Anthony didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on the road. His plan was to go to visit Ortega and find out the whereabouts of Francisco Duarte. He wasn't certain that Duarte knew where Dylan was but he was the only lead that they had. They drove in silence until Alex put on the radio. He reached over and switched it off and she turned it back on. "My car, my radio," she said. Anthony thought about swinging by the café and picking up his car but it was across town and he didn't want to lose anytime so he let her have it on as they drove the neon lit roads.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Alex suddenly. Anthony slammed on the breaks causing the cars behind him to honk and tires to squeal. He just looked at her and then she pointed out the window. "Over there in the lot of the old Burger Barn." Anthony didn't see it at first but then he did; Dylan's car was parked in front of the boarded up building. Glancing in the rear view mirror he changed lanes and turned into weed filled parking lot.  
  
They both got out and walked over to the abandoned car. Anthony leaned inside, it smelled strongly of Dylan's perfume and shampoo; he closed his eyes and savored the scent. Alex walked around the vehicle and saw the cracked tail and break lights. "Looks like she had an accident," Alex called out to Anthony. As he started to get out of the car he noticed her purse on the floor by the passenger seat. He had nearly missed it underneath all the assorted paper cups and wrappers from various fast food restaurants. He picked it up and took it around to Alex handing it to her.  
  
"That's Dylan's purse," she said. Anthony cocked his eyebrow signaling that was a silly comment; of course it was Dylan's purse. "This doesn't look good." With that he had to agree. He started walking around the car and the restaurant as Alex took out her cell phone to call Natalie. He could hear Alex's voice as he looked around for any evidence at all as to what had happened. Something twinkled in the streetlight. Bending down next to the building he found his medallion in a pothole, the chain broken laying on the cracked pavement and then he spotted the board. He reached over and pulled it closer seeing a dark tacky substance on it, blood. He closed his eyes and held the medallion tightly in his hand calling on a god who he hadn't thought of in years to protect his angel.  
  
"Anthony?" Alex said as she came up behind him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Natalie is on her way here, Bosley is going to watch Rutherford." Then she noticed he had something in his hand. "What did you find?" He dangled the medallion from its broken chain so she could see then pointed to the board.  
  
"My God, that's Dylan's blood," she saw the look he gave her then quickly apologized. She had no idea why she felt it necessary to state the obvious tonight. "Maybe it's because I'm not used to having one sided conversations," she thought.  
  
Anthony stood slipping the medallion into his pocket and headed back over to the car. "Where do you think you are going?" Alex called. "We need to wait for Natalie." She could wait for Natalie, he thought. The longer they waited the longer any leads could vanish. He wrote her a note, "I'm going to see Pablo Ortega."  
  
She briskly removed it from his hand and read it. "Who the hell is Pablo Ortega?"  
  
"A contact, I hope he can point me towards Francisco Duarte." He wrote in answer.  
  
"The guy who Rutherford said stole the eggs?" she asked and he answered her with a nod. "Do you think that he has Dylan?" Anthony shrugged. He wasn't sure if he had Dylan but he might have some answers such as where to find the Chief. Alex weighed her options, she could go with him and let Natalie investigate the car herself, she had the address, or she could stay and let him take the car. It was a tough choice, as far as she knew Anthony was still their prime suspect in both the theft of the eggs and the attempt on Rutherford's life this was the same as letting him get away, but he was concerned about Dylan which was in his favor.  
  
He waited knowing she was trying to make up her mind but he wouldn't wait much longer. Finally she said, "Fine. Go." Anthony didn't have to be told twice he got into the drivers seat and sped off down the road. Alex could only hope she had made the right decision.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It didn't take long for Natalie to arrive at the scene. Pulling into the parking lot she saw Alex sitting on the front step in front of the darkened structure. She hopped out and went over as Alex stood to greet her. "Hey," she said as they hugged, "Where is Anthony? I thought you said he was with you."  
  
"He took my car and went to look for a lead."  
  
Natalie was shocked; Alex had actually worked together with the Thin Man. That was a first she wondered how many times the other angel had referred to him as "Creepy Thin Man", but instead she asked "He knows where she is?", as she walked over to Dylan's car. She bent down to inspect the damage. She couldn't see much with just the street light. "Alex, can you get the flashlight out of the trunk?" Alex was one step a head of her and stood there with it in her hand. When Natalie asked she turned it on. "Wow that's service. Shine it a little to the right, a little lower that's it." Reaching into her purse she took out a small plastic bag and a nail file. "I don't think Dylan will notice if I scratch the paint," she said as she scraped something from just above the left taillight. She placed the sample in the bag then walked around to the driver side and sat down. Holding it up the interior light and then using flashlight she smiled. "We are looking for someone who drives a honey-beige el Camino, circa 1978 or 79 and I'd say from the way the car is damaged, she did it on purpose."  
  
"Then that means she knows who the guy was. Anthony found the medallion laying over there," Alex pointed towards the building, "and that board has what appears to be her blood on it."  
  
"She knew who he was and to confront him she hit his car. They must have fought and he fought dirty. Who could it be?" wondered Natalie.  
  
"Anthony said he was going to look for the assassin Rutherford mentioned Duarte."  
  
"We need to find him," said Natalie suddenly having a revelation. "Rutherford said that he would talk to either Dylan or him. If we can get him there maybe Rutherford has the answer to where Dylan is.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate had called the number on the card and spoken to.well she wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman and the card didn't say. There was only a telephone number and an address embossed across its cream colored surface. The person told her to stop by the address on the car and that she was expected. After openly debating with herself for over and hour about whether or not to call the angels she decided against it. Alex seemed to think it was her fault that the eggs were stolen, she didn't like Dylan, but Natalie was nice. She wondered how the blonde could stand working with the other two. No, she wasn't going to call them even if she felt she could she wouldn't, the person told her not to; they said to come alone.  
  
She drove slowly down the darkened street searching for the correct house number. Finally she say it the brass number 222 on the wall near a tall black gate. Pulling her car up to it she reached out and buzzed the intercom. "Yes?" came the voice from the speaker. "Uh." she started not quite sure how to introduce herself. "Yes?" asked the voice again.  
  
"My name is Ekaterina Dunayevskaya," she said not sure if that would be enough as she waited for the voice to say something else. The gate slowly began to separate surprising her. When it was wide enough for her to pass through she headed up the driveway towards the house. She was impressed. Having lived most of her life in Europe the size of American homes had surprised her but this house was roughly the size of Charlottenburg Palace or Versailles. Stopping in front of the house she was surprised as a young man who was practically naked ran out and opened her car door. She couldn't help eyeing him up and down but he didn't seem to mind and said, "The Chief is expecting you."  
  
"The Chief?" asked Kate in alarm. That was the man Dylan claimed to have seen at the museum gala. Kate followed the man nervously into the house. As she stepped inside she wondered if she hadn't stepped into Versailles the place was richly decorated with Louis the XIV furniture, originals from what she could tell and they had been perfectly restored. He led her down a long hallway from the walls of which watched portraits, she knew that many were originals from artist of the period from with the house was decorated but she also wondered if any of them were family of the man she was about to meet. The man who was escorting her opened the door at the end of the hall and ushered her inside.  
  
"Privet Ekaterina," cried a small man sitting in what appeared to be a throne on a platform. Two more of the men in their gold speedos fanned him with large feathers. "Kak u vas dela?"  
  
Kate was more than a little surprised that he was speaking Russian to her. "U menya vsyo khorosho," she replied.  
  
"That is wonderful to hear. I'm sorry that is all the Russian I speak I'm afraid." He noticed that she was still near the door on the other side of the room and called, "Come closer Ekaterina. I don't bite.well at least I don't bite women." Kate stepped closer then hesitated. "A little bit more Kate." She took another few steps. "Please," he said signaling her closer. Feeling about bit more confident Kate relaxed and walked all the way up to the throne. "Now that is much better, I can see you." The Chief stood and walked over to her and then around her looking her over then sat back down. "I don't see what his problem is. You are certainly more attractive, long legs, big blue eyes."  
  
Kate hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about. "Excuse me, but I would like to talk about the eggs." Suddenly the Chief's demeanor changed the jovial attitude was gone replaced with anger or disgust, she couldn't tell which.  
  
"First," he yelled sending his voice into an even more feminine range, "You do not interrupt me. You speak when you are spoken to and not before. Is that understood?" Kate nodded and watched as his mood changed again into the man who had spoken Russian to her. "Wonderful. We will talk about the eggs in due time first I want to hear a little about you first hand. You met my associate Francisco this evening correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oooh." Shaking with delight he turned to the man on his left who was fanning him and said, "She is a quick learner I like that." Then he turned back to her. "So you and Anton have a relationship? Hmmm?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"He left me for another woman." She said simply. It was the truth she didn't think that the strange little man needed to know more than that.  
  
"Yes, I heard very sad that he chose the little red-head over you after all my work to break them up. Quite disappointing actually." Kate's eyes widened trying to comprehend what hand that this man, The Chief, had in her life. "I wanted to make them pay," he continued, "and I am sure that after the way he just left you after you put your heart on the line and told him you loved him.well that must have hurt didn't it?"  
  
She nodded again. "How does he know all of this?" she wondered to herself. After his outburst before she was almost afraid to ask so as though she were in school she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Katie? May I call you Katie?" the Chief asked.  
  
"Yes, you may. I have a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How do you know so much about me and Anton? Is my.." She started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"Ah ah ah you asked if you could as A question not two questions or a couple questions but A question. Now I will answer it. I have had Francisco watching you and he is good at what he does. So now did it hurt so bad when he rejected you that you wanted to hit wall?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. She didn't know this man; she would never reveal her feelings to a stranger.  
  
"Come now Katie, answer the question." He looked at his servants and they chorused with the word "Answer" It seemed to rise around her like a fog.  
  
"Fine! Yes, I wanted to hit a wall, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to make her pay for taking the one thing I really want," she yelled balling her hands into fist so tight that her nails cut into the palms.  
  
The chief signaled to one of his men and whispered something in his ear. Soon the man was handing her a tissue to soak up the blood which was dripping from her palms. "I see Katie, that you used the past tense. You wanted to his the wall, you wanted to hit him, you wanted to make her pay," said the Chief stressing the word "wanted" each time. "What if I were to tell you I think you still do want to. That I think," he said as he stood and left his throne to stand in front of her, "you would take great pleasure if I were to give you that opportunity. You see I want the same thing and I am willing to let you help me and if you do I will give you the other two eggs back. On the other hand if you decide you don't want to help me a letter," he waved his hand as another of his men brought a tray on which three envelops spread in a fan over to them, "to the Hermatiage addressed to Joschka Petrov, a letter to Mr. Hartman at LAMA, and a letter to the LA Times will be sent out in the morning disclosing the fact that two Faberge eggs are fake and that you have withheld this information from the museums as well as the public."  
  
"That's blackmail," said Kate outraged.  
  
"No my dear that is me offering you an opportunity to take revenge and get the eggs back. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"   
  
Notes: Privet!= hello Kak u vas dela?= How are you? U menya vsyo khorosho= I'm fine. 


	20. 20

The butler wearing a shoulder holster greeted Anthony at the door of Ortega's Spanish style villa in Hollywood Hills and led him to Ortega who was lounging by the pool with three buxom blondes at his side and one swimming in the illuminated water. The ones beside the pool giggled tossing their hair and hung all over the Mexican-American crime boss. Ortega was startled when he saw Anthony standing near collapsed pool umbrella, dressed in his usual black pinstriped suit which he had changed into at Dylan', his black hair gleaming in the moon light. It had been awhile and the Thin Man appeared even thinner and paler than the last time he saw him if that was possible. He shrugged the girls off of him and stood to welcome the silent assassin. "Anthony!" he cried vigorously shaking the Thin Man's hand. "I hope you have sorted out your problems with the police and I hope you haven't come here to kill me." He laughed nervously knowing that the Thin Man actually had ever reason in the world to kill him should he choose. He had betrayed him years ago.  
  
Anthony shook his head "no" and pulled out his pad and began writing. "Still problems."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps one of my lovelies can help take care of your problems," said Ortega motioning to the three blondes one of which winked and gave Anthony a little wave. Anthony looked briefly with no sign of interest showing and directed his attention back to Ortega writing, "I am looking for someone."  
  
Ortega took the note but didn't read it. "Anthony you decline Michelle? Are you celibate?" The girls giggled but Anthony ignored them and declined to comment. He then took the tip of his cane and touched it to the man's hand which held the last note. "What? Oh certainly." He read the paper and inquired as to who the Thin Man was looking for. Anthony handed him another note which contained two words, "The Chief".  
  
"No one looks for the Chief. No one unless they want to be killed."  
  
"I am," wrote Anthony.  
  
"Are you loco? Why? You don't strike me as having a death wish." He eyed Anthony over wondering if the assassin had gone insane but he seemed as cool and collected, as efficient as ever. "I don't know," said Ortega. He didn't even like mentioning the Chief's name. It was like summoning the devil, a bad omen. Quickly Ortega crossed himself.  
  
Anthony scribbled another note, "Francisco Javier Duarte?"  
  
"Duarte?" That was a name he hadn't heard in ages. He had heard the man was busy doing political assassinations in his home country and various other South American nations. "Duarte hasn't been on the scene here in the US in a couple years. Why do you look for him my friend?"  
  
The cane sheath was quickly removed from the sword. "Duarte?" Anthony pressed holding the note close to Ortega's face and the blade against the side of his neck. The butler slash bodyguard came close with the gun drawn. One of the women screamed and Ortega signaled for him to put the gun away. Reluctantly the butler did as he was told but stood close by just in case he should have to intervene.  
  
"I told you I don't know. I really don't know about Duarte I haven't seen him since you supposedly died last year. He is supposed to be in Argentina. As for the Chief even if I was brave enough to tell you where he was I couldn't no one knows where he is."  
  
Slowly Anthony removed the sword from the man's throat and slipped it back into its cover. "I don't appreciate you coming to my home and attacking me for information," said Ortega rubbing his neck exaggeratedly. "The only person I know who might have contact information for Mr. Duarte is someone you have already tried to kill. Did Rutherford not give you the information? Is that why you stabbed him?"  
  
Anthony didn't say anything, he only thought about what Ortega had said about Rutherford being able to contact Duarte. Rutherford had been playing him and playing Dylan all along, he probably knew about their little charade before they had even visited him. He turned and exited the premises. He sat for a moment in Alex's car and decided to visit Rutherford at the hospital. As he turned the key in the ignition he heard a ringing noise, it was playing Yankee Doodle and was coming from the glove compartment. Opening it up he reached in and found a cell phone. He hit the answer button and soon Natalie's perky voice was telling him to meet them at the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan moaned and struggled to sit upright. Her muscles at stopped twitching from the taser but her head still throbbed from Francisco knocking her unconscious with a board. She assumed that was what he used since she still had splintered of wood in her hair. She sat up and walked around the room looking for something to use as a weapon and means of escape. Throwing back the heavy velvet draperies she found that the windows were reinforced security glass. She could hit those with a propelled grenade and they would stay in tact. There wasn't much she could use to escape. The knife next to the plate of food was plastic and the fork wasn't really a fork but a "spork". She always swore if she had ever found out who invented the stupid fork-spoon combination she would force him to eat every meal for eternity with one. She tried the door knob. This time it was locked. "Figures!" she thought and plopped down on the bed trying to work out a way to escape.  
  
Downstairs the Chief waited for Kate's answer to his proposition. "Think about it Kate," he said sitting back on his throne. Kate watched him, she watched the men in their gold underwear fanning the odd little man. She hated the angel sure; Dylan had Anthony and she wanted him but she was worried that the little man might try something. She didn't trust him. As though he was reading her mind he said, "You don't trust me? Even after my gesture of good faith?" It was conflicting for her. She wanted the eggs they would salvage her career, her career that she had worked on having since her first visit to a museum when she was five, and she wanted Anthony but she knew that the odd little man was dangerous, a criminal and to work with him would be going against everything she was taught.  
  
He sat there watching her with a smirk on his face as though he knew her better than she knew herself. He clapped his hand sharply twice causing her to jump. Two more men entered the room, one from either door behind her and walked past her towards the Chief. Each of them carried a silver tray with a domed lid. She wondered if it was dinner time and if so, she glanced at her watch, wasn't 9pm a little late? The Chief smiled at her, "Kate since you seem to be hesitant, and I don't blame you one little bit for hesitating, it just proves that you are smart as well as beautiful I will give you another gesture of faith." He lifted his arms and as he did so the men with the trays lifted the lids. On each tray sat a Faberge egg. Kate's eyes widened and she automatically reached out for the pretty baubles. "You wish to see them of course, make sure they aren't fakes." He signaled for first the man on the left to step down from the platform and take the egg to Kate.  
  
She gingerly picked the Lily of the Valley egg up from the tray and turned it around in her hands. She barely breathed it was more exquisite than she remembered. The pale pink enamel shone in the lighting of the room and the diamonds and rubies glittered. When she finished her inspection she set it back on the tray. The man covered it with the lid and stepped back to his position next to the Chief. Then the second man stepped down and the actions were repeated with the Cuckoo egg. "So Ms Dunayevskaya do we have a deal? This is the last time I will ask."  
  
Kate's eyes shone with excitement. Everything that had looked bleak for the last twenty hours or so now looked much brighter. Without any hesitation she stepped towards the throne, curtsied and said, "Yes, I'll join you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony walked towards the elevator in the hospital. Just as the door started to part someone grabbed him by his hand a pulled him into a corner. It was Natalie. She had been lucky he recognized her as he was ready to attack. She gave him a broad smile and said, "Over here." He followed her to a utility closet where Alex was waiting. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at them. "The police are looking for you if you have forgotten. You just can't walk into Rutherford's room so you get a disguise."  
  
He shook his head and tried to open the door but Natalie blocked him. "There are four cops up there right now. It's a shift change for the guys guarding Rutherford. They like standing around and talking for a long time before the switch actually happens so." she made a sweeping motion with her arms directing his attention to Alex who stood there holding a chambray button down shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He shook his head again. "What is so wrong with it? They are Pete's he is only an inch shorter but they might be big in the waist and the shirt of Jason's." Anthony just glared.  
  
"You won't be any good to Dylan if you are sitting in jail being questioned," said Alex. Anthony roughly pulled the clothes out of her hand and waved them towards the door. "Good and once you are done getting dressed we will see what we can do about your hair."  
  
Ten minutes later Alex and Anthony emerged from the utility closet. He looked angrier than Natalie had ever scene him but he also looked normal, his hair fell softly freed from its gel and Natalie had a feeling that if she tried she could get her fingers through it. "So how'd it go?" she asked Alex.  
  
"Well minus a new bald patch on my head it went pretty well. He didn't put up too much of a fight," replied the Asian angel rubbing her head.  
  
"Looking good Anthony," said Natalie.  
  
He wrote a note and handed it to her with a heavy sigh the things he would do for Dylan. "I'm going to see Rutherford now."  
  
"Sure, let's go," she bubbled and pushed the elevator call button. "Uh," she said noticing the cane in his hand, "maybe you should leave that in the car." Anthony looked between the two angels and realized there was no winning this one. Alex held out her hand and Anthony handed it to her. "I'll take it to the car and meet you guys up stairs," she called in the elevators as the doors slid shut with a light hiss.  
  
They got out of the elevator on the third floor and as Natalie said there were four officers standing around drinking coffee discussing football and whether the Raiders had a chance. A male nurse exited the room and passed them as he headed towards the elevator. "Hey Ms Cook," called one of the policemen. "Hi Wally," she said opening the door with Anthony right behind her.  
  
"Sorry Ms.Cook no visitors," said Wally.  
  
"Mr. Rutherford asked to see him. Come on Wally." While Natalie and the young cop discussed whether visitors were okay or not Anthony turned and watched the nurse as he entered the elevator. There was something about him. As the elevator doors slid shut the man smiled and waved; Francisco Duarte. Anthony took off running down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"Anthony!" yelled Natalie. As she took off running after him she yelled to the cops, "Get a doctor and check on the patient."  
  
Alex was on her way back in from the parking garage still rubbing the spot where Anthony had pulled her hair and not paying any attention to the fact that a man had just dashed out of the elevator. Duarte wasn't paying attention either and smashed into Alex knocking her down and falling on top of her. He tried to untangle he his body parts from hers but was having no success as his foot was stuck in the shoulder strap of her purse. Anthony busted out of the stairwell causing the door to slam into the wall with a crash. Alex looked up to see the Thin Man standing there. Duarte managed to get free and mumble and apology to Alex and head for the door. "Duarte," yelled Anthony. The man stopped and turned in amazement for the Thin Man had spoken.  
  
"Duarte?" asked Alex then realized that he was the man they were looking for.  
  
"Well the assassin speaks. El gato finally let go of your tongue," said Francisco laughing.  
  
"Where is Dylan?" asked Alex circling behind him. She wasn't about to let him get away without answering their questions.  
  
"Being taken care of," said Francisco cryptically.  
  
Anthony charged him and slammed him into the pillar in the middle of the room and wrapped his hand around Francisco's throat. With his foot Francisco kicked Anthony in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards; distance now between them he got into an offensive stance. He attacked but Anthony blocked his blows. "What happened assassin," he hissed, "you were good. They said you were the best." Anthony attacked back and then Francisco pulled a gun. "Now I'm going to walk out of here and go have fun with your little girl friend." Gun or not he had said the wrong thing. Anthony attacked and kicked him in the midsection sending him flying into the plate glass window next to the door just as Natalie and the four police officers came out of the elevator.  
  
Alex ran over to Francisco. Blood was everywhere, he coughed and a bright red bubble formed on his lips. "Oh Duarte you don't look long for the world tell me where is Dylan?" He shook his head as two doctors ran over. "Where is Dylan?"  
  
"You already know," he said softly and coughed again.  
  
"Ma'am," said the first doctor, "He has a sever puncture wound to his lung through his back from the glass. He is in no shape to talk."  
  
"He might not be but our friend might die unless he tells us where she is," said Alex angrily to the doctor. "Tell me!" she yelled at Duarte. He just smiled a grin full of blood and laughed. His eyes rolled back and the doctor yelled that he was flat lining and began CPR.  
  
Alex stepped away from the scene and looked at Anthony. Natalie approached the two and didn't look happy. "What just happened here?" asked Alex feeling confused and more worried about Dylan than ever. "We went upstairs and a nurse came out of Rutherford's room, Anthony realized it was Duarte and followed him. I suppose you know the rest."  
  
"And Rutherford?" asked Alex.  
  
Natalie shook her head, "he is unconscious. Apparently Duarte gave him something that gave him a heart attack. We got the doctor in on time to save him but he won't be able to tell us anything for awhile." 


	21. 21

Okay Ch 21. I'm expecting maybe 2 more chapters to the story. I think this is better than the short song-fic I just posted. Anyway enjoy! Oh, the song lyrics are from "Iceblink Luck" by the Cocteau Twins off the album "Heaven or Las Vegas"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan sat on the bed and fingered the brocade bedspread. She wondered if the angels even realized she was missing. Dylan was sure that they did; the question was did they know where she was. The room was like a fortress the only thing she could think of that might get her out was nothing short of a fire but knowing the Chief he would leave her sealed in the room to burn to death. Still she had to get out somehow and a fire was as good of an idea as any that she had. She walked into the bathroom that was off of the room she was in and filled the tub and soaked several towels as a precautionary measure. If they didn't let her out she would need some sort of protection and hoped that her idea was enough.  
  
As she threw the towels in the tub she heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Dylan? Are you decent?" It was the Chief. She was getting a visit from the little man himself. She turned the water off, shut the bathroom door and threw herself on the bed just as the door opened. "Ah Dylan I was afraid you might have escaped. Oh that's right this room is escape proof one of the reasons you are in here."  
  
"Some escape proof room if you leave the door unlocked," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't want to seem a bad host after all you and I have a history, one with betrayal and deceit but a history none-the-less. It hurt that you would come to my competition just to spy on me especially since I you were one of the best. You could have put that talent of yours to work," said the Chief. He sat on the bed near her and she scooted away.  
  
"I do put my talent as you call it to work. I'm one of the good guys," said Dylan.  
  
"Good, bad it's all relative. What about the old man who saved your life when you were infected with Vivian's virus? I'm sure the US government would have called him bad, he was after all a Cold War spy for the other side, but he saved your life and so I'm sure you think he was good. So it's relative."  
  
Dylan glared at him and didn't say a word. He smiled, his perfectly straight teeth shining in the warm light of the bedroom. "Speaking of relatives I have someone I would like you to meet." The Chief using the small set of wooden steps next to the bed climbed down and walked back to the door as Dylan watched him. Part of her was afraid that he would open the door and reveal Anthony standing there in his dark suit with his hair perfectly parted and pale blue eyes blank in the deception. Instead the Chief opened the door to reveal his new accomplice, Ekaterina Dunayevskaya. "I would do introductions but I think you already know each other."  
  
"Kate?" said Dylan in disbelief.  
  
"Hello Dylan," said Kate coolly.  
  
"What are you doing? The man is insane," said Dylan.  
  
"Insanity is also relative," replied the Chief. "I'll just leave you two alone a moment to get reacquainted. Not too long mind you but long enough." He stepped out of the room rubbing his hands together. "This will be interesting," he thought and closed the door behind him.  
  
"He might be insane but thanks to him the eggs will be back in the museum by morning," Kate looked at the odds and ends of porcelain figurines on the dresser. "Tacky."  
  
"He stole the eggs. He is the bad guy report him to the police and they will get the eggs for you," said Dylan.  
  
"Why? So the theft can be all over the papers? So my reputation will be trashed?" Kate turned from the dresser swiftly and threw one of the figurines at Dylan. Dylan ducked and it smashed against the wall above her head. "You would like that wouldn't you? You would like to see me go back to Russia, my head hanging in shame!"  
  
Dylan shook her head. "Kate," she said calmly trying to get the other woman to relax. "I want to see the eggs back in the museum and you get credit for having the Chief arrested." She tried to get the woman to trust her no matter what their differences were they were both at the Chief's mercy now.  
  
"Oh please Dylan, do you think I was born yesterday? You hate me and what I have with Anthony. You are jealous. You would love to see me tried for stealing the eggs but that won't happen. That man, Francisco will be helping me return them in the morning. I will then tell Mr. Hartman who will hail me as a hero for keeping it quiet. That is it. I'll be a hero."  
  
Dylan wondered who was more insane the Chief or Kate right now it seemed as though Kate was winning. Both of the women jumped when they heard a scream in the hallway. Suddenly the door flew open and the Chief stood there enraged, his black dyed hair fell over one eye and his nostrils flared as he stared at Dylan. "What happened?" asked Kate.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the angel he answered, "Your friends happened and your boyfriend Kate. Francisco is dead. You!" He shook his finger at Dylan. "You! You will pay for this and Anthony too but his punishment will be worse than yours. He will get to see you die my dear." With that he grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her out of the room locking the door behind him. Dylan didn't have any doubts that he would follow through with his threat. "Its now or never," she said to herself in a whisper. Climbing off the bed she moved the stool for the vanity aside and crawled underneath. She used her thumbnail to unscrew the plate from the wall outlet. Then she started to look for something with which she could remove the insulation from the cables inside the wall. Lyrics from a Cocteau Twins song popped into her mind and she sang them under her breath, "You're the match of Jericho that will burn this old madhouse down."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Alex. She sat on an orange upholstered chair in the reception area of the hospital. "I don't know," answered Natalie. Natalie looked between Alex and Anthony. She thought Alex looked exhausted but the Thin Man looked worse. "Listen guys you said that Duarte said we know where she is. That's a clue."  
  
"Well," said Alex, "we do know where she is, she is with the Chief. The problem is any leads we had as to where the Chief is are gone." Alex stood and paced the area near them. Anthony wanted to tell her to stop but if that was how she dealt with not knowing where Dylan was he could live with it. He also had to live with the guilt of killing the one person who could have helped them find her. He had let her down. His mind wandered to Knox's house three years earlier. He had seen the sheet was fastened to a sliver of glass, he could have turned back and pulled her up but instead he walked out with his employer and turned his back on her letting her fall. Shaking himself from the memory he walked across the room to the designated smoking area and lit a cigarette. The tobacco calmed him but didn't chase away the blame he had wrapped around himself like a thick blanket.  
  
"The leads are not necessary," said Natalie perkily a big smile on her face. "Remember when we were working with Mitchum, before we knew Daniels was a jerk?" Alex just looked at her she didn't know what Natalie was talking about. "Come on Alex, you have to remember, we had found out that they had lost her signal near Kings Canyon and Mitchum looked up the locations that the Chief had homes and he said.." A look of remembrance crossed Alex's face and she finished her sentence, "He has two here in LA., but Nat the FBI raided all of his places based on the information Dylan and Anthony gave them. It's a good idea but I doubt he will be in one of those." Alex hated to burst Natalie's excitement. It had been a good idea but not logical.  
  
"He must have meant something by saying that we know where she is," said Natalie with frustration, "villains just don't give clues that have no meaning." She dropped down on the gold colored chair next to Alex and Alex placed her arm around Natalie's shoulders and said, "We'll find her."  
  
A young doctor walked up to the two women, "Ms Cook?" Natalie looked up at him. "Mr. Rutherford is awake. I know that he shouldn't have any visitors but he is insistent and I think it would be alright if it was just for a moment."  
  
Natalie turned her head and looked over at Anthony. "He had been asking to see our friend Anthony. He should be the one who goes." Anthony put out his cigarette. "The doctor smiled, "Fine Mr.." "Just Anthony," said Natalie, "He doesn't talk much." "Okay Anthony, come with me and you may speak to Mr. Rutherford."  
  
As they took the elevator up to the third floor Anthony had a sense of déjà vu. He half expected to see the Chief dressed as a nurse leaving Rutherford's room but instead the corridor was empty except for a policeman reading People Magazine, seated outside the room. The cop who when he looked up, Anthony recognized as Wally. He looked at Anthony nervously. "This is Anthony," said the doctor to Wally. "He has five minutes, no more." Then to Anthony, "Enjoy your visit."  
  
Anthony walked into the sterile white room; machines beeped and hissed keeping Rutherford alive. He approached the bed and wasn't sure if the man he was visiting was even awake until he heard his name whispered. "Anthony." He sat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed and took the man's hand. "I have to tell you. I have to help her. I am sorry." Anthony wanted to tell him it was okay, that he didn't have to talk but Dylan was with the Chief and he needed to know where that was exactly. "I hid the body," breathed Rutherford. Anthony wasn't sure what the man was talking about but let him talk none the less, "I needed help so I contacted the Chief. I was in debt. I did what I had to."  
  
"Dylan?" asked Anthony.  
  
"You spoke?" asked the man lying in the bed. Anthony nodded. "You must love her to speak." Anthony nodded again then said, "The Chief has her. Where is he?"  
  
"Under your nose," said Rutherford gasping for oxygen. Anthony shrugged signaling he didn't know what he was talking about. "Across the street. Next door. He is watching you everywhere." Anthony was getting tired of the clues. He wanted a straight answer. "Where?" asked Anthony. "Go to my home and you will see." Rutherford smiled as he closed his eyes and the heart monitor and breathing machines went on steadily doing their work.  
  
Natalie jumped up and ran to the elevator as Anthony stepped out. "So?" she asked bouncing up and down. He reached for his pad and realized he didn't have it on him it was in his suit which was in Alex's car with the sword. Unwillingly he spoke, "We have to go to Rutherford's."  
  
"What did he say exactly?" asked Alex.  
  
"Across the street, next door he is watching you everywhere. Go to my home and you will see," he said and headed out the sliding glass door the two angels following. He stopped at Alex's car and waited.  
  
"Nope, uh-uh I don't think so if anyone is driving my car this time it's me," Alex said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Anthony lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know where Rutherford lives?"  
  
Alex and Natalie looked at each other and Nat tossed Anthony her keys. Drive mine we'll follow. 


	22. 22

Hi Yes Kate is becoming quite evil I think she even managed to surpass the Chief in this chapter. I'm still waiting for Natalie, Alex and Anthony to put the pieces together. And I am sorry that I am not better at naming chapters. Next story if there is a next story I will only use numbers.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate paced back and forth in front of the Chief's throne. "What am I going to do now?" she asked stopping and turning towards him waking him from his thoughts. "Your man Francisco was supposed to help me replace the eggs." The Chief looked at Kate with her wild eyes. He liked her she was in the same mind as he was and because of that it didn't bother him that she had spoken out of turn. When he didn't answer she continued her pacing and wringing of her hands.  
  
One of the Chief's bodyguards appeared in the door. "Sir?" he asked hoping he wouldn't be punished for the interruption. He Chief looked up and waved for him to come in. "Sir, I think we have a problem." The little man straightened up in his throne and looked at Kate and then the bodyguard. "What kind of problem?" he asked. "Uh Sir have you been monitoring the prisoner?"  
  
"She!" yelled the Chief loudly then dropped his voice to a normal level, "is not a prisoner. She is a guest."  
  
"Yes Sir, but have you monitored her?" asked the bodyguard timidly. The Chief glared at the man. Who did he think he was the Chief wondered to himself. First he accused him of having a prisoner, prisoners are for jails and his mansion certainly wasn't a jail. The he had the nerve to ask a question? He must have failed at training the young man properly and if so that was his own fault not that of the young man. "No I haven't I have been trying to get over Francisco's death. What is wrong with the prisoner?"  
  
"Tell us she killed herself," chimed in Kate. The Chief looking at her yelled, "Silence! Now Ned, tell me what has she done."  
  
"Nothing sir. We haven't seen her on the monitor in about an hour and we would have checked but you gave orders for us not to go in there. Plus we thought she might be taking a bath," he said a light blush coloring his cheeks. As the Chief stepped off the rise that his throne was on the young bodyguard, Ned knelt in a cowed position his hands above his head as though awaiting a blow. Timidly he peeked up and the Chief said, "Ill go check on her. You are dismissed." Ned hopped up and practically ran from the room. "Well Katie shall we go see what the girl is up to?" He held his arm out to her and she took it.  
  
Upstairs Dylan had been trying to remove the insulation from the wires. It hadn't been easy the chief was right about one thing the room was escape proof and nothing sharp was in it. The plastic knife from the meal left for her broke when she attempted to use it but Kate had given her the perfect thing to remove the coating from the wires, the porcelain figurine she threw at Dylan's head had shattered leaving jagged pieces on the carpet. Dylan had taken the largest and sharpest and sliced through the wire. Then she had reached up into the wall and found the other wire she was looking for. She rigged the two together with the old fashioned alarm clock, the kind with bells on top. Now she just needed a way out of the room before the timer went off.  
  
She heard voices coming down the hall and quickly crawled out from underneath the vanity hitting her already battered head as she did so, "Damn!" she yelped as she carefully rubbed the new lump that was forming. Quickly she shoved the shard of porcelain into the pocket of her jeans and lay down on the bed. Facing away from the door she closed her eyes hoping that they would think she was asleep and let her finish the job she started. The key turned in the lock and the door flew open causing her hair to blow in its breeze. Suddenly she was being grabbed by two small but strong hands. "What have you been doing?" demanded the Chief pressing his face to hers.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked sleepily; reaching up and rubbing her eyes. The Chief threw her back on the bed. Dylan was surprised at the small man's strength. He then waved two large men into her room, one was the man who had carried her upstairs after the taser shock, Cristoph, the other she didn't recognize. Kate hovered in the door way watching the scene. "I thought you had eggs to return." said Dylan looking at her. "I suppose their return doesn't mean that much to you after all if you are still hanging out with him."  
  
"Why you little." started Kate as she came up to attack her.  
  
"Stop her!" commanded the Chief and Christoph grabbed Kate pulling her back. "Kate, wait out in the hallway." Kate reluctantly went back out in the hall.  
  
"So Dylan, I will ask you again. Just this once what have you been doing?"  
  
Dylan looked at him defiantly not saying a word. Too bad the unknown man of the Chief's went into the bathroom. "Sir, you should see this." "Don't move," said the Chief to her as he walked around the bed and joined the man with the Speedos. Christoph just stood blocking the bedroom door like a marble statue in case Dylan was to try to escape.  
  
A cry of, "What the hell?" came from the Chief as he stood in the bathroom taking in the bathtub that was almost over flowing and filled with damp towels. He charged out of the bathroom like a bull, "What have you been doing?" he demanded. Still Dylan said nothing she would be damned if she told him that she was working on causing a fire inside the walls of the house to burn it down and in case she couldn't get out the bathtub was her protection; the old fashioned claw footed tub contained asbestos which would protect her the wet towel would help if the fire got to be too much. He smacked her, the room became quiet and she looked at the Chief her eyes blazing, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."  
  
"Oh wouldn't you?" He reached out slap her again and she kicked him sending him backwards into the vanity. Christoph attacked, "For my brother," he whispered as he grabbed her throat and began to choke her. She shoved her arms between his and pushed outward separating his hands from her neck. She stood on the bed and kicked hitting him in the chin and sending him on top of the Chief. The other bodyguard jumped on her back pulling both of them to the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her throat. She could feel the oxygen being cut off and the world starting to swim, "No," she told herself, "you aren't going to fall to the evil version of the Chippendale dancers." She lifted her head and brought it back as hard as she could. She could hear the sharp crack as her skull collided with the man's nose. Suddenly he let go but she knew it wasn't to grab his nose but because he was dead. She rolled off of him and looked at the lifeless man on the bed. His nose had broken sending shards into his brain. "It was an accident," she told herself, "It was him or me." She wondered how Anthony managed to live with himself after killing especially since he had done it intentionally.  
  
The Chief struggled to get up off of Christoph but wasn't having much success. Dylan wondered if the Chief even wanted to get up off of the man in the gold Speedos. It didn't seem that he was making much of an effort. "Ta-ta boys," she said throwing open the door only to be hit with another taser blast; it was Kate.  
  
Kate stood there with two others of the bodyguards behind her taser in her hand smiling. "You weren't thinking of going anywhere were you Dylan?" she asked standing over Dylan's twitching body. One of the two men picked Dylan up and placed her on the bed. The other removed the man she had accidentally killed. Obviously the setting on the taser Kate used wasn't as high as the first blast by the front door since she was able to move seconds afterwards. "I do what I have to Dylan. No hard feelings. I'll tell Anthony how you fought valiantly. How your last thoughts were of him and then I will comfort him and we will live happily ever after. Don't worry I'll take good care of him, I'll make sure he doesn't miss you at all." With that Kate, the Chief and Christoph left her alone in the room twitching in the dark as they turned off the light shutting the door behind them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony drove through the streets of LA glancing occasionally in his mirror to make sure the angels were still behind him. They seemed to be keeping up quiet well despite the speed he was driving then again it was Natalie driving. He knew that she was good. He remembered that from the race track. He turned, wheels screeching and passed the landmark "Beverly Hills" sign. He could hear the tires of the Masaratti screech behind him. He slowed down making a right then a left and pulled up into the drive way of Rutherford's manor. It wasn't long before the angels pulled up behind him.  
  
He would have loved to take his suit and change into it but he had a feeling time was short he walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer, the house was dark the only illumination came from the porchlights. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Okay what now?" asked Natalie stepping back off the porch out into the yard and staring up at the house. Alex reached into her purse and pulled out a lock pick. Anthony placed his hand on hers as she grasped the doorknob so she could work on it. "What?" she asked looking up at the Thin Man. She had a hard time thinking of him that way with him dressed like a normal everyday guy but it helped her keep things in perspective, he was still a suspect in her book. "The alarm," he said. Alex smacked her forehead and wondered why she wasn't thinking.  
  
Natalie started walking towards the house but her heel became stuck in the grass which was damp from the lawn sprinkler and she stumbled. She caught herself with her hands and stood wiping them on her pants. Too bad the small cry she let out alerted Rutherford's dogs that someone was there. Anthony had forgotten about the dogs. Neville only let them out at night and usually they were penned in the back, he was surprised as the two large Rottweilers charged out from behind the garage. "Shit!" yelled Alex as she and Natalie darted towards the cars. They hoped in and slammed the doors shut but Anthony was still on the porch.  
  
Their heads lowered to the ground the Rottweilers growled as they approached the lone figure on the porch. Calmly Anthony knelt to their level. Alex looked around as she thought about throwing him is sword and realized that the sword was in the other car she hoped that Anthony would be alright. The dogs approached closer still growling a string of drool hung from the left dog's muzzle. Anthony lowered his head as well and met the eyes of the left dog. He took his first two fingers and touched them below his eyes to make sure the dog was looking. Pale blue and deep brown interlocked and the dog suddenly cocked its head to the left and it laid down on the damp grass, its nose between its paws. Anthony repeated the motions with the right dog that had advanced even further towards the porch. The right dog suddenly stood straight and gave a yipping bark. Like a puppy it jumped onto the porch and then onto Anthony licking his face. Once the dog calmed down Anthony stood up and brushed himself off. He stepped down and the dogs followed at his heal.  
  
"Is it okay to come out?" asked Natalie. She loved animals but she wasn't sure about the dogs. Anthony nodded as he bent and petted each one in turn. "After all that noise," said Alex, "Obviously no one is home. So how do I turn off the alarm?" Anthony took her to the garage. On the back wall were a fuse box and the box for the alarm system. "For a man with Rutherford's money you would think he could buy a better alarm." She said as she turned the alarm off. "Okay. Let's go inside."  
  
Standing in the darkened foyer they looked around. "So what was it that Rutherford said again? Across the street and down the block?" asked Natalie as she approached a large a painting of Rutherford that hung on the wall near the grand stairway.  
  
"Across the street, next door he is watching you everywhere. Go to my home and you will see," said Anthony softly.  
  
"He is watching us." said Alex I think it means that the Chief has his house bugged. "Anthony did Rutherford say how he became involved with the Chief? Maybe that would give us a few more clues."  
  
"A body," said Anthony and headed towards the study where the meeting with Dylan had taken place. Natalie called, "Where are you going?" But he didn't answer, he kept walking. Alex shrugged and followed him. They found him in the cherry paneled office, the small bankers lamp with the green glass shade gave off a dim glow. Anthony was looking for the file that Rutherford had in his hand when he and Dylan were there. He sat in the swivel chair and moved closer to the desk. He pulled one drawer out after the other and all of them were empty. Anthony then reached under the kneehole of the desk and felt it a piece of paper and pulled at it but it wouldn't move. He got on his knees and saw that the manila folder was stapled to the desk. With a cautious rip he pulled it free.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Natalie as he handed her the folder. She opened it and covered her mouth with one hand to smother the gasp. Inside were pictures of Rutherford with a young girl in various positions. In the last shot it was obvious that the girl was dead although Natalie could see no signs of foul play. "Alex, take a look." Alex looked over her shoulder and said, "She was defiantly under-aged."  
  
"Yeah but how did she die?"  
  
"Look," said Alex taking the picture and laying it on the desk so the light shone directly on it. Then she picked up a magnifying glass that was resting in the pen caddy. "See here?" she pointed to the girl's throat. "That bulge would be her tongue. Look at her eyes. She obviously had a seizure."  
  
"But candid pictures like that? Someone would have had to have been in the bedroom or have planted a camera." Natalie snapped her fingers, "I have it. This whole place is under surveillance."  
  
"Damn," said Alex, "that means he knows we are here."  
  
"But where is he?"  
  
"Call Bosley, if we can find one of the cameras he can trace where the signal is going. We will be able to find the Chief that way." 


	23. 231

John Bosley had been working late running general errands for Charlie. His brother had the day off. He was about to leave the agency when the phone rang. He hovered a moment in the foyer between the door and entry to the office undecided, should he pick up the phone or let the machine get it and call whoever it was back in the morning. Back and forth, back and forth, finally on the last ring before the machine pieced up he dove at the phone, "Townsend Investigations, Bosley speaking how may I help you?" he asked out of breath.  
  
"Bos, its Natalie," cried the blonde angel from the other end of the line. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine just exercising, keeping in shape," he lied a bit embarrassed that a quick run to the phone had left him winded. He wasn't so winded to notice the anxious, upset tone in Natalie's voice. "That should be what I ask you. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied looking at Alex checking even nook and cranny in the office for wires, bugs, and cameras. Anthony had gone upstairs to check Rutherford's bedroom. "We need you to do us a favor. We are looking for some transmission wires. When we do we need a detailed trace. The guy who did this is good so chances are it will be routed all over the place but end up here in LA somewhere."  
  
"Sure no problem," Bosley said heading upstairs with the cordless phone. He could hear voices speaking in low tones on her end of the line. Then she said to him, "Bos, I'll call you back as soon as we find a cable and hook up the decoder." With that she hung up. Natalie looked at Alex. "Nothing?" she asked surprised. Alex shook her head. They had been so sure that the office had been wired. "Maybe we should check on Anthony."  
  
Anthony walked around the bedroom. It wasn't quite what he remembered from the last time he was there. Before it had been a large four poster canopy bed with deep blue brocade bedding on which he had tossed Vivian Wood passionately. He shook his head to clear that vision it wasn't his proudest moment and something he rather not recall. He didn't know what he had seen in her, she had been beautiful but at that point he didn't know how evil she was; she reminded him of Kate.  
  
He sat on the new bed, a round waterbed which was the centerpiece of the room now and opened the folder that he had taken from Rutherford's office. He turned to the last photo, the one with the old man and the dead teen girl and compared the angles, the decoration to what was captured in the black and white image. He could make out a small painting of a country cottage done in what appeared to be watercolors over the shoulder of the man in the photo. He hated to turn the lights on, he didn't want whoever was watching to see him clearly but to find what he was looking for it was necessary, so he reached over and turned on a small table lamp. His finger bumped something small and hard on the backside of the socket in which the light bulb fit. Carefully he removed the shade and turned the lamp, it was a bug.  
  
Scanning the walls and spotted the picture he was looking for. It was in a cluster of three of a similar style on the left hand wall near the closet door. He climbed on the bed and tried to put himself in the same position Rutherford was in when the photo was taken but with the swishing bed it wasn't as easy as it looked. "What are you doing?" asked Alex with a laugh standing inside the doorway with Natalie at her side. Anthony placed his finger to his lips to let them know to be quiet but in doing so lost his already precarious balance on the bed and fell over. He could feel the waves underneath him and his stomach lurched. "We really shouldn't laugh," he heard Natalie say in a serious tone.  
  
"No, you are right, we shouldn't," said Alex equally as serious, but then he heard the two of them open up in peals of laughter. Anthony rolled himself to the edge and off the bed onto the floor. As he stood he glared at them, picked up the lamp and signaled to the bug. All laughter immediately stopped. He walked over to them and led them out into the hall. "We're sorry," said Natalie still giggling slightly.  
  
"It wasn't funny," he said softly with hurt showing on his face. "The camera is somewhere in the far corner diagonal from the bed." He pointed toward the bookshelf in the corner.  
  
"Okay, here we go," said Alex. The three of them stepped into the room and started looking through the books on the bookshelf.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Christoph sat in the control center of security at the Chief's mansion. It was a post he had been assigned when his brother, Jorge had gone with the Chief's client Vivian Wood. He had never suspected that the girl with jet black hair and the tall thin assassin would betray his boss and his brother. He had met most of the Chief's stable of killers during the time he had worked there and quickly came to realize that despite what they did assassins were generally honorable and loyal to whoever paid them. Still the Thin Man and the angel were nothing like what he or the Chief, obviously expected. The clients were killed and his brother put in jail where he committed suicide rather than be locked up. Like the Chief, he held the Thin Man and the angel accountable.  
  
He sat there daydreaming, flipping although not really even looking at the articles of a copy of the Information Inquisitor tabloid when something on camera 17 caught his eye. He wasn't really even supposed to watch that camera it was one set up at Neville Rutherford's house and since Rutherford was in the hospital he didn't see any reason to pay it attention. The movement was gone as quickly as it came and he tried to recall if Rutherford had any pets. Settling back into his chair he saw it again this time it was clear, there was someone on the man's bed. Quickly his hands flew over the camera controls and zoomed in, it was the Thin Man. He watched as the assassin placed his finger to his lips then fell over. "The microphone," said Christoph to himself and flipped another switch. As the mike sprung to life with a brief static blast he heard girlish laughter, watched as the assassin rolled himself off the swaying waterbed onto the floor and moved out of the camera range. "Great," thought Christoph silently and picked up a bright red phone that was on the table next to him.  
  
The Chief was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and he was a little disappointed that Anthony hadn't come charging to Dylan's rescue. "Oh well," he sighed, "there is always tomorrow." He really didn't mind keeping her locked in the bedroom after all he found her as he told Kate earlier, "delightfully entertaining." He knew Kate would love to see her dead and dead she would see her but for now it was more to his advantage to keep Dylan alive.  
  
"Kate," he thought as he lay back on his pillow. Now she was another problem. He didn't trust her. He understood looking out of one's self and admired it but he wasn't going to let her throw him to the wolves in order to save her own hide and she would. That was the kind of woman she was. One of the many reasons he preferred men, they weren't nearly as catty as women. Kate would claw him out of spite. He wondered if that was what she was doing now. Tomorrow he would let her take the eggs back to the museum. He didn't see any reason why he shouldn't after all Dylan was what he had really wanted. Revenge would be so sweet to take and seeing her blood flow would be exhilarating and knowing that Anthony was in pain just like he was in pain would be even better.  
  
There was a ringing from the phone next to his bed. "This better be good," mumbled the Chief as he picked up the receiver. "What!" he yelled into the phone. He heard the man on the other end stumble over the words he was trying to say. "Christoph, I don't have all night say what you want to say." The words came barreling at him and he only managed to make out "they are at Rutherford's". That was enough. He didn't need to hear anything else. If Anthony and the angels were at former lord's house then they would know soon enough where he was. "No rest for the wicked," he said as he hopped out of bed and hopped around the room getting dressed again. "I want to look nice for when my guest arrive."  
  
Dylan sat up in the dark bedroom hoping that she wouldn't be shocked again. Twice in one day was more than enough for her. Flipping on the light switch she crawled back under the vanity to set the clock, "Midnight" she whispered to herself as she wound the small winged knob on the back. Getting out of the room was going to be a problem no matter what she did there didn't seem to be a choice. The bolts were painted into the hinges so her idea of simply removing the door wasn't going to work, even so the door was solid hardwood, she doubted she could removed it even if she tried plus the door being gone would be a bit obvious, the bathroom held nothing of use but the tub should it come down to her needing it. It looked like her plan would work if the guard who she could hear humming tunelessly outside her door took pity and opened it up. "Well here goes nothing," she said under her breath and moved the slide the stopped the bells from ringing out of the way so the alarm could go off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex found the book that the camera was hidden in. It was a small copy of "The Rubyat" by Omar Khayyam that had been placed between "The Razor's Edge" and "Of Human Bondage". The tiny camera lens was in the middle of the letter "O". "Got it," she said carefully sliding the book out making sure to keep it at the same level it was so if someone were watching the angle wouldn't change. "Natalie, hand me the decoder."  
  
Natalie reached into her purse and handed the small black object to Alex who carefully clipped it on the wire, the tiny metal teeth of the clip bit through the insulating coating allowing the signal to go through the device. Natalie took her cell phone and went back out in the hall to call Bosley away from any listening devices. Bosley answered on the first ring. "Bos were ready," said Natalie looking watching Alex slide the book back into place.  
  
"Okay I've got the signal," said Bosley's voice. "Computer says its tracing..we've got LA, NYC, Paris, Milan, Bucharest, Milan, Buenos Aires." Alex and Anthony stood by listening as Natalie repeated everything Bosley said back to them. Suddenly Anthony made sense of the list that was being read. "They are his assassins."  
  
"What?" asked Alex.  
  
"The list. What is the address it Bucharest?"  
  
"Bos, back up a second. What was the address that the link was routed through in Bucharest," said Natalie looking at Anthony. Slowly she repeated, "Grigore Alexandrescu 23"  
  
"That is the address of the apartment I have there. The signal is being routed through the homes of assassins."  
  
"I've got a final address, Angels," said Bosley into Natalie's ear. "Actually it's across the street from where the signal originated."  
  
"He says it's across the street;" she told Alex and Anthony while she bounced up and down. "Thanks Bos." Then she hung up.  
  
"Across the street?" asked Anthony thoughtfully. It had been so obvious he couldn't believe he had missed it in fact he would have laughed if that had been his style. The house across the street six or seven years before had been owned by a notorious assassin who died, stopped by Interpol with a rain of bullets. The house had been on the market for years but had never sold due to its former owner's infamous reputation. He had heard rumors about it being sold but didn't pay any attention, he had Dylan and his own house to think of.  
  
"What should we do? Storm the place and get Dylan out?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't think we will have to. He will be expecting us," replied Anthony who then turned and walked out the door. 


	24. 232

*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Chief stood before the full length mirror in his room primping and making sure he looked just right for his guests. As he made sure his eyeliner was perfect one of his entourage approached. The Chief didn't acknowledge the other man's presence. The young man cleared his throat hoping to get the Chief's attention. When that failed he timidly said, "Sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it?" The Chief tapped his foot impatiently and waited for a reply. The man tried but being nervous he had a hard time saying what he had come for. Finally he managed to spit out, "The assassin is on his way."  
  
"Perfect!" cried the chief as he took off down the hall towards the room where he was keeping Dylan.  
  
She sat leaning against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her chin; starting to doze off from time to time Dylan shook herself awake and glanced at her watch. "The fire should be starting in about ten minutes," she said quietly. The door to her room flew open and she jumped. The Chief danced in and cooed, "Dylan, come now. Come visit me in my throne room." Dylan looked at him skeptically not trusting the man as far she could throw him and knowing how small he was she calculated that it would be pretty far. She gave a small smile thinking how Natalie would have calculated the exact distance that the Chief could be thrown.  
  
When he saw her hesitate, unmoving from the bed he said, "We are about to have some guests, friends of yours actually so come." She still sat there looking at him defiantly. "Do I have to get Christoph to use the taser on you again?" Slowly like a petulant child she stood and walked behind him. He stepped into the doorway he turned to her and said, "Don't think of doing anything rash my dear." As she stepped out into the hall she saw what he meant, he had four men there, three with billy-clubs and one with a taser; Christoph.  
  
The group of six walked slowly down the stairs and Dylan considered pushing the Chief. After seeing the heels he had on it she knew it wouldn't take much to have him fall but unless she could catch Christoph off guard as well making him lose the taser she didn't think that she would make it far. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Kate appeared around the corner. "Katie," said the Chief noticing her presence and then he nodded to one of the other men who grabbed a small plastic grocery bag that was on a small table and handed to her. "Your eggs. Go out the back way and replace them for the fakes."  
  
"My eggs," she whispered. Dylan watched Kate's eyes grow wide as the woman peered into the bag at the four velvet satchels that rested inside. Then Kate scampered off to what Dylan imagined was to the backdoor. She made note of that just incase she needed to get out that way.  
  
"Come" said the Chief again as he led them into his throne room. The room looked the same as it always had except for a large "X" in the middle of the room. "Tie her up." He commanded with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"Wh-what?" asked Dylan as the four large men moved towards her. She stepped back.  
  
"Dylan please, I don't want to have to shock you again. The last time was an accident, Kate was a bit enthusiastic but this time it won't be and Christoph has orders to use the highest setting. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Dylan looked over at Christoph who leered at her with a smiled that didn't reach is eyes. As she stepped up onto the small platform she reached into her pocket and removed the piece of sharp porcelain shard that she used to remove the insulation on the wires in the bedroom. She held it tight in her fist as two of the men tied her hands and the then her feet.  
  
A loud thud caused all of them to look up. "Well," said the Chief, "It looks like we got her fixed up just in time. It sounds like the rescue party is on their way." He took his place on his throne and waited. "It won't take long and they will come to rescue you my dear, Dylan." Turning to his men he said, "Oh I almost forgot, someone gag her will you?" One of his men produced a strip of white cloth and gagged her with it. "Christoph, in position please." Christoph stood to the left of the X on which Dylan was tied, taser in hand. Just as the door to the throne room opened Dylan's digital watch beeped that it was midnight. She closed her eyes and began to saw away at the ropes with the porcelain hoping that the fire spread quickly.  
  
In the kitchen a new employee of the Chief's was making muffins for his boss's breakfast. The timer chimed and he removed the muffin tins from the oven of the large gas stove. Too bad he didn't notice when he turned it off the gas wasn't completely shut down.  
  
The door to the throne room popped open and Dylan breathed as sigh of relief as she saw Anthony and the angels burst in. "Stop!" yelled the Chief from his place on his gilded chair. The three stopped and looked at the small man. Alex and Natalie looked at each other. He wasn't at all what they had expected. "Anthony welcome. Angels," he nodded to each of them in turn. "I suppose you are here for her."  
  
"Her and the eggs," said Alex calmly.  
  
"The eggs are gone. Being returned to the museum as we speak. Now Anthony is here I don't need them anymore. Do I? What are you dressed in, Anthony?" asked the Chief trying to suppress a giggle. Anthony just gave him an icy stare which was diluted by the normal clothes he had on. "Is that what you wear now she," he looked at Dylan, "has reformed you? Turned you away from your true calling? Are you happy being her lap cat, Anthony? I think you much preferred being a panther. I think that lovely Russian woman; Kate would appreciate your panther-ness as well. It truly is sad to see that within a month Dylan has turned you from the best assassin I have seen to a purring kitten, a purring kitten that she doesn't even trust." Then he turned to Dylan. "Were you scratched?" he said stepping down and touching her hair. She jerked her head away from his painted nails. "Oh yes Seamus O'Grady! He had claws didn't he? Then why keep going for the wild cats?"  
  
Anthony felt anger welling up inside of him. He wasn't sure who it was directed at the Chief or Dylan. Everything the Chief was saying was true, he had been the best, he had given everything up for the red-headed angel and no matter what he did she didn't trust him. "Still", he thought to himself, "She must trust me. "She didn't turn me into the police when she found the egg, or the sword."  
  
Another of the chief's men ran into the room, "Sir, I am sorry but fire detection systems upstairs are going off."  
  
"What?!" bellowed the Chief. He jumped jumping up and down in anger. Approaching Dylan on the X he bellowed, "You! What did you do?" The angels took it as a sign to attack and attack they did. The Chief ran back to his throne and pressed a button ringing for back up. More men in the uniform gold underwear appeared. Dylan managed to get her left hand free and then with a bit of stretching started to untie the knot that bound her right wrist. "I don't think so," hissed a masculine voice in her ear. She felt the taser pressing against her side and turned her head to look into Christoph's eyes. She smiled sweetly and said, "Okay," Then stabbed him in the eye with the shard of china in her hand. The sick popping sound that flooded her ears made her feel nauseous and Christoph howled in agony. He dropped the taser as blood streamed down his face from underneath the hand he held to his eye. Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat Dylan stretched up again and untied her hand and then bent at the waist to do untie her ankle that is when she smelled it. She sniffed again to make sure that it was just smoke that she smelled but it wasn't it was gas.  
  
One of the Chief's men saw that Dylan was untying herself and went to the X to try to stop her. She kicked at him as he tried to grab her foot. It was an unstable situation, if she wasn't careful she would break the ankle that was still restrained. He reached for her again and punched then he hit her with the club in his hand across the midsection. She doubled up, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Anthony looked up from running his fourth man in gold through the heart and saw another beating Dylan. He ran rapier drawn towards the X in the middle of the room which was quickly filling with smoke. Anthony didn't even thrust at the man who was beating Dylan he just turned and ran into the out stretched sword. With a soft grunt he fell to the floor. Anthony gently removed the rope from Dylan's ankle and helped her down from the X. Brushing her matted hair back from her face he kissed her, "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and started to speak but was cut off by the Chief. "Isn't that sweet? You actually speak for her? She does have you whipped doesn't she?" Anthony stepped towards the Chief as he stepped towards Dylan holding a small pistol. The Chief watched as her eyes widened. "Now Anthony, I wouldn't come any closer. Dylan didn't think that she would blow the place up when she started the fire. Did you Dylan?"  
  
Dylan didn't answer. The Chief boomed in a commanding voice. "I am going to make sure no one gets out of here alive if I don't." All the action in the room stopped and Anthony looked at Dylan confused. "Don't you smell it Thin Man? Dylan does, she is like a little mine canary. Aren't you Dylan?"  
  
"Gas," said Natalie from her position across the room.  
  
"Oooh observant. It will go up from the fire anyway but I can ignite it now with one bullet. You see the kitchen, is right over there. I'll give everyone twenty seconds to get to the front door before I lock it down. I will not go to jail Angels." He grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Give us Dylan," said Alex.  
  
"You don't understand. She is mine." Then the Chief started counting. "Twenty.nineteen.eighteen.seventeen."  
  
"Go," called Dylan. "I'll be alright." They stood there not moving. "Now!" she yelled. The angels looked at each other and started for the door praying that whatever Dylan was planning would work.  
  
"Come on Anthony," yelled Alex. He stood torn between going with the Angels and staying with Dylan. "Go," Dylan mouthed. Reluctantly he turned away from his angel and followed them out.  
  
"So my little Dylan it's just you and me. This will be better than I expected. Not only will Anthony be crushed that you are dead but that he abandoned you to me. And your friends? Well what kind of friends would leave you behind in the clutches of a mad man? I know what you think of me. I'm not deaf. Three.two.one." And he pressed the button on the armrest of his throne locking the house down letting no one in or out.  
  
"What now?" asked Dylan.  
  
"We die my dear. I will at last be with my darling Jorge and you will be in Hell where you belong you little whore!" he yelled firing the gun towards the kitchen. Dylan broke out of his grip ran across the room towards the door as an explosion filled the air blowing her into the stone fireplace that dominated the outside wall.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As they ran through the hall following the stream of men in gold Natalie asked, "Do you think she knows what she is doing?"  
  
"I think so, she can take care of herself," said Alex. Anthony on the other hand wasn't so sure. They didn't know the Chief like he did and he didn't trust the man but he did have faith in Dylan. As they ran out the door Anthony as the last person out heard the click in the lock behind him as the door swung automatically shut. They kept running until a blast blew them into the air depositing them on the damp manicured lawn. "Dylan!" yelled both angels in sync.  
  
Tears started flowing down Natalie's face. "There isn't anyway she could have gotten out," she said softly looking at the fireball that was once a grand mansion. Alex wrapped her arms around the other remaining angel. She tried to think of how she would tell Charlie and Bosley knowing that Natalie wouldn't be in any condition to do so. Then she looked at Anthony his profile was streaked with soot and sweat and he looked lost. She reached out and touched his shoulder causing him to jump. He turned his head to look at her that is when she saw the tears in his eyes. She had never seen him emotional before, at least not an emotion that wasn't anger. "Anthony?" she said as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and watched the house smolder against the black night sky as sirens raged down the street.  
  
The firefighters confirmed what they suspected, that no one could have survived that blaze. After they gave their statement to the police Alex headed to the agency to tell Bosley and Natalie took Anthony to get his car which had been left in the café parking lot. "Are you alright," he asked her reaching out to touch her arm. She had always been kind to him he felt he should return the favor, it was something Dylan would have wanted him to do.  
  
"I should be once I'm home curled up with Pete and Spike," she answered not taking her eyes off the road. "Actually I should be asking you. Are you going to be alright?" He surprised her by giving a hollow laugh. Then he said, "My parents died in a fire, now Dylan," and turned to look out the window. They rode the rest of the way in silence except for the music coming from the radio. She just didn't know what to say in response.  
  
They pulled into the café parking lot and Anthony got out of the car. He looked down as he pulled the keys from his pants pocket; his shirt was torn and dirty as were the pants. As if reading his mind Natalie smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Pete can always use a new pair and Jason has so many clothes he probably won't even miss the shirt." He nodded and climbed into the black z-4 then they parted ways driving off in opposite directions. 


	25. 233

Hi, I hope the images come across in this chapter as sad as they are supposed to be. I was debating whether making this part with "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright in it or not, sort of a song fic within the fiction. I had it playing as I was writing this and the tone of the song sort of took over. Obviously I decided not to. It was due to the fact I debated back and forth on which order to put the paragraphs in the first section in and then I couldn't decide how to intertwine the verses with the paragraphs. Anyway.onto the story.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex wandered around the Angel Hall of Fame as they jokingly called it. It consisted of pictures of all the former angels since 1975, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, Sabrina Duncan, then more recent additions like Madison Lee and soon Dylan Sanders would be hanging up there too. Wandering into the office she realized they would probably have to start searching for a replacement soon. A lump rose in her throat and tears filled her eyes, Dylan's body wasn't even cold yet and she was ready to replace her. She slammed her fist down on the mantel. She hated always being practical and strong. She had hoped that Bosley would still be there to comfort her and her him, but he wasn't and she didn't want to go home. Jason had left that morning to go shoot the next Maximum Extreme movie in Costa Rica. She could probably call him but she was tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had hurt so much, physically and mentally. "Probably after HALO," she thought sitting on the couch. Her eye lids were heavy and slowly her eyes closed. She was asleep. She would call Jason in the morning.  
  
Natalie arrived home a little after two. Pete had fallen asleep on the couch watching an old movie with Spike next to him, his little dog chin resting on Pete's chest. As Natalie reached for the remote the dog sprang to life and gave a short sharp bark. She pressed her finger to her lips and hoped the he understood that meant to be quiet. Pete looked so comfortable she hadn't the heart to wake him. Bending down she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey sweetie," he said sleepily. "Is it morning already?"  
  
"No, I just got home," she answered not quite ready to tell him about losing Dylan to the little mad man known as the Chief. Too bad he knew her too well. He picked up the nuance of sadness in her voice. "Did something happen?" he asked sitting upright. Natalie debated about whether or not to tell him that something had happened but she was tired and overwhelmed. Instead of denying she exploded into quiet tears. "Shhh", Pete tried to calm her down to make out what she was saying. Finally he understood what the important part was; Dylan was dead.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to believe anything bad had happened to her. She was like a little sister to him.  
  
"The fire department said there was no way that anyone could have survived." She picked up a photo of the three of them, her, Alex, and Dylan laughing on moving day when she and Pete moved into together and ran her finger over the glass leaving a fingerprint smudge. She drifted off in a day dream remembering how they had so much fun dancing to MC Hammer; she never thought it would end this way. Pete wiped a tear off her cheek with the ball of his thumb and Natalie continued. "They said they found several bodies inside but no word if any of them is hers. The windows were made of unbreakable heat resistant glass; a few blew out from the explosion but landed in one piece just missing us. The doors were sealed tight when we got out. I knew we shouldn't have abandoned her, but she told us to go. We thought she had a plan." Natalie broke down and started sobbing once more.  
  
"Has anyone told Anthony?" he asked.  
  
"He was there," she replied in-between sniffles.  
  
"Poor guy losing the love of his life like that," said Pete pulling Natalie onto his lap. She hadn't thought about that at least not like Pete did. "Was Dylan the love of the Thin Man's life?" she wondered. She knew he cared but there was always the nagging question of Kate in her mind. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," said Pete kissing the top of her head. As she pondered Dylan and Anthony's relationship she let Pete lead her to the bedroom.  
  
Anthony pulled into the drive way of what was soon to be Kate's house. He needed to get a few things then he would go to Dylan's. "I want.no" he thought, "I need to be close to her." He opened the door and was surprised to find Kate still awake it was after 2am. She flew off the couch and ran to him. "My god Anthony, what happened?" she asked looking him over covered in soot and ashes. He turned from her and shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it. "You're hurt," she said as she took a clean tissue and dabbed it to the small cut on his forehead and led him up the stairs to his room. She could only imagine what had taken place after she left the Chief but whatever it was seemed to be perfect. He was there now with her and not with Dylan.  
  
"I was so worried about you," she said looking at him with big eyes. He looked at her and she looked sincere. She slid her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I do have good news. I was working late tonight and the eggs were returned." He gave her hand a small squeeze to let her know he was happy for her then pulled away his mind replaying the explosion. "It is so wonderful. I have an appointment with Mr. Hartman in the morning and I am going to give all the credit to the angels. I don't know what they did but the eggs are back safe and sound." She looked him over as he stared at the picture of Dylan on the night table. "I know. I'll bring you a cup of tea." He didn't reply he sat there and tried to remember his life before Dylan and tried to figure out what to do after her. Visions of the alley outside Corwin's, her standing wrapped in a sheet in Knox's living room, pulling her away from the ledge and their first kiss, her kneeling beside him at Dimitri's grave; it hit him with such force he had to sit on the bed. Then he thought about the thoughts, the hate for her that he had momentarily felt at the Chief's. He had he meant it he wondered? If so what would that have meant for them? "No," he thought he didn't mean it; he had enjoyed what they had together. "It will make you feel better," continued Kate realizing perhaps for the first time, that he truly loved Dylan. "What's done is done," she said to herself and went to make the tea.  
  
A small metal box that was on to dresser top caught his eye Anthony stood and went over to the dresser and opened it. The box had been a birthday present from Dimitri when he turned twenty one. He lifted the lid and removed the contents, a lock of copper red hair. Sitting back on the bed inhaling what is left of the sweet scent of its former owner. It was fading. Closing his eyes he realized that they would be the last locks he ever took. He lay down on the bed and for the first time since he was seven he cried. Kate returned a little later with the tea she had promised. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom and saw Anthony on the bed sleeping an exhausted sleep with all he had of Dylan clutched in his had. She set the tea cup on the dresser and pulled the blanked that laid across the foot of the bed over him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Five trucks had been called in to fight the fire that engulfed the mansion after the Chief fired the bullet into the gas filled air. The verdict had been no one could have survived so the men and three women of the LAFD were shocked when a slight young woman with grimy soot covered hair and clothes crawled out of the chimney into the large room that they had mistaken as a ballroom. "My god," cried one of the female fire fighters rushing to her side. "Ma'am?" asked on of the men as the woman sat on the hot floor exhausted not really seeing them. When she didn't respond he picked her up and carried her out to the EMS truck.  
  
"Hey Ted," called the fireman to the EMT. "Yeah, I know I owe you fifty." said the EMT turning around but his words dropped off as he saw the young woman unconscious in the fireman's arms. "How the hell did she survive?" he asked amazed that the woman was only a little singed and bruised but had no severe burns.  
  
"Crawled up in the chimney apparently. How she breathed? Haven't a clue." He said placing her on the gurney. Dylan opened her eyes to reveal bright red bloodshot orbs as the EMT placed an oxygen mask on her. "She must have angels on her side," he said laughing as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance and took her to the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The melody of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" chimed and Pete moaned rolling over on to his side. "Hello," said Natalie as she answered her cell phone and sleepily blinked in the morning light streaming in the window. She hand laid away most of the night and had only just started to doze off. Glancing over at Pete who was snoring next to her she climbed carefully out of bed. "She says the eggs were returned?" she asked Alex who was on the other end of the line. "Well it makes sense; the Chief said that he had returned them."  
  
"I'll call Bosley. He can come with us and we should tell him about Dylan," said Alex.  
  
"You haven't told him yet?" asked Natalie as she wandered into the kitchen with Spike at her heals. She fed him then turned on the coffee maker.  
  
"He wasn't here last night and I didn't have the heart to call the Bosleys and wake them with the news. I was going to drive over this morning but seeing we need to go to the museum."  
  
Cradling the phone under her chin she reached down to pet the dog and asked, "Okay. Want me to meet you there?" Alex replied that it would be a good idea. "What time?" asked Nat "Noon at the museum okay, got it. See you at the Bosleys." With that they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Up already?" asked a voice from the kitchen doorway. Natalie turned to see Pete standing there. "The phone didn't wake you did it?" she asked. He shook his head and said, "No, I got cold without you next to me." She smiled at him but he could see she was still hurting and it would be awhile before she stopped. "Yeah, we have to meet our client at the museum and tell the Bosleys about Dylan."  
  
"Are you sure you are up for that?" he asked.  
  
"I have to be. The job doesn't just stop because." she paused not wanting to say it. Pete pulled her into a hug. "Do you think Charlie would give you guys a vacation after this? Maybe we could go away somewhere?" That was one of the reasons that she loved Pete; he was always thinking about her. "He probably would but I think it will be easier to get over facing it everyday rather than be hit with it all again when we got back." Pete sighed he didn't think of it that way but she was right.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the hospital Dylan slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding. "Morning Sleepyhead," said the smiling nurse at her side. She looked around and couldn't remember how she got to the hospital. "Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Her throat ached and was raw from the hot smoke she inhaled the night before.  
  
"Cedar Sinai. You were in a bad fire they tell me. You look pretty good though. Here," she said lifting the bed so Dylan was sitting upright. "You are pretty scrapped up. Would you like a drink?" Dylan nodded her throat was sore and scratchy. She coughed and it felt as though she swallowed sand. The nurse held out the cup and Dylan took it drinking greedily. "Whoa, not so fast. You will make yourself sick." She finished the water and handed the cup back to the nurse. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes. Don't get out of bed. If you have to go the bed pan is there." She pointed to the stainless steel object on the shelf of the table next to the bed. "Just relax and I'll see you later."  
  
Dylan didn't want to be there. Where were Natalie and Alex? It was unusual for one of them to wake up in the hospital and the others not to be there. Slowly the night before came into focus. She could only wonder if they made it out before the Chief hit the lock down button. "Anthony!" she thought. Where was he? Tears formed in her eyes as she pictured her friends dead; killed in the fire she started and the Chief helped finish in his own way. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the doctor come in. "So Jane Doe, how are you this morning." Dylan looked up surprised and said "Dylan. My name is Dylan Sanders."  
  
"Well that is a start. So Dylan do you know what day today is?" She answered him and he smiled. "Very good now do you remember what happened to you last night?"  
  
"There was a fire and an explosion."  
  
"Also good it looks as though your short term memory is intact. How you managed to survive has us stumped. They said you hid up a chimney." Dylan nodded as she remembered. The blast had thrown her into the huge fireplace. She had looked up and saw rungs but knew that she wouldn't be able to breathe if the smoke went out the same way so she climbed up and shut the flew behind her. It had been almost unbearably hot like being baked in the oven. She climbed up as high in the chimney as she could, until she could feel the cooler night air blowing down and over the opening. There she remained and passed out for a while with her body wedged between the high cool stone walls.  
  
"That was brave and clever. I just need to run some quick tests on you. Nothing special the hard stuff we did last night when you were brought in." The doctor checked her out, heart, lungs, told her the MRI they ran on her when she was brought in was negative, and gave her a clean bill of health. "That means I can go?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I wanted to keep you here for the rest of the day for observation. You are pretty banged up and I'm worried about that gash on your head." Dylan raised her hand and felt a thick piece of gauze taped into place. The doctor continued, "I am going to prescribe you and antibiotic cream for those burns, it looks more like someone took a cattle prod to you than a fire though." He looked at her in away that let Dylan know he wanted her to elaborate but she wasn't ready for that yet so she said nothing. She shifted in the bed and moaned.  
  
"If your ribs are bothering you I'll give you a mild analgesic too. They aren't broken which was a concern when you were brought in this morning but you seem to be doing quite well." He made a few notes in Dylan's chart.  
  
"Can I use the phone?" she asked.  
  
"I'd rather you get some rest," he said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Did anyone else make it out?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Sanders, I really don't know." She watched as the doctor walked out of the room and could see him chatting with a nurse in the hallway. When she saw that neither was nearby she carefully swung her legs out of bed. Shivering from the cold tile floor beneath her bare feet she went to the closet where her clothes were neatly folded and laying on the shelf. Cringing at the smell of smoke and her perspiration from the night before which clung to them she made her way into the small bathroom to change. Bruises in a rainbow of purples and yellowish greens covered the left side of her abdomen, putting on her bra left her in agony. "I'm not waiting around here. I want answers," she said to herself so she would be encouraged to go on. Once she was dressed she went to the door of the room and looked both ways to make sure her escape would go unnoticed.  
  
She passed the nurses station with no trouble. The three who were there were busy watching a morning talk show and not paying any attention to the main hall that led to the elevators. She pressed the lift call button and watched as the numbers indicated the decent from two floors above just as it was almost there she heard the voice of her doctor coming and she ducked inside a small recreation type room. "I can't believe my eyes," came a booming English voice from behind her. Turning in surprise she saw Neville Rutherford. "Dylan-love, don't take this wrong but you look like hell." She couldn't help but smile at the former lord.  
  
"Rutherford?" she said turning surprised to see the infamous collector. 


	26. 234

"Rutherford?" she asked turning surprised to see the infamous collector.  
  
"Dylan-love what did we agree upon? If I remember correctly it was that you would call me Neville," he said with his dark eyes sparkling. Dylan thought he looked extraordinarily well for someone who had been stabbed through the shoulder despite sitting in a wheelchair with his legs covered in a blanket. "Yes, but that was if you would call me Dylan and twice you've called me 'Dylan-love'".  
  
He chuckled at her reply. "Ah but I could wish that you were my love couldn't I?" She gave him a gentle smile then peeked around the edge of the door to make sure no one was coming. "So Dylan, why are you here and who are you hiding from?"  
  
"I was in an explosion and I'm trying to get out of here."  
  
"Good God an explosion? Where?"  
  
"The Chief's." She noticed the look on his face. "Do you know him?" Rutherford sighed. This is what he had wanted and dreaded at the same time. "I know him, too well actually. Dylan, please sit." She glanced nervously at the door. "Don't worry I have," he looked at the clock above the television, "another ten minutes before the nurse will come to take me back and I don't think that anyone will be here before that so sit. I have much to tell you."  
  
She sat on the hard wooden chair that was across from him and waited for him to begin. "I'm sure Anthony told you that I am not a good man. That I would sell my own mother to get what I want, that human life unless it's that of an attractive woman means very little to me. Of course coming from him that I am a villain is sort of ironic knowing the people he has killed but am I right that he told you that? Of course I am," he said not waiting for her to respond. "I am Ruthless Rutherford scourge of the British aristocracy and all around criminal type. So I'm sure you won't find what I have to say surprising." She listened to him tell her about the woman he met name Chyna Dahl who just happened to turn out to be a sixteen year old run away. He explained as he told her he didn't realize she wasn't older until the unfortunate incident in the bedroom when she had a seizure and died. "I was shocked when I went through her purse and saw that she had a learner's permit license with her age. I didn't know what to do but the Chief did. Of course he did," Rutherford laughed, "he is the one who set me up with her, although I didn't know it at the time. It was just fortuitous for him that she literally dropped dead and in my bed." Then he explained his part in the Chief's revenge plot against her and Anthony.  
  
"So you knew the first day we came to you that." she said but he cut her off. "That you weren't Lillian Blaine. Yes, I knew." "And Anthony?" she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"No Dylan, Anthony didn't have a clue that I knew, he didn't deceive you. Only I did. The Chief thought of everything including the fact that Anthony would take you to me, the best collector there is."  
  
Part of her was relieved that Anthony didn't know. For a moment a wave of doubt swept over her about the silent assassin. "And when you showed up at my condo?" she asked.  
  
"I was told to go there by the Chief." He watched the anger build up inside of her, "Yes Dylan, I am a bastard. The Chief wanted you both to hurt the way he did. He had been watching you and Anthony since your solo mission. The whole reason was Jorge. You knew Jorge?" he asked. Dylan nodded, she remembered the large man who had hit her over the head with a vase and seemed to be the Chief's right hand man. "He thought of everything. He even made sure that Kate was hired at the museum."  
  
"And Kate was in on this from the beginning too. It figures."  
  
"No, she was as in the dark in the beginning as you were." Dylan didn't say anything but Rutherford went on, "After the Chief stabbed me and Duarte attempted to pin it on Anthony I tried to tell you. I did really."  
  
Dylan looked at the old man in front of her. He had seemed younger when she had met him now he just seemed old and tired but she knew he was right. He had tried to tell her. She remember Natalie telling her he wanted to talk to her and only her but she had to play games with Duarte on the way to the hospital. Still she realized he was asking in his own way for forgiveness and she wasn't sure she could give it to him. He glanced at his watch, "The nurse will be coming for me soon." Dylan started to leave the room, "Dylan?" She turned and looked at him. "I am sorry for everything. I didn't want to see you get hurt." She turned back around and walked out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan looked around; the bright California sunshine blinded her as she left the building. Realizing her purse had been left in the car when she had taken on Duarte she felt around in her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Well it will get me to the agency," she said to herself as she walked back inside and asked the woman working admissions if she could call a cab for her.  
  
Arriving at the agency cost her exactly five dollars and twelve cents. The driver was kind enough to accept the five and she promised to send him a tip plus the twelve cents later. He looked at her and drove off. He didn't believe her but she was a pretty girl who was apparently down on her luck. Dylan walked to the office door. It was open but when she went inside no one was there. Checking her watch she saw it was ten, someone especially Bosley should have been there. "Bos?" she called but there was no answer. She spotted her purse and car keys on a table near the couch. "Nat? Alex?" No response. She sat on the couch and placed her head between her hands and tried to figure the situation out.  
  
"Good Morning Angel," said a quiet comforting voice from the white speaker box.  
  
"Charlie?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Dylan, you are supposed to be in the hospital resting."  
  
"I couldn't stay there. I had to find Alex and Natalie and make sure they are okay," said Dylan. "And Anthony," she added silently. She knew she probably should have stayed at the hospital but couldn't.  
  
"They are fine except for believing you are dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"No one believed that you could have survived the fire. I believed the same thing until Neville Rutherford called me and let me know that you were alive and left the hospital." Dylan was surprised. Rutherford had called Charlie. She didn't think anyone knew how to reach Charlie besides the Bosleys. "Don't be so surprised Dylan, before Neville became who he is he and I were good friends. The other angels are at LAMA they have a meeting at noon with Kate. If you leave now you can just make it."  
  
"Thanks Charlie." As she hopped up and started to grab her things Charlie said, "Try not to be too hard on Neville you have helped to change him back into the boy I knew. Consider forgiving him."  
  
"I'll consider it, Charlie."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex, Natalie and John Bosley arrived at LAMA at Kate's request. She had phoned the agency in the morning and excitedly told Alex that the eggs were back. Walking into the exhibition hall they could hear the low voices of the museum patrons and the occasionally giggles of school children. "There she is," said Natalie spotting Kate and Mr. Hartman and Anthony standing near the display in the middle of the room. Kate was clinging to Anthony's arm. "Can't believe it," mumbled Alex in a low tone as they approached the egg display.  
  
"Can't believe what?" asked Natalie.  
  
"The Thin Man. What did he do? Screw her to forget about Dylan?" said Alex nastily. "And to think I was feeling sorry for him."  
  
Natalie looked at the group waiting at the display and didn't think that was the case. Anthony wearing one of his traditional suits looked tired and not much better than when she had left him at his car the night before. She could see dark circles ringing his eyes making his irises seem even paler. He pulled a lock of Dylan's hair out of his pocket briefly ran it over his jaw line, and then tucked it back inside. She was about to mention her observation to Alex when Kate looked up from the eggs and spotted them. Waving them over, she enthusiastically introduced them to Mr. Hartman. "Sir, I'd like you to meet Natalie Cook, Mr. Bosley."  
  
Mr Hartman looked confused a moment and said, "Wasn't Mr. Bosley a black fellow? And you, young lady aren't you a visiting lecturer here at LAMA?"  
  
"Your thinking of my brother," replied Bosley. That seemed to make Mr. Hartman even more confused so Kate continued, "Alex Munday and Dy. Where is Dylan?" she asked innocently as though she really didn't have any idea what had happened to the third angel.  
  
"Dylan wasn't able to be with us today," said Natalie quietly.  
  
Mr. Hartman held out his hand and shook all around, "I am sorry to hear that but Ekaterina here tells me what a wonderful job you did finding the eggs. I have to say it was smart of her to withhold that they were missing from me. I would have just panicked but now we have the originals and neither the patrons nor anyone else knows they were ever gone." The balding pudgy man pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well I just wanted to thank you personally. That is why I had Ekaterina call you down here today. I assume that you will pass my gratitude on to your friend who isn't here."  
  
"I wish we could," said Alex as she burnt holes in Anthony with her angry eyes. "But our friend Dylan died last night in a fire. I'm surprised Anthony didn't tell you." Anthony didn't even seem to notice Alex's remark. He stood there and fixed his attention to a little girl with red-gold curls staring at the painting of the mustachioed woman. There was something about the way she carried herself that reminded him of Dylan and he thought "That is what our daughter could have looked like." What was he thinking? He had never thought about children before but he realized that he had loved Dylan that much. His heart grew heavier at the thought of what wasn't to be.  
  
"Oh my how horrible," said Mr. Hartman. "I am so sorry for the loss of your friend."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan had a hard time getting into the museum. The woman taking tickets didn't want to let her in with the way she looked and threatened to call the police to make her leave. "Good and while you are at it bring Mr. Hartman and Kate Dunayevskaya. I'd like to speak with them."  
  
"They are in the gallery in a meeting," said the young woman sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"That would be the one I am late for; if you'll excuse me." Dylan slapped the admission fee on the counter and started walking to the main exhibition hall where the "Treasures of the Czars'" display was. She could hear the ticket woman calling after her, "Miss, Miss, you can't go in there. You need to leave." The woman left the booth and reached for her arm but then realized she almost touched the dirty creature who was entering and wiped her hand on her skirt. "Guard," she called to the man in the olive uniform, "she isn't allowed in. She doesn't meet the dress code standards." The guard then approached her, blocking her path he tried to persuade her to leave. When that failed he grabbed her arm. "You have to leave," he said firmly.  
  
"I advise you to let go of me. I had one hell of a night and I don't want to hurt you but I am late for a meeting with Mr. Hartman," hissed Dylan from between her clinched teeth.  
  
There was something about the woman's determination that caused him to let go and let her enter. The ticket woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air in surprise. "It's okay Lois," the guard said, "I'll keep an eye on her." "Nice ass," he thought watching her as she strolled into the exhibition hall.  
  
Her heart jumped when she saw her friends and Anthony. Just a few hours ago she was sure that they were killed in the explosion. They didn't see her approach the exhibit as they talked amongst themselves. "Hi, what did I miss?" she asked as though they were expecting her.  
  
"We were just telling Mr. Hartman you are dead," said Natalie absently then she realized who she was talking to. "Dylan!" she yelled in excitement. Her voice echoing though the hall caused strangers to turn and look. Natalie grabbed her friend and hugged her as tightly as she could. Alex and Bosley then joined in the group hug but over their shoulders Dylan could see the expression of pure hate flicker across Kate's face but it was quickly gone.  
  
Finally when they let her go, Alex said laughing, "You really need a bath."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Dylan with a smile.  
  
Anthony didn't know what to do. He wasn't one for huge public displays of affection. Dylan walked up to him and said softly, "Hi." He nodded at her and stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her tangled hair. He didn't have to sweep her into a huge embrace that one touch said everything that she needed to know.  
  
"Uh isn't he Ekaterina's boyfriend?" Mr. Hartman turned to Natalie and asked noticing the attraction between the Thin Man and Dylan. Natalie smothered a laugh and felt sorry for the poor befuddled museum curator.  
  
"Hello Kate," Dylan said coolly turning to face the Russian woman.  
  
"Dylan, I'm so glad to see you aren't dead."  
  
"Really?" asked Dylan sarcastically. "You see after you blasted me with a taser when I tried to escape from the Chief's I would think that seeing me dead would make you very happy."  
  
Kate was flustered, "I don't know what you mean." She grabbed Anthony's hand tightly to try to keep him at her side.  
  
"Last night did you keep your promise to me?" continued Dylan. Kate looked confused as did Anthony and the angels. "You know the one where you promised to tell Anthony how valiantly I fought, to tell him how you were sure my last thoughts were of him? Did you comfort him? Because If you did thank you. I'm sure he needed it but as for the living happily ever after that is what Anthony and I are going to do." She stepped closer to Kate until they were face to face. "How does it feel to have sold your soul to get the eggs back, bitch?"  
  
Letting go of Anthony's hand Kate softly said, "No one talks to me that way," and threw a punch at her but Dylan ducked out of the way. "Not so easy without a weapon?" she asked Kate sweetly. Kate went to punch her again but Dylan kicked sending her falling to her rear and sliding across the floor, where she stopped under the painting the little girl had been looking at moments before. The Russian woman didn't stay down for long. Kate stood and said what Dylan determined to be a profanity in Russian but her Russian was a bit rusty. Then she attacked the angel again.  
  
"Girls, Girls!" cried the director. "Please no fighting in the main hall." When it became obvious to him that they weren't listening he turned to the other angels, dabbing at the perspiration on his forehead with his handkerchief and whined, "Can't you make them stop?"  
  
"I think this is something they need to work out on their own," said Natalie with a smile then leading Mr. Hartman to the side explained what she could about the missing eggs and Kate's possible role in getting them back. "Of course," she concluded, "Dylan will have to confirm that."  
  
"Go Dylan, kick her ass," yelled Alex. Soon that got all the visitors in the act too. Bets were flying around about who was going to win. Kate managed to get in a good punch to Dylan's already battered ribs. She grabbed her side and fell to her knees. "Dylan?" asked Bosley concerned he rubbed her shoulders and encouraged her to get back up. "Like a prize fighter you need to keep your mind on the goal the belt, being champion."  
  
"Got it Bos," she said slowly standing.  
  
"Ready Kate?" she asked. Kate didn't respond just attacked again. Dylan had to admit the Russian woman was tougher than she looked but if she could take on five guys while tied to a chair this would be a piece of cake. Of course back then she didn't have three bruised ribs and spend an hour sleeping cramped up a chimney before hand. She was still feeling the effects of being in that tight position waiting for the fire to be extinguished such as the cramps wracking her lower back. "I won't feel it," she told herself and attacked with all the anger she felt for Kate from the moment she saw her with Anthony on the couch. Kicks and punches flew and were ducked and received by both parties. Dylan punched and Kate caught her hand and twisted her arm behind her back. She hissed in the angel's ear, "Anthony says I'm great in bed." Dylan flipped the Russian woman. Kate didn't stay down for long getting up she kicked and Dylan grabbed her ankle throwing her to the ground. As she lay there out of breath Dylan jumped on her and punched her across the face knocking her unconscious. It was at that moment the police Lois the ticket woman called, stepped in to break it up.  
  
Dylan got up and stood there breathless watching as the police checked Kate's pulse to verify that she was only unconscious. She watched as Natalie and Alex gave statements to the police and explaining how the event that had taken place just then had to do with the explosion the night before then walked over to the clay blob statue. Kate's words were running through her head over and over, "Anthony says I'm great in bed."  
  
He saw her standing off by herself and she had never looked lovelier to him despite her dirty hair and clothing. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Leave me alone," she said and walked back over to join her friends. He was slightly taken aback not understanding what had changed between them in the space of time before the fight and that moment. 


	27. 24

*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate paced the small ten by ten foot square cell she was sharing with three other women. She couldn't understand how everything had gone so wrong. She had done what the angels couldn't she got back the eggs and they were safe and sound in their alarm protected by acrylic display cases but she was in jail. "How did it happen?" she asked herself sitting on the stained mattress of the small cot bolted to the wall.  
  
"So sister, what ya in here for?" asked a large woman with a tattoo of a heart on her upper arm that read, "Kill or Be Killed".  
  
"I don't know," said Kate softly. She really didn't understand how she could be held on anything having to do with Dylan. She hadn't taken her to the Chief and she hadn't locked her in a room. Actually as far as she knew the door to Dylan's room at the house had never been locked. "If anyone should be in here it should be that little angel for arson," she thought to herself.  
  
A guard came entered the row of cells and walked up to the one in which Kate was sitting. "Hey," he yelled getting everyone's attention but the Russian woman's. "You with the accent," he said and then looked at his piece of paper, "and the long weird last name."  
  
"I think he's talking to you," said the big woman to the newcomer. "Me?" asked Kate looking back and forth between her cellmate and the guard.  
  
"Yeah you, you've got a visitor. Want me to show him in?" the guard asked. Kate nodded not sure who would be visiting her and was shocked to see Anthony being led in by the guard. "I'll be right over here," he said pointing to a metal folding chair in the corner near the door.  
  
"Anthony!" she said approaching the bars. The other women in the cell gave a few cat calls in the back. "What are you doing here?" Anthony just looked at her with cold appraising eyes. He didn't want to be there; police stations made him uncomfortable but felt he should see her at least once more so he set aside his fear of them. "I didn't do anything that Dylan says I did. Honestly." He had his pad in his hand from when he was patted down before being allowed into the holding area. He pulled a pen from the leather loop inside the small binder and wrote, "So she was hallucinating?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't say hallucinating but she was under great duress I'm sure from being in the clutches of that mad man. I know she is a professional but a situation like that could stress anyone. I'm sure she saw many things that weren't true and therefore said things that weren't true."  
  
"So have you," he wrote.  
  
"Well you are an ass." she started yelling then dropped her voice so her cellmates and the guard couldn't hear, "an assassin like you haven't."  
  
Anthony couldn't see what his former profession had to do with her dishonesty, her scheming and her involvement with the Chief. He wrote again, "So you are trying to say you weren't involved with the Chief?"  
  
"Exactly!" she cried then she paused, "well maybe not exactly. I was approached by a man who told me that the Chief had the eggs and was willing to give them back to me. If Dylan was there when I arrived that wasn't my fault. As far as I know she stole the eggs." Anger welled up inside of him at her even attempting to pin the stolen eggs on Dylan. That was the most outrageous thing he had heard. Had he not left his sword in the car he would have gladly stabbed her with it, Dimitri's niece or not. "And the taser?" he asked scribbling his question.  
  
Kate paused. She had done that but it was her word against Dylan's and no one was alive who could say otherwise. "I know that one of the Chief's body guards used one on her." "And you?" he insisted. "I didn't do it Anthony, you have to believe me I love you, and I know you love me too:" How he would have loved to hear those words from her when he first met her and thought that she was what the world revolved around but now too many things had happened and he was in love with someone else. Someone whose honesty and integrity impressed him enough to be willing to leave the only life he knew behind. "I'm sorry Kate, I don't love you and never will," he wrote handing her the note. "You do, remember when we first met?" He didn't want to remember or think about that so turning on his heel he walked to the door and the guard happily let him out.  
  
Kate crumpled onto the floor tears streaming down her face, heart broken. "What'd he do dump you?" asked the large tattooed woman, "If he dumps ya cause your in the slammer ya don't need him." Somehow Kate didn't find the other woman's words at all comforting and silently swore to make Dylan suffer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex went home with Dylan after she gave her statement about the events at the Chief's and museum to the police. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" asked Alex. "I'll be fine or at least much better after a bath and a nap," said Dylan hugging her.  
  
"Okay but remember dinner tonight with us. Jason will be back for the weekend and his flight comes later tonight."  
  
"Are you sure he won't mind? He will probably be tired after the flight, and didn't he just leave yesterday for Costa Rica anyway?"  
  
"He still thinks you are dead. I called him first thing this morning so he's flying home," said Alex a faint blush covering her cheeks. "He will be so happy to know you aren't," Smiling to herself Dylan settled in on the couch as Alex went to the door. "Alex wait," she called. "Can you stay just a little bit longer?" Turning from the door she went through the living room to the kitchen. "Of course I'll stay just let me make us some tea," she said filling the kettle with water and turning the stove on. She knew how Dylan had a hard time opening up so if she wanted to talk Alex wasn't going to stop her.  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks for staying."  
  
"It's no problem you know that. So how are you doing?"  
  
"Honestly?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"I don't know. Nothing like having your life flash in front of your eyes. I know we've been in life and death situations before but I don't think I've ever come as close as last night."  
  
"Not when Knox shot you out the window?" Dylan shook her head. "Not even when Seamus had you on the rooftop?" asked Alex.  
  
"No, not even then. I knew there was a chance I would go over but with you both there I didn't really think about it. Then Anthony." she faded off. "Well last night my life flashed before me and I knew what I wanted but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Can I ask what you wanted? Let me know if I'm being nosy," said Alex adjusting her position on the couch. Dylan was about to answer when the kettle whistled, "Hold that though Dyl, while I pour." Alex jumped up and went back to the kitchen. She poured the boiling water into two mugs spilling some when Dylan came up behind her and said, "You've got everything?"  
  
"Yep no problems here. How much sugar?" Dylan held up two fingers. Alex plopped two lumps into the mug, handed it to Dylan with a spoon, quickly wiped the counter, and they went back into the living room. "So what did you decide you wanted?" she asked sitting in the arm chair.  
  
"I decided I wanted Anthony." Alex looked at her like her revelation was a let down. "Hey well I had him for awhile and although it was good I never really trusted him then last night I learned I could. Yeah you and Nat were there for me too but come on, he put on normal clothes for me; blue jeans." They both giggled remembering how handsome yet slightly absurd he looked.  
  
"So why do you think you don't want him now? Keep in mind I'm not his biggest fan but I support you no matter what Dylan. You and Nat are my best friends, more that that really, you are my sisters, so tell me." When Dylan didn't answer she asked, "Was it something Kate said?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I know you and after yesterday I feel that I sort of know him and I sort of know Kate, okay I don't know her, but I know her type and I can't stand them by the way." They both laughed. "So what did she say?"  
  
Dylan paused not sure if she should say it. Part of her knew she was being silly but the other part didn't. "Kate said that Anthony told her she was good in bed. No, I take that back she said he told her she was "GREAT" in bed." She looked down into her cup of tea as though looking to find answers there. Then she bravely looked up to see what Alex would say. Alex removed her tea bag and took a sip. "So?" asked Dylan tired of the anticipation.  
  
"It's too hot to drink yet." She replied. Dylan thought she was serious until she saw a tiny smile creep out from the edge of the cup. "Oh you mean about Kate and Anthony?" asked Alex feigning surprise. Dylan threw a couch pillow at her and they laughed. "I don't know what to say. I saw them when we walked in the museum today and she was all over him, but and get ready because it's a big but." Alex took a breath and continued, "BUT I was wrong about Anthony being involved in the theft of the eggs so I might be wrong about this."  
  
"Yeah but Kate said." started Dylan and Alex cut her off by asking, "What has Anthony said?" Startled Dylan wasn't sure what to say. "Did you even ask him Dylan?" The red-head shook her head "no". "Are you afraid he will lie to you or are you afraid he will tell you the truth and you will have to stop holding him at arms length?" Dylan was surprised at her friend's brutal honesty. "Had she been holding Anthony at arms length?" she wondered. She had opened herself up to him more than she had other men in the past but Alex was right she was always afraid even with Anthony of being hurt and abandoned like her mother was. "I don't want to lecture you but you say you love him but you had as many thoughts about him being involved in this case as I did. One thing I've learned from my relationship with Jason is you have to trust the men you love even if they are jerks at times. After all they are still plain, ordinary men."  
  
"I tried to believe him and I wanted to trust him that's why I didn't go to the police with the egg and the sword." She felt ashamed and a bit embarrassed that she couldn't see the things Alex was pointing out her. The Asian angel moved from the chair to the couch and sat next to Dylan putting her arm around her. "Listen I know it's hard but talk to him and let him talk to you, he does have a sexy voice."  
  
"He spoke to you?" asked Dylan amazed.  
  
Alex shrugged. "He does what he has to. Now you do what you have to," She looked at her watch. "Darn I have to go. I almost forgot I wanted to pick a new shirt up for Jason. He has tons but I'm sure he will notice the one I loaned your boyfriend is missing." Alex grabbed her bag and kissed Dylan on the cheek. "Later tonight, don't forget."  
  
"I won't" said Dylan only half hearing her. "My boyfriend," she said softly to herself realizing that she had never really thought of him that way but more as a lover. A lover meant just sex, someone who was there to keep the bed warm at night but a boyfriend had a more comfortable relationship like quality to it.  
  
As Alex opened the main door she came face to face with Anthony. "What are you doing here?" In his suit with his pad and pen available he reverted back to writing. "I'm not the bad guy." Looking at him doubtfully she said, "Maybe not but you were certainly with Kate soon enough after Dylan 'died'."  
  
She had a point. He couldn't deny that. He hadn't meant to fall asleep at the old house but he had. There was nothing he could do about that now. "I'm not with her now," he wrote. "Probably because she is in jail," answered Alex. Although she wanted Dylan to be happy even if that meant being with the Thin Man she wanted to know his intentions and not see Dylan hurt again. Anthony jotted down another note, paused and wrote something else. Then he handed it to Alex pushing past her and up the stairs to Dylan's. Alex opened the note and read it out loud, "'It's none of your business but I didn't sleep with Kate. It doesn't matter if you believe me.'" Remembering what Natalie had told her on the ride to the museum, "You didn't see him last night he thought he lost another person he loved to fire. It was really hard on him," she watched him walk up the stairs and to herself thought, "I might actually believe you." She only hoped that Dylan would believe him too. 


	28. 25

Without thinking he used his key and opened the door to the condo. It was like second nature to him and he hadn't thought about it. He stepped inside and saw a trail of dirty clothes leading from the living room to the bathroom. Although he didn't follow it he knew where she was, he could hear the spray of the shower and her slightly off key rendition of "Addicted to Love."  
  
As he sat down waiting for her to get done he wasn't sure anymore if going there was a good idea. He ran his hand though his gelled hair causing it to fall out of place. They needed to talk, that much he knew but, "Damn!" he thought while removing a cigarette from its case and lighting it with a shaky hand. Only she could make him so nervous, only she could break the cool façade that he had so carefully constructed around himself from the time he was a boy. He inhaled deeply feeling the nicotine laced smoke swirl into his lungs and calming his nerves. Reaching into his pocket he brought the lock of red hair to his face and drew in her essence, it was a reminder of what he had to do.  
  
Walking into the bedroom he picked her discarded clothes off the floor along the way. A tiny smile crossed his face at her messiness and he placed them neatly on the bed. As he went to the French doors which gave away to a balcony overlooking the ocean he stumbled over something, actually several somethings. Three cardboard boxes were blocking the way, he didn't want to pry but he was curious. He flicked the ashes into a dirty cup she had left on the bed side table. Placing the cigarette between his lips he sat down on the edge of the unmade bed and opened the box. Inside were a stack of his CDs and a few of his books. He reached for the second box when a voice said from behind him, "It's all yours."  
  
Dylan hadn't heard him come in but from the moment she stepped out of the shower she could smell the smoke from his cigarettes. She quickly dried off and pulled on the clothes she had taken with her into the bathroom. She was a bit shocked, she expected to see him in the living room but instead he was in the bedroom looking through the packed boxes of his belongings. She wasn't at all prepared for this. In the shower she had been going over in her head what she wanted to say to him but now he was there all her words had gone out the window.  
  
He hadn't heard the shower shut off. He was surprised when turned to see Dylan standing there in a pair of boxers, which were his and a baggy white t-shirt drying her hair with a faded blue towel. They looked at each other in silence. She knew she couldn't expect him to break it but as she was about to begin he said, "Dylan." She waited for him to go on but he didn't. He stood and paced a moment then went over to the doors and stepped out on the balcony.  
  
A storm was coming in. The sky was a bruised purple color and the wind blew the loose strands of his hair. Anthony took a deep drag on the cigarette that he held in his hand then flicked it carelessly over the side. He wanted to say more to her but wasn't sure what else to say. He wanted to tell her how a part of him had died when the house blew up and there was no sign of her. He wanted to tell her how he considered ending his own life since without her he had no reason to go on. He wouldn't have he had too much of an instinct for self-preservation but he had thought of it. And he thought about how much she had changed him, but none of that would come to him. Instead he stood staring out at the gray rolling ocean.  
  
Dylan wondered if her talk with Alex was for nothing. Yes, she had come to the conclusion that she wanted him but what if he had come to the opposite conclusion. What if he decided he wanted to be with Kate? Was that why he left the room, to find a way to tell her? She felt a lump in her throat at the thought and tried to swallow it down. It was one of those times when she wished she still smoked and wondered if he would mind if she bummed one off of him. She stepped out on two the balcony with him. The wind caught the damp strands of hair and whipped them around her face. Anthony reached out and brushed them back and tucked the sides behind her ears. His hands were warm compared to the cool air against her cheek.  
  
Giving him a smile she turned back to look out at the dark water. "So," she began nervously. "I don't suppose you came here to watch the storm come in did you?" Dylan watched out of the corner of her eye as he shook his head "no". He started to reach for another cigarette but stopped and reached out snatching a piece of her hair. "Ouch!" she yelled rubbing the new bald patch and then turned to him. His eyes were closed in ecstasy as he ran the hair along his jaw and inhaled its freshly perfumed fragrance. Part of her was waiting for him to give a yelping scream but he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes and locked them with hers.  
  
It was all Dylan could do not to jerk away. It was as though he was telepathic, telling her everything he wanted her to know with his hypnotic icy blue eyes. Suddenly he was the one who broke the contact. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I lost you too," she said. "I woke in the hospital as a Jane Doe. There wasn't any sign of you or Alex or Natalie." Cautiously he put his arms around her and held her to his chest. It felt so right to him and he hoped she could feel it too. "I wasn't sure if you made it out alive or not, but Charlie straightened me out. He told me where everyone was. The relief," she sighed, "knowing that my family, however odd a family they are, was still there was the most important thing. Ow.sorry my ribs are a bit beat up." He didn't realize how tightly he was holding her.  
  
He let her go and looked at her disappointedly. She said everything that he wanted to hear except that she loved him. He had never wanted to hear that so badly before in his life. "Her family," that was the statement that was causing him to lose hope. What did that mean? Was he a brother like the Bosleys, Max, and the angels' boyfriends? Was that how she thought about him now? If he had to live with that he could and he would but he wanted more from her, he wanted back what they had. In the month he had been together he had questioned whether it was worth it. Whether it was worth giving up his job? He hadn't even realized he was doing it until the Chief pointed it out to him, but the Chief also made him realize she was worth it. The question still remained rolling around in his mind; would she be willing to give it back.  
  
Not noticing his disappointment Dylan continued. "I've been thinking a lot the past couple days." A clap of thunder caused her to jump and the clouds opened up releasing a steady drizzle. "Maybe we should go inside?" she asked. He nodded and held the door open for her. She stepped through and waited for him. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked turning on the lights. "Do you want anything to drink" she repeated silently to herself thinking of all the things she could have said instead. He shook his head. His silence was making her nervous. "Or eat?" "Great," she thought feeling disappointed that she just couldn't come out and say what she wanted to say.  
  
Anthony caught her off guard when he asked, "So what have you been thinking about?" Unfortunately now he had spoken she wasn't anymore relieved from her anxiety than before. "A lot of things. but mostly about you." He cocked an eyebrow at her in question. "Well and me too. And Us. And Kate." Anthony had to suppress a smile at her babbling. Dylan sat down and he did as well. They sat in silence again finally she said, "You wore jeans."  
  
He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but he answered anyway, "Yes."  
  
"They looked good. Different "  
  
Once again neither of them spoke. They sat there watching each other trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. To her surprise Anthony spoke first, "What happened today?" It was her turn to look at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asked. Anthony wondered if she was denying or if she just forgot.  
  
A light went on in Dylan's head, "Oh at the museum?" She had been cold to him when all she had wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him silly. Kate happened. She." Dylan paused ashamed of how she over reacted but he reached out and touched her hand encouraging her to continue. Anthony had a feeling that Kate had something to do with her reaction after the fight. He wanted to hear what she had done.  
  
The moment he touched her hand butterflies formed in her stomach. "She said.no she implied that the two of you had slept together. That you thought she was great in bed." There she had finally spit it out and now she was waiting for a reply.  
  
He let go of her hand. At first Dylan thought that he was going to get up and leave but instead he leaned forward and kissed her, then he wiped away the stray tear she hadn't even realized that had rolled down the side of her nose. "No, I never slept with Kate," he said. "I never wanted to since she came back." Moving to sit next to her he related the story of how he had met Kate while living with Dimitri and her rejection of him and the events of the past several days. "I was never in love with her. I only thought I was. I tried to tell you all of this before."  
  
"But you told me in a note and she never gave it to me," said Dylan as things began to fall into place and started to make sense. She thought about Kate's smile as she used the taser. Kate hadn't helped the Chief; she had used the Chief as much as the Chief had used her and the eggs. "That bitch!" she yelled standing. Anthony reached out and took her hand trying to calm her down but she didn't want to be calmed. "I know she is in jail I just.I don't know I just wish I could make her pay."  
  
"She will," he said looking at her with an eerie calmness. At first Dylan wondered if he was going to do something then she realized that he meant people like her always get what is coming to them; Knox, Wood, and O'Grady all did so why did she doubt Kate would.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate stood at the bars staring at the blank concrete block wall across from her. She would occasionally glance towards the door at the end of the corridor that lead from the holding area to freedom trying to will someone to let her out. Sighing she rested her head against the cold steel bars and closed her eyes wondering how he could have just walked out on her like that, like she was nothing, like they didn't have a past. Dimitri used to tell her that "Anton" was like the son he never had so didn't that make them at least family? "He should have been more loyal to me than to Dylan," she thought once again feeling indignant at the way he treated her.  
  
A noise at the far end of the hallway reached her ears through the din of her cell mates behind her. The other women tried to convince her to relax and watch whatever talk show was being displayed on the TV mounted outside the cell opposite of the corner in which she was standing but she had no interest in their problems. At the moment she only cared for her own. Although she heard the noise Kate was too lost in thought to recognize it as a guard coming down the hall.  
  
"Good to see I don't have to work so hard to get your attention this time," boomed the guard catching her unaware and causing her to jump slightly. She couldn't help but smile as he unhooked a large bundle of keys on a ring from his belt and fumbled finding the one for the cell. "Your lawyer is waiting for you," he said as he slid the door open, it squeaking on its track.  
  
"My lawyer?" she asked not even aware that she had one. When she was booked she searched frantically through her purse for the estate attorney's number that Anthony had given her hoping that perhaps he knew of a defense lawyer.  
  
"Lawyer, Public Defender, whatever. You're free to go." He stepped away from the door to give her enough space to come out into the narrow corridor.  
  
"To see my lawyer?" she asked looking up at the man confused. She hadn't even considered the fact that she was in the US and could have a public defender.  
  
"Yeah to see him and not come back here. I over heard him talking to another officer. He managed to convince the judge that you were wrongfully here or somethin'. Just grab your things," he said motioning back towards the cell.  
  
Noticing that she forgot the blazer to the suit she was wearing she darted back into the cell and grabbed it off the bed. Flashing a bright smile at her former cell mates she wished them well and with a spring in her step followed the guard out into the bustling main area of the precinct. She looked around hoping to spot who the public defender was who had gotten her off so easily and quite was surprised when a tall man with wavy blonde hair in an Armani suit and an eye patch stepped up to her and gave her a slow smile that didn't quite reach his good eye.  
  
It took her a moment but upon recognizing him her good mood quickly dissipated. "Come Kate, we have some things to discuss." He grabbed her arm firmly to lead her out of the station. She took a wistful glance back at the holding area door. "Do you want to go back there? I can make sure that you never see your darling assassin again." She didn't trust Christoph but he was offering her freedom although she also knew it was like making a deal with the devil but it wasn't the first time she had done so and was certain that it wouldn't be the last. 


	29. 26

They walked out to the car and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Stop staring" he demanded angrily and adjusted the eye patch. Kate tried to keep her eyes straight ahead but she was a bit frightened of Christoph. The Chief had been type of man she knew quite well. Maybe not men but she knew enough women like him that she could keep him subdued and pacified but Christoph was different. She hadn't experience with vengeful men and she was sure that was the only reason he had made any effort have her released.  
  
As he stepped up to the car she heard the doors unlock and gave his a sidelong glance. He hadn't even touched the car. Christoph reached into his pocket and pulled out a black credit card sized object and held it between his thumb and forefinger for her inspection. "It senses when I'm near the car. It starts it too now get in." Kate hadn't seen a car like the one he was driving since she had left Europe, a Renault Megane. "My, aren't you quiet." He said as he pushed the start button on the lower left hand size of the panel just next to where the ashtray would be.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure you out," she said flipping down the visor and inspecting her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Nothing to figure out Kate, you didn't think I was just another of the Chief's toys did you? I have a degree in law from Harvard. I could have been a great criminal attorney but instead I chose to work for the Chief. He paid better than most law firms."  
  
She bit her tongue at his remark about criminal attorneys. With the Chief she would have made a comment about that being ironic knowing that he would have been momentarily offended but then enjoyed the word play. With Christoph on the other hand her sense of self-preservation kicked in so she sat there in silence and watched the scenery of tall glass buildings glistening in the rain. "So, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
He looked over at his passenger. He like the Chief liked her. She was the type of woman who would do whatever it took to get what she wanted too bad he was the same kind of man. "Your place."  
  
"My place? My place is Anton's place. What if he is there? Have you thought about that?" Although she wanted to see the Thin Man she didn't want him to see her with Christoph that would just confirm his worst thoughts about her. "No," she thought, "that wouldn't be good."  
  
Christoph laughed. It was a cold sound that gave Kate goose bumps. "What?" she demanded when he didn't say anything. She silently worried that perhaps Christoph had already done something to Anthony but her uncle had helped train him so she doubted someone like the bodyguard/lawyer could manage to dispose of him. Plus he was supposed to the one of the best assassins, which she had learned from the Chief.  
  
"You really are naïve aren't you?" he asked with a note of contempt in his voice. "I somehow figured you for realistic despite everything." She looked at him about to question what he meant but he continued. "You really believed that he would be in that old house of your Uncle's pining for you? He left your ass in that cell and really I don't blame him. If you used a taser on my girlfriend I'd probably be pretty pissed too. So think about it Ekaterina where do you think he is?"  
  
She understood what he was saying and part of her knew Anthony would be with Dylan. It was logical. She just couldn't figure out what he saw in that angel. "So why am I here? What do you want for getting me out?" she spat angrily. "I doubt you are doing it out of the goodness of your heart."  
  
"My heart? Good? Please Kate there hasn't been any goodness there since my brother died, maybe even before if you want to know the truth. You are going to help me accomplish what the Chief couldn't. He had to have elaborate plans and schemes. Hell didn't he ever watch TV, the villain always has something elaborate up his sleeve and it never works. I'm more practical than that." Keeping his eyes on the road he reached into the box between the seats and pulled out a silver flask. Placing it between his knees he unscrewed the cap and took a big swig then held it out to his passenger. "Take a sip."  
  
Kate shook her head "no." It was bad enough that he was driving and drinking whatever it was. "Take a sip Kate, go on it will put hair on your chest."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Oh that's right you are Russian you probably have hair there anyway." He laughed at what he thought was his own humour. Kate glared angrily at him and snatched the flask from his hand. Placing the bottle to her lips she downed a large gulp of the bitter liquid coughing as it burned her throat. "Pretty good huh?" he asked noticing her red eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that gasoline?" she asked wiping her lips on the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Absinthe," he said recapping the flask and placing it back in the map box.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to mix that with sugar and water." Her head was throbbing after one sip of the 70% alcohol drink. "I think I'm going to be sick." She searched frantically for the button with which she could lower the window. After he got over laughing at her discomfort he lowered it from his side of the car.  
  
"I thought you Russians could stomach anything. Shall I stop and get you some vodka?" She shook her head no but the movement made her feel even worse as though her brain was loosely rolling around in her skull. "I don't normally drink alcohol except for the occasional glass of champagne," she said. "I think you should stop the car Christoph unless you want me to ruin your paint job."  
  
Reluctantly he pulled over and she threw the door open and the drink of absinthe out of her stomach. Once she was through and had shut her door again he resumed driving. "You tolerated that better than I expected," he said handing her a tissue. She dabbed at her mouth and stuffed it in the ashtray.  
  
"What was the point of that? Did you get some pleasure out of seeing me suffer?"  
  
"No," he replied, "surprisingly enough I didn't. I just wanted to get your attention and well that seemed to be a good way to center your thoughts on something besides you pathetic love life. Now you wanted to know what I have planned. I'm going to kill Dylan."  
  
"W-what," Kate sputtered not quite believing her ears.  
  
"You haven't suddenly grown a conscience have you? She killed Jorge and the Chief."  
  
She understood that the Chief wanted revenge on Dylan for killing his lover Jorge and she could see Christoph being angry for the same reason but killing the Chief? She would have thought that something to rejoice over. "But I would think you are above petty revenge schemes."  
  
"I owe her for my eye too."  
  
She had wanted to bring up his new handicap since he led her out of the police station and this was the perfect segue. "Does it hurt?" she asked curious and now intrigued that Dylan had something to do with the patch he was sporting.  
  
"Damn straight!" he yelled causing her to jump a bit. "Why do you think the absinthe? It makes me numb." She wanted to ask how Dylan had done it but was almost frightened by the man next to her. It didn't matter thought because he decided to tell her. "Nothing like having a piece of porcelain rammed into your eyeball."  
  
Kate swallowed hard and said more to herself than her driver, "Maybe I should have waited to throw up." Christoph just laughed at her weak stomach.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Once Dylan had calmed down she sat and leaned her still damp head against Anthony's shoulder. Carefully he put his arm around her expecting her to pull away but she didn't. "So where do we go from here?" she asked him softly. He wanted to know the answer to that question as well. It had been what he wanted to know from the moment she had run out of Dimitri's when she saw him with Kate and hadn't stopped for a second since. "Do we try to pick up like we were before Kate? Or do we just say that it was a nice try and move on?"  
  
He couldn't believe what she was asking. He tried to guess at what she wanted and how his answer would influence that. Then she spoke again. "I ." she hesitated and sat up, her green eyes staring into him. "I want to try but if you don't I'll understand completely." Anthony didn't say anything just shook his head enthusiastically. A slow smiled spread across her face. "Are you sure?" she asked. In reply he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Dylan closed her eyes and savored the kiss. She felt his hand slip from her back upwards into her hair and she was momentarily taken back to the night on the rooftop of the theater. Then she broke the kiss. Anthony opened his eyes hoping he hadn't done anything long and was relieved to see that she was still sitting there smiling at him. Standing she took his hand and gently tugged on it. He stood and followed her into the bedroom.  
  
Seductively she sat down and patted the bed next to her and he sat. Then she reached over and grabbed one of the cardboard boxes off the floor. "Maybe we should put this stuff away," she said handing it to him. With his eyes never leaving hers he took the box from her hands. "No," he thought looking at the objects inside, "there is time for this later." Instead of unpacking it he set it back on the floor and pushed Dylan back on to the bed.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to unpack right now?" she asked innocently. He shook his head no and lay down next to her stretched out on his side. Right now he wanted to do so much more than unpack a silly box. With one hand he lazily played with her hair then gently traced the outline of her face. She shivered slightly as he lower is head and kissed her collarbone where the shirt had been stretched away revealing the delicate ridge. "Anthony," she said whispering his name. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a look that asked what was wrong. She sat up and smiled. "I want to do this, but." she stopped and looked a bit embarrassed and glanced at the clock on the night table. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "I have to go to dinner tonight with Alex and Natalie. If we start this now we wont get there on time."  
  
He stood and brushed his jacket down and grabbed his cane off the bed then stomped into the living room towards the front door. "Anthony!" she called out. He stopped but didn't turn. "Don't go. I had forgotten about Alex and Natalie if I hadn't I wouldn't have led you on. Jason is coming all the way from his shoot in Costa Rica because he thinks I am dead. I sort of have to go." Standing there motionless he just listened to her. "I want you to come with me." His shoulders sagged as he relented and came back. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you for not leaving."  
  
Nodding once he said, "I want to go by Dimitri's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"With Kate in jail I have decided to sell the house."  
  
Dylan's mind was whirling with the implications. Did that mean he wanted to live with her still? He had always complained about her messiness, the fact that she left the cap off the toothpaste and liked eating crackers in bed while watching Leno. She tried to hold her excitement in check resisting the urge to pump her fist and say "yes". Instead she asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Too many things, most of which aren't good have happened there. I want to take what is mine and sell the rest," he said. She could understand that but the house was lovely and somewhere in the back of her mind she pictured the two of them with 2.3 kids and a dog living in the quiet little house with the crooked picket fence and over grown hedges. As if sensing that he touched her hair saying, "We can find some place else later if we want to." She smiled as she though about what he was saying and that just a year ago she worried about Natalie hooking up with Pete for a long term commitment now she was looking for one with the Thin Man of all people. "Let me get dressed and we will go." She rummaged through the pile of clean clothes on her closet floor and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay all set," she called walking into the living room, "Let's go." 


	30. 27

*-*-*-*  
  
Neville Rutherford had been released not long after Dylan had left the hospital. As a matter of fact the doctor walked into the small TV/ waiting area right after she had walked out and informed him that he could go home and finish healing there. Once arriving at his Beverly Hills mansion he called Charlie and informed him that Dylan was alive and had left the hospital. It had been the first time he talked to Charles Townsend in years. They had met at Oxford and became fast friends too bad Charlie developed an over blown sense of ethics and they fell out years later because of that.  
  
As he sat in his wing backed chair he wondered if Dylan and Anthony managed to get their act together. He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered the protective way that Anthony stood just slightly behind her ready to pounce when he brought her to visit for the first time. Even if the Chief hadn't told him what to expect he would have figured it out within the first two seconds of the couple stepping into his office. He couldn't fault the assassin's taste Dylan was quite lovely and for some reason, his old loyalty to Charlie perhaps, he felt the need to protect her as much as her assassin did. Thinking about the museum gala and how obvious it was they loved each other despite the clinging of Kate also brought a small smile to his lips. The ringing of the telephone startled him out of his thoughts. He reached across himself with his good hand and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Neville Rutherford?" inquired the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"She's out," was the only reply. He knew who the caller was. He had hired one of his many contacts to keep an eye on the Dylan situation now the only question was who "she" was. "And the bodyguard is with her." Rutherford sat there with the receiver pressed to his ear after his contact on the other end had hung up. The monotonous beeping of the phone being off the hook snapped him out of his thoughts. "She? She? She?" he muttered as he paced the floor of his office quite disappointed that for the money he paid the man the service wasn't that good. Years ago a down-payment of two hundred thousand would buy at least a name. "Maybe I'm getting to old for this," he said sighing as he sat down again at his desk. He rubbed his temples in frustration. He knew that his contact wouldn't have called him at all unless it was important.  
  
"Sir, your evening paper," said the soft spoken voice of his butler from the doorway. Rutherford looked up and waved the man in. The butler approached with the paper folded neatly on the silver tray. Rutherford removed the paper. As he unfolded it his eyes darted over the headlines. A small article in the lower corner caused him to whoop with joy. "By Jove that is it!" Grabbing the receiver he attempted to make a call but the other party didn't answer. Hanging up the phone he said, "Well I guess that means I'm off to save the day. Childs, get me my hat and coat."  
  
"But sir, the doctor said." began the butler but Rutherford cut him off. "No "but sirs", this evening Childs. A young woman needs to be a saved!"  
  
Childs hesitated for a moment. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered. Twenty five years of service and Rutherford never listened to his advice. "Oh well," he sighed then left the room. A few minutes later, when Rutherford had begun to assume that his butler would never return, Childs reappeared carrying the objects his employer asked for. "Since you are bound and determined to do this Sir, I took the liberty of telling the chauffer to prepare the jag."  
  
"Splendid! Well done. I and the fair maiden will forever be in your debt."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kate unlocked the door and stepped inside. She held out her hand signaling to Christoph to wait a moment then called, "Anton? It's Kate. Are you home?" There was no answer just the steady ticking of the grandfather clock. Turning to Christoph she said, "Okay come inside, he doesn't appear to be here."  
  
"Doesn't appear to be or isn't? Kate, the man is a mute." He shook his head and laughed at her. "Did you really think he would answer you?"  
  
Kate glared at him then turned to hang up her suit blazer. She didn't mind that he wanted to kill Dylan. She just didn't understand why they went back to the house. Dylan would be more than likely where ever it was she lived. Finding out where wouldn't be much of a problem that is what telephone books, and if that failed, computers were for. As she turned back around Christoph was gone. Her mind whirled frantically wondering where he had gotten off to.  
  
She found him in the living room browsing through one of the many shelves of books. "There you are," she said relieved. "I was worried you were getting into something." He didn't answer. Instead he pulled a book off the shelf and then took a running leap landing in a reclining position on the sofa. "What do you think you are doing?" she cried. "That is an antique."  
  
"The book or the sofa?" he asked laughing. "Come on Kate, the whole place is antique. Did you see this?" Christoph held out the book for her perusal. "It's an original first edition 'Crime and Punishment' 1866. Do you think that your 'Anton' would read this? Do you think he could?"  
  
It was printed in Cyrillic like most of her late uncle's books. Honestly she didn't know what languages Anton understood although she assumed Russian would be one of them. After all he did live several years with her Uncle. The fact that Christoph could read it threw her off. "I didn't know you spoke Russian."  
  
"You wouldn't. My father taught me when I was a boy. I never really used it but I never really forgot it either," he explained then opened the book and began to read. "On an exceptionally hot evening early in July a young man came out of the garret in which he lodged in S. Place and walked slowly, as though in hesitation, towards K. bridge.' Some one should have told your uncle that while famous that this book is dull."  
  
"Sort of strange that is book you picked, as you plot a murder," she said sarcastically. Then slowly he began to tear the page out of the book. "What do you think you are doing?" she sputtered indignant that he would come into her home and destroy books that her uncle so loved. "Does that make it any less dull? And you call yourself a Harvard man. I would think you have some sense of the value of the classics."  
  
"It keeps me entertained while we wait for your precious Anton." He tore another ivory page out and let it flutter to the floor.  
  
"What makes you so sure he is coming? You said it yourself he wouldn't be here pining for me therefore he would be with Dylan. And as you said this place is full of antiques; very dull for someone with her low breeding." She then jerked his legs of the sofa onto the floor.  
  
"Oh they will be coming. I know human nature. He will go to her. They will kiss and make up. Then he will come here, more than likely with her in tow to get whatever he left behind."  
  
"You can't be sure of that!" she exclaimed. "My thoughts are, however much I don't enjoy them, is that if they do make up they will fall into bed. I don't think they will be here before morning and goodness knows I won't be letting you shred my uncle's books all night long."  
  
Christoph just laughed at her then took the flask from his pocket. He held the bottle out in a toast like gesture and said, "To your sweet naivety. May it never desert you. Trust me Ekaterina I know what I am talking about." Then he took a swig of the bitter liquid.  
  
"You may also know then that you are committing suicide. How simple do you think it will be to kill Dylan with Anton here? The man was a professional assassin for god's sake. He won't let you or anyone else near her. He has the foolish notion in his head that he is in love with the little tramp. Are you prepared for that?" she asked hoping to talk him out of what she believed a foolish plan.  
  
Christoph began very slowly to applaud. The clapping sounded dull and lifeless to her ears. "Kate, I am impressed. Your head isn't completely in the clouds. You realize that he does love her and not you." She didn't know any such thing but Christoph was frightening her and she wasn't about to disagree with him. She knew that Anthony was simply misguided and that he loved her. She could only hope that Dylan's death might place his heart on the right path, the path to her. "I'm very prepared. You see the first step is for him not to know I am here. I'll try to explain."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan reached over and turned the radio on causing Anthony to jump in surprise as a loud male voice started yelling the chorus of "Temple of Love." He looked at her, he preferred riding in silence. He had a lot on his mind all having to do with the young woman sitting next to him. She just smiled, apologized and turned it down a bit. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be so loud." Because she looked so happy he left the music on although it wasn't his style at all. It also wasn't very much further to Dimirti's house.  
  
It had been quite sometime since he had seen her smile. "I have to warn you that Alex is the one cooking tonight." Even in the darkness of the car she could see his eyebrows shoot up in alarm. Dylan had mentioned Alex's culinary skills to him before but he had yet to try them for himself. "She has gotten better." He could only hope that was the case. "I remember her first attempt at muffins. They could knock holes in doors." She glanced at him again. "She isn't serving those tonight so relax," said Dylan with a laugh. "By the way despite how she acts, I think Alex has a soft spot for you." He could believe that Alex's cooking wasn't as bad as Dylan and Natalie joked that it was but he was fairly sure that Alex didn't like him.  
  
"I tried to kill her," he said wincing at the memory of fighting the dark haired angel at the mission in Carmel.  
  
"You tried to kill all of us. Hell you slammed me into a brick wall, but I still love you."  
  
Anthony reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then flipped on the turn signal turning on to the street on which the house was located. Instead of pulling up the over grown drive he parked on the street to avoid damaging the sports car's paint. As he waited for Dylan to get out he looked around the neighborhood for signs of danger. It was an old habit of his one that he doubted that he would ever out grow. He saw the unusual looking car on the corner. It wasn't an American car and it stood out in an odd yet benign sort of way. Although he doubted the car signaled danger something about it put him on alert. "What's wrong?" asked Dylan noticing that he was suddenly tense.  
  
"Probably nothing," he said and slipped his arm around her waist yet making sure the sword was firmly in his hand as they walked up the walkway together. As they passed the hedge-line that separated the street from the house Anthony quickly looked up at the darkened windows. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" she asked. He was starting to make her nervous. She looked around and everything looked normal, quiet except for a neighborhood dog barking in the distance.  
  
"I thought a light was on inside. It's gone now." She watched his eyes as they darted over the front of the house. Then softly he said, "Someone is here." 


	31. 28

Hello, I was having trouble getting everyone to arrive at the same place. This was the best idea I had and I'm not sure it was a good one but it gets the job done. Now I just hope they get there on time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Neville Rutherford zipped in and out from between the cars blocking his way effortlessly. He reached over and picked his cell phone up off the passenger seat. Flicking the lever next to the leather covered steering wheel he signaled his turn. Then reached over and attempted to dial Dylan's phone number. Rutherford had programmed it in before leaving that evening after finding it tucked in the folder that the Chief gave him with information about the angel. It rang three times then her answering machine picked up. "Hi this is Dylan, I can't come to the phone right now." he hung up without listening to the end of the message or leaving one of his own. Maybe he was over-reacting after all Ekaterina Dunayevskaya seemed to be reasonable. So she was out of jail that didn't mean she would try something after all she seemed so concerned about her job and reputation at the museum. No, he didn't think Kate would be one to hurt Dylan but he had met the bodyguard, the one called Christoph on several occasions. The man seemed hard to him, like his soul was cold. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call the other angels, too make sure Dylan was okay.  
  
He knew the number for the Townsend agency. He had programmed it in his cell phone a year or so ago. Now he couldn't remember why he had. Charlie and he hadn't spoken in years but never the less Rutherford was able to flip past the A's and B's to the one C in the directory which was labeled "Charlie's Angels". He wasn't quite sure why he listed it that way instead of Charlie's name but it didn't matter. He dialed and waited for an answer.  
  
Spike tugged at the leash. He was an impatient dog when he saw a tree that he liked and the one up ahead had just been vacated by a cute puddle so that was where he was headed. Anyone taking in the scene would have thought that the year old German Sheppard was walking his tall blonde owner, not the other way around. "Spike, heel! Heel, Spike!" she called trying to get the dog to slow down. She knew he didn't want to wait any longer and she didn't really expect him to but slowing down so she could enjoy a moment in quiet before Alex's dinner party was all she asked. Too bad Spike spotted a squirrel. He took off running faster with Natalie struggling to keep up and then her phone rang.  
  
Trying to reach into her pocket while yelling for the rambunctious pup to stop she pulled out the chiming phone. "Hello?" she said breathlessly jumping over a bench and hoping the leash didn't get stuck on anything.  
  
"This is Neville Rutherford. Have I called at a bad time?" asked the gentleman on the other end of the line.  
  
Natalie stopped running a bit taken aback by the caller. "Mr. Rutherford?" She forgot that the office phone had been forwarded it her for the evening. With a short yelp the run away puppy came to a stop. The young dog didn't realize his mistress had stopped and the leash had reached its limit. "Spike!" cried Natalie as she jogged over to where Spike sat panting in the grass. "Are you okay baby?"  
  
"Miss Cook, I presume? Is this a bad time?" asked Rutherford feeling confused by the panting he was hearing in the background.  
  
"My God, I'm so sorry. Mr. Rutherford what can I do for you?" Natalie let the leash go slack and Spike wandered over to his original goal, the tree.  
  
"I was wondering if you could put me in contact with Dylan. I've tried to reach her home phone as well as her cellular and well, I'm having a difficult time reaching her."  
  
Natalie was a little surprised that Rutherford was trying to contact Dylan since the Faberge Egg case had come to an end. Normally she wasn't as skeptical as Alex but regardless of the former lord escorting Dylan to the museum gala she was suspicious as to why he was calling. "If you leave a message I can see that she gets it."  
  
"That is the problem Ms. Cook, if I wanted to leave a message I could have. I want to know that she is in good health by talking to her personally."  
  
"He wants to know if she is in good health?" thought Natalie. Something about that statement caused her to worry. "Why wouldn't she be well?" It took her a second to realize that she was holding her breath as she waited for Rutherford's answer. Spike trotted back over to her side and lay in the grass at her feet. She bent down and scratched between his ears.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Rutherford was a bit surprised. He had assumed that someone would have called the angels and let them know. As he drove towards Dylan's he shrugged his shoulders in resignation that he would be the bearer of bad news. Before Natalie could even ask what she was supposed to hear he said, "Ekaterina Dunayevskaya is out of jail."  
  
She couldn't believe it. "That can't be. She was just arrested around noon today. It's only six pm she didn't have a bail hearing until tomorrow." She watched the dog sniff around the bench she was now seated on; the one she had jumped over.  
  
"My dear, trust me. I have very good sources that say that Kate was released this afternoon into the custody of a man by the name of Christoph. I don't know how he did it but I don't think Mr. Christoph will thank our Dylan for the Chief's demise. Christoph was one of the Chief's many body guards."  
  
Natalie glanced across the street where her car was parked. "I'll head over to her place to check on her. Come on Spike," she called knowing that the dog would be disappointed.  
  
"Miss Cook, I'm almost there now." Rutherford turned onto the street and could see Dylan's Mustang in the parking lot. As he pulled in front of the building he looked up and saw no lights or other signs of life.  
  
She wondered how he knew where Dylan lived then remembered what the red- headed angel said about the unexpected visit Rutherford had paid to her during the case. "Is she home?" Rutherford didn't reply but she could hear the car engine shut of and the door open then slam shut. "He must have left the phone in the car," she thought but then a beep from her phone interrupted her thoughts. Call waiting. "Hello?" she asked the caller on the second line.  
  
"Nat, its Alex. On your way could you stop by Food Mart and pick up some paper plates and cups. I don't want to have to do dishes tonight."  
  
"Alex is Dylan with you?"  
  
Alex was surprised at the urgency in which Natalie had asked."No, I dropped her off, we had tea, and then I had to go. Last time I saw her she was planning on taking a shower and the Thi... Sorry, Anthony was on his way up. I passed him in the hall as I was leaving. Why?"  
  
"I have Rutherford on the other line. He says Kate is out and with a bodyguard from the Chief's."  
  
"Kate is out?" asked Alex sounding as surprised as Natalie felt.  
  
"Apparently. He hasn't been able to get a hold of Dylan and called the agency," said Natalie. Looking both ways she led Spike across the street and helped him into the car. "There you go boy," she fastened the doggy seat belt around him and he barked happily. "Sorry, I just took Spike to the park when Rutherford called." The phone beeped in her ear again reminding her of the other caller. "Oh hold on a sec," she said to Alex. "Rutherford?"  
  
"I'm here," he said as he placed the key in the ignition. "I just got done checking. No one is home. Perhaps she went to the movies." The part about the movies came out being more of a question than a statement. He hoped that Natalie would validate his answer.  
  
"Anthony was there earlier."  
  
"His car isn't here," said Rutherford glancing around the row of parking places looking for his black z-4. "At least if he is with her that is a good sign." The relief in his voice was evident.  
  
An idea struck Natalie. Dylan wasn't home, Anthony was there and then he wasn't, "They probably went to his place," she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"His place?" asked Rutherford. He had known the silent assassin for years yet never had given a thought to where Anthony lived. He imagined it being a large sterile yet fashionable loft in an old converted factory. The address she gave him was in a quaint neighborhood in a small town just north of LA. "Are you sure," he asked thinking she must be mistaken.  
  
"I'm sure. Alex is on the other line. I'll let you know then we will meet you there." With that the phone disconnected. Rutherford started the motor of his Jag and threw it into reverse and looked at the address he had written down. He shrugged again and smiled, "Hi Ho Lady Dylan, I am off to save you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Christoph quickly became bored with his game of tearing pages out of the book. It seemed to bother Kate at first, to get a rise out of her but once she had resigned herself to the fact he was doing it he lost all interest. He thought maybe starting on another book but changed his mind when he noticed the stairway leading to the second floor that he had forgotten. He stood, took anther swig from the metal flask, and started towards the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" asked Kate looking up from the ancient National Geographic she had been flipping though. The last thing he needed to do was wander the house, who knew what he would destroy.  
  
"I'm going up stairs," he said as he walked through the doorway. Kate jumped up and in her clipped accent said, "I'll have to ask you not to do that."  
  
He turned, one foot on the bottom step and sneered at her. The look on his face was almost feral. "Kate, you don't tell me what to do. Keep in mind I have your life in my hands." Then as his face softened he asked in a slightly kinder voice, "Would you like to go back to jail?"  
  
As she watched him continue climbing the stairs looking at the various pictures that lined the walls, looking at pictures of her family from the late nineteenth century to the present, she began to wonder if jail didn't have its appeal. She wanted Anthony. She wanted Anthony desperately but she was starting to doubt that Christoph was the means to get what she wanted. Of course with Dylan out of the way her goal of the assassin would be easier.  
  
As he approached the top landing Kate snapped out of her thoughts and darted up the stairs behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch anything," she said as she saw him peer into each of the rooms; bathroom, the room that her late uncle had occupied, her room and then Anthony's.  
  
"So this is where you boy toy sleeps huh?" asked Christoph turning the light on and stepping inside. "Not very cozy looking. Then again why does and assassin need a cozy bed here when he has the little angel to curl up with at night?" He gave her a quick look and picked up the silver box that was on top of the dresser.  
  
"I don't think you should touch that," she said anxiously. She knew that was where he kept the lock of Dylan's hair. That was something she couldn't understand, how he could so easily throw her hair away and yet keep the angel's. "On second thought, do what you want." A plan was formulating in her own mind one that might help her win her heart's desire after all.  
  
The sound of a car engine on the quiet street caught the attention of the former body guard. He stepped over to the window and peeked out from behind the drab beige drapery. A car had pulled up and parked on the other side of the street. "What are you looking at?" Kate asked.  
  
"Sshhh," he hissed and waved his hand for her to turn off the light. She obliged. "It's about time. Turn off the light Ekaterina then hurry downstairs and do the same. Showtime!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan's eyes scanned the outside of the house, focusing on whether she could detect any movement inside. Everything seems so still almost eerily calm. Glancing at the man at her side she smiled. "I don't think anyone is here. Let's go in." She felt the muscles in his arm relax a bit but the tension was still there. He didn't move from where he was standing his eyes remained fixed on the house. He knew someone was there. The living room light had been on moments before. So many times he had come back late and found Dimitri asleep in the old olive colored armchair, a book across his chest. He knew every shadow that the lamp on the doily cover table threw both inside the house and outside in the yard.  
  
"I'll go in first," he said.  
  
Dylan knew that he was just trying to protect her but he needed to learn that she didn't need his protection and he should have known that by now, "We go in together or we don't go in." In the limited light that the yard of the house received from the street lamp she could see his pale blue eyes. She could tell that he wanted to argue with her about it and watched him try to decide whether it was worth arguing about or not. In the end not arguing won out.  
  
"Fine," he said then kissed her on top of the head, "but be careful." He knew that he was bringing her into danger. It was a sixth sense of his knowing when something wasn't quite right. As he walked towards the porch Dylan jogged to catch up to his side. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the house key, inserted into the lock and opened the door. They stepped into the darkened foyer and he held his hand out for her to stay where she was. He could see her head bob in the darkness showing that she agreed.  
  
He walked down the hallway, sword drawn ready to take on whoever was there. He looked into the living room and saw nothing until someone in the house across the street turned on one of the upstairs lights which gave the living room a little more illumination. At first he couldn't tell what the pile was on the floor, as he stepped closer he could see that it was pages from a book. Picking up the book on the couch he looked at the gold embossed binding and saw that it was "Crime and Punishment". He opened the cover and saw the bare fibers that once held the ivory linen like paper in place. A floor board creaked but by the time he turned to face who ever was in the house everything went black.  
  
Dylan waited patiently by the front door. He had been gone what felt like an eternity. She reached for the switch on the wall hidden by the hanging jackets when she heard a crash and a dull thud. It was all she could do not to call out Anthony's name. Then the living room light came on. Slowly she walked down the hall. "Come on Dylan, you can do this," she told herself. "Oh yeah, then why do I feel like there are people yelling 'don't go in there he has a knife'," she answered back. Just as she was about to step into the doorway of the living room she heard a familiar masculine voice say, "Come in Dylan, don't be frightened." Stepping inside she saw the owner of the voice. In the old olive armchair sat a young man wearing an eye patch. It took her a moment to place him. It was Christoph and he .33 aimed at her heart. She looked and saw Anthony tied on the floor a broken vase next to his bleeding head. 


	32. 29

*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan looked between the former bodyguard and Anthony, unconscious on the floor. She didn't know what to say. He was certainly no who she expected when the light came on. She noticed the material of the black eye patch he wore reflect a bit of light from the table lamp. It was a strong contrast against his sun bleached hair. "No taser this time?" she asked looking at the broken vase.  
  
He didn't answer her question instead he smiled then yelled, "Kate, you can come down now." Dylan heard the sound of footsteps and the creak of the old staircase as Kate descended and came to the living room. Not turning she simply said, "Hello, Kate." Then she watched as Christoph waved the Russian woman over to his side. Kate standing at his right hand side reminded her of the way Anthony had stood protectively behind her during their first visit to Rutherford's mansion.  
  
"Now I bet you think I am here because you did this to me." Christoph carefully lifted the patch revealing a bloody piece of gauze. Dylan tried not to cringe or look away as he then peeled back the gauze to reveal lid that had been scabbed over by the drying blood. "No Dylan, I'm not here for this." The sigh of relief that left her was almost audible. "I have a very noble mission."  
  
"And what is that?" she asked in her usual defiant manner.  
  
"The Chief's mission has become my mission. I know you are thinking 'what could he and that mad man have in common'. Oh I realize that he was a bit nuts. I'm not as dumb as the Chief tried to make me and the others out to be but you see the Chief wanted you to die for Jorge and so do I." With the way he waved the gun around as he spoke he reminded her of Knox right before he said, "They say in death all life's questions are answered. Be sure to tell me." Then shot her out the window. She glanced at Anthony on the floor.  
  
"Dylan he will be alright," said Kate reassuringly. Somehow her reassurances didn't make Dylan feel any better as she recalled how Kate had planned to make sure he was all right once the Chief had killed her.  
  
"Kate?" said Christoph. She turned and looked at her partner in crime. She swallowed hard at that thought realizing that with Anthony unconscious on the floor and Dylan being held at gun point she was a criminal although she wasn't quite sure how she had gotten to that point. "Be a dear and clean up the broke vase. We don't want Dylan to make a weapon out of it do we now?" Shaking her head "no" she quietly went into the pantry to retrieve the small brush and dustpan. "So Dylan where were we? Oh yes, I am here because of Jorge and I want to make sure you realize why you are going to die before you do. "  
  
Under her breath Dylan mumbled, "Isn't that courteous?"  
  
"Ah ah ah, what was that Dylan? Speak up I am very interested in what you have to say to me." Christoph leaned forward in the chair crossed his hands and leaned his chin on the gun.  
  
Through clinched teeth she answered him. "I said 'Isn't that courteous?'."  
  
He leaned backwards again and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Courteous? I didn't think of it that way. I guess I am being courteous."  
  
Kate came in, knelt on the worn Persian carpet next to Anthony and began sweeping up the remains of the vase, from the tiny slivers to the larger fragments. "Did you hear what she called me Kate?" Kate shook her head and Dylan got the distinct impression that she was scared of the man sitting in the ratty olive green armchair. "She said that I am courteous. Well I assume that is logical after all they give the men and women on death row a last meal so I will give you a last thought, food for the mind."  
  
Dylan wondered why the bad guys had to be long winded. The Chief had been one for lectures and Knox certainly talked enough before he shot at her. Then again she wanted to keep him talking so she could try to figure out and escape and know what his entire plot had been. Too bad it hadn't really worked, the escape part anyway and she ended up hanging naked from a bed sheet, but maybe it would work this time. "Jorge was the Chief's chauffer wasn't he?"  
  
"Oh so you DO remember my brother."  
  
"Okay," thought Dylan. "That was something I wasn't expecting." She looked over the man holding her at gun point trying to find some resemblance to his brother. They were built almost the same, athletic and muscular but that was really the only feature she could see that was familiar. "He was your brother?" Still she had to keep him talking. Earlier she spied Anthony's sword laying discarded under the couch, perhaps she could reach it. She had no idea about sword play, that was Alex's forte but she had fought Anthony enough that she had some idea what to do. Now if she could only distract them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pulling up in front of the address Natalie had given him he double checked the paper. From the street the house could barely be seen just a number hanging on the rusty gate of the driveway. Despite his misgivings about the address he climbed out of the Jag giving a little moan as his shoulder began to bother him. "I really am getting to old for his," he muttered walking around to the passenger side to retrieve his small colt out of the glove box. As Rutherford stood back up he noticed the black BMW that the Thin Man drove. "Well it looks like the angel was right." Nonchalantly he strolled up the sidewalk and swung open the gate the hinges of which gave a low whine. "Shh," he whispered to it placing his finger to his lips.  
  
The house wasn't at all what he expected with its peeling paint and overgrown greenery. At first he wasn't sure that anyone was there until he noticed a glow seeping out from behind the drawn draperies of what he presumed to be the living room. Cautiously he walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the front door with the green brass knocker.  
  
The rapping at the door caught Christoph off guard. "Damn," he exclaimed. "Who the hell is that? Your angels? He asked narrowing his good eye at Dylan who shook her head. "If it is I won't hesitate to kill them as well. I don't want to. I have nothing against them but I can't have them interfering with your death."  
  
Outside Rutherford knocked again. "Shall I answer it?" asked Kate softly.  
  
"Yeah answer it and send them away," replied Christoph. "I would gladly shoot you right now but I can't have whoever is outside witnessing the shot." He sat back in the chair and waited for Kate.  
  
"Why did you use the vase to knock Anthony unconscious? You have a perfectly fine gun; you could have shot him or knocked him out with the butt of it." It might have been a stupid question but if she still had the goal of keeping him talking and hope that she could find away out.  
  
He laughed a low laugh. "I didn't want you to run and blood all over my gun? Nah.too messy."  
  
In the hallway Kate opened the front door and was surprised to see Neville Rutherford standing there. He watched as her eyes widened when she saw him and then she gave him a relaxed "Oh, hello what can I do for you?" Rutherford marked the way her eyes darted back and forth and the tiny beads of perspiration that dotted her forehead, small yet important pieces of evidence in his estimation, which showed the feelings that hid behind her false smile.  
  
"I'm here to see Anthony is he in?" He tried to look inside around her but she managed to successfully block him.  
  
"No, he isn't. I'm sorry," she said as she tried to close the door. Rutherford was faster and stuck his foot in to stop it from closing all the way.  
  
"But his car.." He began and she reopened the door. "It's parked on the street and he told me to meet him here." He knew the second part was a lie but if he could just get inside he was sure things would become easier.  
  
"Mr..I am so sorry I have forgotten your name, but Anthony went to the store. I'm not sure when he will be back." Kate cringed at her own comment. Even to her ears that lie sounded phony. "I know; the car. He took mine." "Okay," she thought to herself, "That sounds better."  
  
"Rutherford, Neville Rutherford," he said reintroducing himself with a sweeping bow. "Well then I did travel here to see him and he was expecting me. So perhaps if I could wait inside." He noticed that she had relaxed a little as he introduced himself so before she could refuse him he slipped past her and started down the hall. "What a lovely place you have here. I.." he stopped when he reached the doorway to the living room. "Christoph!" he called surprising the man and Dylan. Christoph stood and aimed the gun at Dylan's head. "I thought you could use a little help my boy. Calm down!" With that he slowly pulled the Colt out of his pocket and aimed it at Dylan's head himself.  
  
The angel looked between the two men then at Kate who didn't look very pleased at the new development. "I-I don't understand what is going on?" she stuttered. She didn't understand.  
  
"Go question," said Dylan angrily taking in the older man. Just then Anthony moaned and started to open his eyes.  
  
"Anthony!" cried Kate and Dylan at the same time. They looked at each other but Kate was the one who rushed to his side. She helped him sit upright, his hands and feet still bound and she pulled a tissue from the box on the coffee table. He jerked away from her as she attempted to dab the blood from the cut on his head. Dylan watched Christoph as he smirked at the pair on the floor. She could tell he was amused the Anthony didn't seem to want Kate to tend to him.  
  
Christoph turned his attention back to Rutherford. "I will have to ask you to put the gun away Neville. This is my party and I regret to say you weren't invited."  
  
"Perhaps I should have been," Rutherford said evenly as he searched for a way to try to let Dylan know he was going to attempt to help her.  
  
The former bodyguard looked less than pleased that the old man didn't follow his order. "I'll tell you again put-the-gun-down. In fact I think you should walk to the window, open it up and toss it out on the front lawn." Rutherford didn't move. He stood there with his gun aimed still at the angel. "One," Christoph began to count. "Two," the hammer of his gun clicked as he pulled it back. Rutherford sighed, his plan wasn't going to work, and he lowered the Colt and started to walk around the couch. "I knew you would come to your senses Neville." He unlatched the window and it appeared that he would raise it to toss the gun out but instead he turned and aimed at the man giving the orders. A shot rang out and Kate screamed. Dylan watched in stunned silence as the man once known as Rutherford Lord of Dorchester slumped to the floor.  
  
"You asshole," yelled Dylan surprised at her own outburst.  
  
Rutherford held his hand now bare of the gun against the wound to his right shoulder. His eyes were glassy from the pain. "Kate, take his gun and put it some place for safe keeping will you."  
  
Kate looked at Anthony, She didn't want to leave his side but she went over to Rutherford and picked the gun up off the floor next to him. Dylan heard her whisper a soft, "I really am sorry." Then Kate stood and left the room.  
  
Turning back to Dylan Christoph said, "I'm an asshole? He forced his way in here uninvited and I'm the asshole because I shot him. Listen it was to the point to kill or be killed and I took the option. I killed. He might not be dead yet but with the way he is bleeding he will be soon. You on the other hand I will make sure you don't suffer like he is. The shot that kills you, Dylan will be fired correctly the first time." 


	33. 30

Okay It took me long enough to get this written. It is done and over and very Waffy. It wasn't my intention. Even Kate seemed to be a bit Waffy at the end. Is that good ? I don't know. I do know that I for one am glad that this story is over and hope my lack of interest in this chapter doesn't show that much. Happy reading. I haven't proof read this very well do to the fact I never want to look at this story again so if there are errors and typos please forgive me.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The angels drove down the Pacific Coast Highway towards Dimitri's old house. Spike sat patiently in the back with his nose sticking out of the window smelling the damp sea air. Alex lowered her cellular from her ear and dropped it in her lap. Natalie could tell she was frustrated. "His flight hasn't come in yet?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No, well if it is he isn't answering. He didn't tell me what flight he was taking so I took the liberty of looking up all the American flights from San Jose to LA and determined the most likely flight."  
  
"Then he isn't expecting you to pick him up?"  
  
"Not really. I thought it would be surprise." Then changing the subject she asked, "Do you really think Dylan is in danger again?"  
  
Natalie glanced at her passenger and said, I suppose we will find out in a few minutes. This is the turn off." Then she turned the signal on and pulled off the highway on to the smaller road that lead to the small rundown seaside town in which the house was located.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the threat a low sounding growl came from Anthony's direction. Christoph directed his attention then towards the assassin and lowered himself to his level. "It looks as though the Chief was wrong. He said that Dylan turned you into a lap cat. To me it looks more like she turned you into her own guard dog. Keep in mind rabid dogs need put down," he said shaking the gun at the bound assassin. He stood and looked at Rutherford. "Other shoulder hey?" The collector said nothing. Then thoughtfully Christoph said, "Obviously you both think that Dylan is something special. I wonder why that is. Maybe I should find out." He moved his hand towards the zipper of the beige suit pants he wore.  
  
Noticing his leer Dylan said, "Whip it out and your eye will be the least of your worries."  
  
"Ever had a real man Dylan?"  
  
"Everyman I have had is more of a man than you are," she said with a sweet smile causing the leer on Christoph's face to fade. "Even the Chad," she added silently.  
  
He ordered her to sit but she stood there just looking at him. "I said sit damn it." Dylan smiled even wider upon hearing the evident panic in his voice, but she sat carefully on the edge of the couch. "Good."  
  
Christoph had expected her to run sniveling for her life, to beg anything for him not to kill her. Of course she hadn't been that way at the Chief's. He knew it was hard to respect a man that dressed like a cross between Elvis and Liberace and wore more make-up than Boy George yet he had expected her to give him the respect he was due. Dylan's words regarding his manhood caused him to reflect on the story the Chief's client, Vivian Wood told months before about her encounter with the Angels after Jorge had asked about her condition. One quote in particular stood out in his mind, "And then Eric, my lover and associate looked at her and said, 'You know Dylan, you're a tomcat in the sack.'" He looked at the red-head sitting on the couch and felt a wave of wanting her come over him. He wanted to take her power from her, break her, it had nothing to do with lust it had everything to do with power because regardless of him being the one holding the gun she seemed to be the one in control.  
  
Anthony caught Dylan's eyes and looked back and forth between her and the bottom edge of the couch on which she was seated. She knew what he was thinking because it had already been on her mind, the sword. The problem was she would need Rutherford's help to get it. The rapier had slid too far towards the back of the couch and was parallel to it. If they could find away to tell the old man to push it closer she could finish this. She turned and looked over the back of the couch as Rutherford coughed and said to Christoph. "You don't want to be responsible for his death and mine do you? Let me take care of him."  
  
"In for a penny in for a pound," said their captor. "Plus it doesn't matter; once you are dead I'm going to Mexico. I have a nice little house there and all the money I could want. The Chief had accounts that the FBI had no clue about. I'll spend the rest of my days doing Tequila shooters." Then he called out for his partner in crime, "Kate, make Dylan's last moments happy ones, tend to the old man will you."  
  
Watching the scene unfolding before her Kate shifted nervously from foot to foot. This wasn't what she had expected. Had Christoph just shot Dylan then disappeared into the night that would have been one thing but now there were too many people involved and she counted herself as one of them. Slowly she walked from her spot in the doorway over to Rutherford. She removed the linen table cloth from one of the many small tables that dotted the room and used it as a bandage.  
  
"Now Dylan, take off your shirt."  
  
"Hell no," she said angrily. "I told you, if you take it out your eye isn't the only thing you will be missing."  
  
Christoph didn't betray any emotion. Calmly he walked over to Anthony and pressed the tip of the gun barrel against the back of his head. "I said take your off your shirt." Once again she shook her head and as she did so she felt something hard press urgently against the back of her ankle, it was the handle to Anthony's sword. Rutherford coughed and Dylan looked over the couch again. The old man raised his arm carefully and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, his fingers coming together to form an "Okay" sign. She looked at Kate who nodded slightly and smiled. That was something she didn't expect, Kate to help her but she knew that Kate loved Anthony albeit in a weird slightly twisted way.  
  
The gun against Anthony's head was the last straw for the Russian woman. She remembered Christoph complaining in the car about the failure of elaborate plans. Well his simple one was just as big of a failure if not more. She knew good and well when to cut her losses and maybe, just maybe if Anthony saw that she helped he could see that she truly loved him.  
  
In the quiet of the room they all heard the familiar sound of the gun hammer being pulled back again. "Dylan come now, you don't want to see him die for a third time do you. Mind you if he does die this time he isn't coming back. It's hard to come back from the dead with your brains splattered all over the wall. Or can you manage that as well Thin Man?" Anthony had managed through the talking to loosen the knots in the ropes that bound his wrists. It would only be another moment before he had his hands completely free. His eyes met Dylan's again and what was there surprised the angel. He wanted her to comply with Christoph's wishes. "Should I count down like I did with Mr. Rutherford? Or should I just shoot him?" asked the large blonde man.  
  
"Okay okay," said Dylan crossing her arms and grasping the bottom of the T- shirt she wore. She slowly lifted it over her head, placed it on the couch next to her then demurely crossed her arms over her bra clad breasts.  
  
"Modest? Fine, take off your pants," he ordered and lowered the gun away from the Thin Man's head.  
  
"I have to remove my shoes first," said Dylan as she bent forward and pretended to untie the laces of her Converse all-stars.  
  
"Quickly. I want to do this tonight." Behind him Anthony freed his ankles and from under the window Kate said, "A car just pulled up in the drive." As Christoph's attention was directed towards what was happening outside Dylan tossed the sword to the Anthony. The motion caught his eye and he turned to face the assassin. Dylan quickly pulled her shirt on missing that Kate left the room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex climbed out of the passenger seat and watch Natalie climb into the back seat with the dog. "Now Spike, stay here and be a good doggie. Yous a good doggie aren't you," she could hear Natalie saying in a baby voice as she rubbed the dogs head. "Yous a vewy good doggie. Yes yous are." Alex just rolled her eyes and impatiently tapped her foot in the wet grass waiting for the blonde angel to get done playing. Suddenly Spike gave a loud sharp bark. "Shhh," whispered Alex leaning in the car.  
  
"I know," whispered Natalie back to her. "You have to be quiet Spike." Then turning to Alex she said, "Maybe we should let him come. I don't think Anthony would mind." Actually Alex didn't care one way or the other she just wanted to make sure Dylan was okay and in once piece. "It's up to you."  
  
"Come-on Spike we're going to see your Uncle Anthony."  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes and started towards the house.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The two men stood there sizing each other up, Anthony the rapier in his hand Christoph the gun. "This isn't a fair fight is it?" asked the blonde man. "A gun against a sword? You take one step and I will shoot you." Anthony said nothing, his eyes angry and cold as the steel in his hand. He swung the sword in a quick arc hitting nothing. His opponent was quicker than he anticipated and jumped out of the way chuckling at dodging the blow that would have caused him to lose the gun. It was the blood trickling down the back of his neck, the way the room swayed, it was making concentration difficult. Still he wasn't going to let this man escape. Anthony closed his eyes for a brief second to try to clear his head then lunged again.  
  
Christoph jumped and avoided the second attempted blow. He was always good at anticipating his enemy's moves and in fencing he was the best. Oh, he knew the Thin Man's reputation but he had been captain of the Harvard Fencing team. He hadn't participated in the sport for quite awhile but he told himself it was just like riding a bicycle. "I could kill you here on the spot and the angel but let's make this more sporting, okay?"  
  
Anthony arched an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was implying. Kate didn't particularly like the direction the evening was taking. She went over the plan that Christoph had told her in her mind and this was as far from it as it could get. In her anxiety she yelled, "Just kill her and get it over with." Then slammed her hand over her mouth realizing what she gave away. Her eyes wide as Dylan, Anthony and Rutherford all looked at her. Christoph just laughed, "Get me a sword, Kate. There must be another one in this rat trap of a house." Quickly recovering from her faux pas she straightened herself and walked quickly yet purposefully from the room.  
  
"That's Kate always playing the victim. She isn't a victim except maybe of her own ego and vanity." Christoph shook his head and a loud insistent knock at the door startled him. "Damn," muttered Christoph turning slightly to the door, "she wasn't making it up when she said someone was outside."  
  
As he turned Dylan attacked. She had enough of playing games with both him and Kate. Her foot connected with the hand that held the gun. A shot went wild and into the ceiling raining a cloud of plaster of Paris and wood splinters down on them. The coughed trying to clear the dust from their lungs but never missed a beat fighting.  
  
Outside Natalie and Alex stood at the front door. "Did you hear that?" asked Alex when the gun went off. Spike dropped to the ground and covered his nose with his paws then crawled on his belly to the car and hid underneath.  
  
"Not a good sign," said Natalie then she lifted her leg, pulled her foot back so her knee was against her chest and with full force kicked the door open. The hallway was hazy from the still hovering powder and refuse particles. Alex coughed and they crept down towards the living room towards the grunting of a fight.  
  
Dylan ducked a blow that the large blonde man threw and then punched him in the face causing his lip to split. "Bitch," he yelled lunging at her, his hands around her throat. Anthony then attacked him and he let go throwing Dylan against the fireplace. "Looks like my fate is to be Santa Claus", she mumbled trying to get out of the iron basket within that held the logs. Anthony swung his sword and lunged but still Christoph jumped out of the way. "It's in your eyes my friend. It's in your eyes. Every move you make I know before you do because I can see them."  
  
In the living room doorway Alex turned to Natalie, "Should we join them?" Natalie simply nodded and off they went. They did have to give it to Christoph, he was an excellent fighter. Four against one and he was holding his own. They had him cornered now against the wall. "I was only planning on using this on her," he said motioning with the point of the gun towards Dylan. "I guess now I have to use it on all of you." He fired the gun as the three angels moved towards him. Flipping out of the way they managed to avoid the three shots fired and landed each of the opposite corners of the room. "Kate, so glad to see that you're back," he panted as the Russian woman stood in the doorway. In one hand she held a sword in the other hand she held Rutherford's gun.  
  
"Back? Yes, I've brought you the sword you asked for but it doesn't look like you'll need it."  
  
"Right well I can use the gun. Bring it here like a good girl."  
  
Kate took a step slowly forward. "Kate," called Natalie, "you don't have to do this. I thought we were friends. I wanted to be your friend anyway." Kate hesitated a moment then continued towards where Christoph and Anthony stood.  
  
"Hand me the gun Katie," said Christoph with an out stretched hand. She shook her head. "I said hand me the gun Kate, I'm done here, give it to me so I can make sure this is over." Still she stood there looking at the two men. Her partner raised the gun and aimed it at Anthony's chest in one swift movement but before he could pull the trigger she fired herself. Two shots at once in the small room were deafening. Suddenly there was a dull thump which no one heard due to ringing ears as Christoph slid lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Dylan ran from her corner to Anthony's side. "Are you alright?" she asked throwing her arms around him. The top of the right shoulder of his jacket was ripped from the bullet grazing there but he was uninjured.  
  
"Are you?" he asked her softly wiping away blood from a cut on her cheek.  
  
"Other than looking like I'm 80 I'm fine," she said catching her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was a dull grey color, a mix of the plaster from the hallway ceiling and the soot of the fireplace. She ran her hand through it trying to get some of the dirt out. Anthony reached over and grabbed a strand then let go. She looked at him curiously wondering why. "I can wait until it's clean."  
  
Kate took in the interaction between them with wonder. Anthony never spoke. She had known him on and off for the last ten years and he had never uttered a single syllable. Handing the gun carefully to Natalie she said, "He talks?"  
  
"Only to Dylan, or when he has no choice," she replied.  
  
"He really loves her then?"  
  
"Really he does.. Weird isn't it? You would never have thought they were each others type but it works for them."  
  
"I guess it does," said Kate sadly as she came to the understanding that he would never learn to love her as he already loved Dylan. She hated Dylan for it but part of her didn't care anymore.  
  
"Uh excuse me, aristocrat bleeding to death here," said a weak voice from the floor. "If someone could be so kind as to call and ambulance and if possible help me to the davenport." They all turned to look startled to remember Rutherford on the floor. Dylan and Anthony rushed to him as Natalie pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-11. "I don't plan on dying before I see you two kids exchanging vows." He raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between the angel and the assassin helping him to the couch. Dylan blushed and Anthony said nothing. "You are going to ask her aren't you?" the older man inquired wincing as they lowered him into a reclining position.  
  
"We haven't really thought about that," replied Dylan. Of course she had thought about it. Many times she told herself after the kiss on the rooftop that the one man she was supposed to marry was killed by her monster of an ex-boyfriend and the thought had gone through her mind many times since she discovered he was alive as well but it wasn't anything they had discussed together. It concerned her that Anthony would bolt at the mere suggestion of matrimony and she wished to herself that Rutherford would change the topic.  
  
"So Kate," asked Alex staring intently at her, "what are we going to do with you?"  
  
The Russian woman cast her eyes downward and traced the ornate pattern of the hallway runner with the toe of her shoe. She was ashamed by her action, the fact that she let herself be caught up with the likes of the Chief and Christoph.  
  
"My first choice would be to say lock her up for being an accessory to kidnapping and holding us hostage." Dylan's voice caused Kate to look up. "But seeing that she did help us and Neville by killing Christoph I think we can say it was self- defense when the police come."  
  
Kate was confused. She had done everything she could to hurt Dylan and now the angel was suggesting that they all lie to the police and she would be free. "Why?"  
  
"Because of your Uncle Dimitri. He saved my life and I think that this is the best way that I could return the favor. Trust me, Kate. It has nothing to do with you. In fact when this is over I want you to stay as far away from Anthony and me as possible." She turned to go back to the couch with Anthony and Rutherford.  
  
Swallowing hard Kate nodded her head. "I understand and Dylan," the redhead turned at the sound of her name. "I am sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." Dylan turned back on her way to the living room and stopped in the doorway to listen to the conversation that Anthony and Rutherford were having.  
  
"Ask her my boy." The assassin shook his head. "Why not? Trust me there are more than enough men out there willing to snatch a good looking woman like her up without hesitation. Trust me I am one of them so I can imagine how many more are out there."  
  
"I don't have a ring."  
  
"Ah but you do." Rutherford reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "It was the engagement ring I gave to my sweet Olivia. An unfortunate accident took her from me too soon and I have carried it with me since. I think it would suit Dylan perfectly." Rutherford opened the box and revealed a platinum ring with a one carat emerald cut diamond. Anthony stared at the ring the collector was offering him. "Take it Anthony, and her and live happily ever after. I didn't get to so you might as well do it."  
  
"Its lovely," said Dylan. Both men looked up at her; Rutherford smiled while Anthony looked shocked.  
  
"I thought you would like it. I bet it fits. Anthony, why don't you let her try it on?"  
  
Anthony arched his eyebrow at the man. This was going way too fast but it was exactly what he wanted. He just wasn't sure if it was the right time. "It's okay. I don't have to the ambulance is here anyway." She turned disappointed. She knew it was too soon and he wouldn't ask her. Their relationship hadn't gotten to that point yet and she wasn't going to be the one to rush it.  
  
Alex opened the door and let the paramedics and Spike inside. Two officers took everyone statements about the events of the evening and a little over an hour later everything was once again quiet. Kate had gone to her room to pack saying that after what had happened she couldn't bear to stay there any longer. She would get a hotel room until she found a suitable apartment. Alex and Natalie called Pete and he picked Jason up from the airport. Both of the young men were on their way to the old house and they would have dinner there.  
  
"Here," said Natalie, "handing a pile of silverware to Dylan, "you set the table. Alex is making the salad and I am ordering the pizza. Dylan simply nodded and started to set the places. "Sweetie what's wrong?" asked the blonde noticing her friend's mood.  
  
"I don't know. Well I do.it's..it's that Rutherford tried to force Anthony into proposing to me and of course he didn't. "Dylan stopped and took a breath neither angel noticing the silent assassin just outside the dinning room door. "I understand that it's a big commitment and Rutherford pressuring him wasn't right but part of me really wanted him to ask." Her declaration surprised Anthony. He was certain that she would say no and that she was happy with the status quo.  
  
"Nat," called Alex from the kitchen, "Uh I could use some help."  
  
"We'll talk about this later," she said patting Dylan on the arm and heading into the kitchen to assist Alex.  
  
Turning to finish setting the places she saw Anthony light a cigarette and look at her with his intense blue eyes. "I guess you heard that," she said as she placed a fork to the right of the plate. Anthony walked up behind her and moved it to the correct side, then brushed her hair back from her neck. "I'll understand if you don't want to come home with me and stay here instead." She shivered slightly at his touch.  
  
"Dylan," he said snubbing out his cigarette. She turned and looked at him wanting to see his face when he told her that he wouldn't be coming back to the condo. He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his. Her mind was spinning as she tried to figure out what was going on. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and produced the small box that Rutherford had given him before the ambulance took him off to the hospital. "Will you marry me?"  
  
From the kitchen door came a loud squeal and a "YES!" as Natalie jumped up and down clapping her hands together. Alex just stood there smiling. Dylan wasn't quite sure what to say, she looked at her friends and the man kneeling in front of her.  
  
"I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated."  
  
Anthony just shook his head. Sometimes she just didn't get it. He thought. He stood and softly said, "I'm not. I'm doing it because," he paused then said, "Te iu besc." That was all she needed to hear as she threw her arms around his neck. "Te iu besc, Anthony," and she pulled his hair. 


End file.
